The Dragon King
by Winterfang53
Summary: The demons continue to pillage and burn, something has to be done. A legend tells of a king who will unite the five Dragon kingdoms and free the world from the demon hoards, but the king can only be found by "the one who comes like a falling star" AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT THAT FREAKIN' MEANS! Fantasy AU featuring the lovable Fairy Tail guild. A Gajevy fanfic. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: Hello guys and gals, this is my first attempt at a Fairy tail fanfic. Little known fact, I'm kind of obsessed with Gajevy so they happen to be the main pairing. Other pairings include: NaLu, Gruvia, Jelza, and I may add some more pairings as the story progresses. I am finally done with school so I hope that I can finish this to completion. Please enjoy._

Chapter 1: Riddle in the stars

Footsteps echo throughout the chamber, matching the quicken pace of the young woman as she races farther and farther down the halls and passageways. Turn after turn, the young lady continued on, while carrying her heavy load of tomes and books, until she reached a middle chamber. The middle chamber was a large circular room with many high windows, allowing the subtle light of the stars and moon to shine in. Scattered around the room were a number of tables and chairs, all of which were littered with various objects and items. Maps, documents, and more books and tomes in every language and togue collected here in this hidden chamber. There, in the middle of the room stood a large stone, a monument really, with carvings and hieroglyphs in a forgotten tongue, except for the top. At the top of the stone was a single sentence, a riddle really, in the common tongue of Fiore:

 _Unite the five, under the King, only then shall this world sing, out into freedom from the demonic hoards, for the five will hear his mighty roar, for he is found by the one who comes like a falling star._

The young woman quickly moved to an open table to deposit her load. Sighing, she turns her gaze to the monument to give it a nasty glare.

"Stupid rock, 'comes like a falling star' WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"Oi! Are you always this loud when your alone Luce?"

Startled, the young woman wiped her head around to see the newcomer. Shaking her hood off her head, revealing a bounty of beautiful blond hair with a pair of chocolate brown eyes dawning a very pretty face.

"Natsu! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

The newcomer laughs, coming into the light to reveal a handsome man of slim, but powerful built topped with a head full of shockingly pink hair. His garb was made for war, sleek gray armor adorns his body, legs and one arm ( the other covered with a darker gray armor that extends to his hand, making the hand look reptilian ) which showed the fire marks of the royal Dragneel house, the ruling house of Fire Dragon Kingdom. A red royal cape flowed from his shoulders, matching perfectly with the coat of arms medal that hung from his neck, a red fire dragon.

"Aw, don't get so angry at me Lucy! I just wanted to know why you're up so late!"

The woman sighed again, turning her back to the man and once again facing towards the stone. The moonlight illuminating her, revealing a pretty blue travel dress, adorned with white lace and etching that was covered by her dark brown travel cloak.

"I just wanted to try to take another crack at the script under the riddle again, i just can't sleep knowing that we literally know NOTHING. We're running out of time Natsu…"

Natsu grimaced, as he too gazed at the rock. They were running out of time. Their world was under attack. In the land of Fiore, there are five kingdoms: The Fire Dragon Kingdom, The Iron Dragon Kingdom, The Sky Dragon Kingdom, The Shadow Dragon Kingdom, and the Light Dragon Kingdom. Long ago, these five kingdoms were once a single kingdom ruled by king who was known as The Dragon King. According to legend and lore, The Dragon King once did battle against the evil Demon King Zeref who had tried to invade the land of Fiore with his evil demonic army. The Dragon King was able to fight back against his adversary, scatter the demonic hoards and seal away the evil Demon King, but not without the cost of his his final hour, he called his five children to him, each a respectable dragon in their own right, to decide which among them would be the next king. However, instead of picking an heir, he gave each of his children a crest modeled after their dragon form with this simple request: Pick among yourselves a new king, one who has all the qualities that you want as your king. Then, with his last bit of strength, he cast a spell upon a large stone, forging an inscription that no man can read and a riddle that no man has ever solved. After the king's passing, the siblings quarreled among themselves of who should be king. After much fighting, disagreeing, and outright brawling the five split the kingdom into five new kingdoms that still stand today.

No one thought too much of this legend, thinking it equal part fact as fiction, so no one ever tried to reunite the kingdoms together. But on the day July 7th of the year 777, over 500 years since the passing of The Dragon King, an event most catastrophic accorded. Monsters and demons, creatures of fairy tales, crept from the depths ready to continue what their master had started 500 years prior. These foul beasts attacked the citizens of the lands, pillaging and burning as they went. Leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. Each of the five kingdoms now fight on their own battle fronts, still not united, and all are reaching the breaking point.

3 months after the arise of demons, the crown prince of the Fire Dragon Kingdom, Natsu Dragneel, rallied a band of loyal friends and subjects to travel to the Labyrinth of the King, the old capital and castle of the Dragon king, to find the answers that might save their world. The labyrinth laid in a neutral space of land. A place that none of the five kingdoms have every tried to claim. It sits at the very center of the Fiore, touching all five of the kingdoms. There, this band found the monument that both Lucy and Natsu were now staring at, their only hope in how to save the world and no one in the five kingdoms can read the bloody thing.

Sighing again, Lucy turned back to Natsu.

"What are we supposed to do? We've been working on this for over a month now, sent work to every kingdom and we can only read as much now as we could when we found this stupid thing! The dumb riddle says to unite the kingdoms but the only kingdom that has lent any aid is the Sky Dragon Kingdom. Iron refuses to band with us and the kingdoms of Shadow and Light won't until Iron does!"

Now groaning, Lucy turned to flop into an empty chair, her exhaustion was evident through her posture and the bags that now took residence under her eyes. The one beautiful astronomer/historian of the Fire Dragon Kingdom looked but a shell of her former self. Looking equally as tired, the prince took a seat across from her at the table and rested his head in the crook of his arms. He had been so hopeful when they set off on this journey, even more so when they found the stone. He brought his best men: Lucy Heartfilia, the royal historian and astronomer, Gray Fullbuster, a powerful ice mage in the royal army, Erza Scarlet, high captain of the royal guard and Happy, his ever faithful exceed. Once word was sent out to all the five kingdoms, Fire sent captain Laxus Dreyar and his thunder tribe troops while the Kingdom of Sky sent the crown princess Wendy Marvell, her exceed Carla, and the Strauss Guards. No other kingdom would send add. But even with all this help, their were no where near closer to figuring out what was written on the stone.

The two best friends rested, both too worn to move, to grief-stricken to think, all they could do was pray for a miracle.

 _Meanwhile,_

In a room filled to the brim with treasure sat the newly appointed king of the Iron Dragon Kingdom. A harsh scowl burned into his face, as he browsed through his tome of legends.

"Unite the kingdoms huh? What fuckin' good is that if we can't even decide on who would be king? Stupid Salamander, damn brat prob' didn't think about what type of war that dumb idea might start and like hell i'm fighting two fuckin' wars at once!"

The dark man grumbled to himself, Gajeel Redfox is his name, he was the type of man who knew what he wanted and was one hell of a hoarder once he finally got it. Some have even called him evil, but he was a king who coveted his people and fight to keep what's his safe. He wasn't going to throw his lot in with that dumbass Salamander, whose grand idea was based off a fairytale. No, he would play this by ear and only join when there wasn't any doubt that it would be the only option left. Sighing, the man stood up and stretched while looking out the window to see the clear night sky

"Hm, maybe I'll go for a flight"

 _Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, constructive criticism is more than welcome! See you in Chapter 2: Just my luck._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this story cuz here's another! Please note that I am kindof "creating science" in this chapter so all you physicists out there please don't take it too seriously._

~"hi"~ - sound / video from a TV, radio, or broadcast.

 _Meanwhile in Oak Town, at 10:45 am on a Friday morning, In Fairy High, in AP Physics…_

The classroom was dark, lights turned off and windows shut. The only light available came from the TV stationed on a moving cart. Both the students and the teacher were enamored by the news broadcast that they were watching live. Well, all except one person actually.

~ (Watching the TV) A man of smaller stature and graying blue hair, and wearing a nice suit stood on a stage taking questions from the audience about his latest research on Interdimensional Transportation.

"Professor McGarden, what inspired you to begin your groundbreaking research on Interdimensional Transportation?"

The man on the stage turned and smiled at the reporter before he turned to his powerpoint to flip to a particular slide.

"I have always been intrigued by the peculiar movement of free-roaming particles, on how a particle just seems to faze in and out of existence during its trajectory. I was always bothered by the question of ' when the particles faze out of existence, where do they go?' based on the first law of energy, that matter and energy can not be destroyed or created, I came to the plausible conclusion that the particle had to go _somewhere._ The question then was _where_ "

The man took a pause to turn the slides, which now showed an illustration that shows two dimensions which were divided by a wall.

"I theorized that much like particles that undergo the Energy Tunneling, particles somehow are able to 'tunnel' through the energy divider between our dimension and another. I believed that if we can harness this energy, we to could travel to different dimensions"

The audience, who were hanging on every word, jumped with question after question. Wanting to know more, needed to know more. The man just smiled again, flipped to another slide and continued to speak.

"After ten years of hard work, sweat, and tears, Ladies, and Gentlemen, we here at McGarden Sciences have successfully transported and retrieved an object to and from another dimension!"

The audience became even more ecstatic, some even jumping from their seats, hoping that the great John McGarden could answer their questions and show off even more of his brilliance. ~

But just as Prof. McGarden was to answer another question, the bell rang throughout the school, signaling the changing of periods. Students rose from their seats in an exciting murmur, animatedly talking amongst themselves about this newest development in science. The class quickly exited the classroom, except for one student who took her time raising from her seat, clearly in no rush at all to get to her next class.

Sighing, Leviana "Levy" McGarden rose from her seat. Being the only sophomore in her AP Physics class made Levy kind of a loner but after the newest release of her father's 'groundbreaking' work, Levy suddenly became the most popular person in the class. Ever since the announcement of her Father's latest work, everyone wanted to ask **her** questions on it.

"Levy! How did your dad even come up this his idea?"

"Levy, what type of computer systems is your dad running?"

"Levy, do you think I could go see your dad's lab?"

Everyone, from students to teachers wants the latest scoop, the inside access, anything really. At first, it was cool, especially when the most popular guy in school wanted to talk to you. But after a day of it, Levy realized that no one was really interested in _her_ just her dad's work.

Levy finally made her way out of the classroom and headed to her locker where she found it block by to arguing males.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, I have more of an idea than you!"

In front of her locker stood arguing Levy's two best friends, Jet and Droy. Jet: a tall, slim young man with bright orange hair. He was also a Sophomore and a member of the track team, he's been going to states since his freshman year for his sprint times. Jet had an overall love of sports and really wanted to be a gym teacher when he was finished with school. Droy: also a tall sophomore - even taller than Jet - but was much more…. Husky. Atop of his head was jet black hair which had been gelled into a curl. Biology was Droy's favorite subject, particularly the disciple that dealt with plants. Droy had dreams of being a botanist, hoping to maybe research one day at the same company that Levy's dad owned. Levy has been friends with these two since diapers and even after years of rejection both boys still had large crushes on the small girl.

"Guys, what are you arguing about now?"

Both boys whipped their heads around towards the small girl, huffing Jet revealed the topic of argument.

"Levy! Tell Droy that you would never go to the dance with him! You would rather go with me right?"

Miffed, the larger boy turned sharply to the other and glared while replying

"Only if she had no taste! Levy is a woman of science! She's not gonna want to go to the dance with a date that only wants to talk about sports, right Levy?"

Grumbling, Levy just pushed the two out of the way and exchanged her books. If she's rejected them once, she's done it a thousand times. Don't get her wrong, both Jet and Droy were fine young men who honestly cared about her feelings and wellbeing. They really wanted her to be happy. But….. They were boring! Every day, in and out, they never changed, never had anything new. Levy didn't want boredom, she wanted excitement dammit!

"Guys, I already said I wasn't going with _either of you_ 'cuz I'm not even going to the dance. I'm busy tonight remember?"

Yes, Levy McGarden was probably the only girl in her school who wasn't going to the school dance. Not because she doesn't want to mind you. Levy would _kill_ to go to the dance but no, she has to 'help her dad' more like sit there while he works while getting a lecture simultaneously. Not her idea of a fun night.

Levy turned to walk to her next class, a class that both buys also were in. noticing that she was leaving the boys quickly dropped the topic and followed after her.

"Well, was can always go with you to help your dad?"

"That's sweet Jet, but don't bother. You two should go to the dance, have fun for me!"

The three friends headed to class, unbeknown to any of them that after tonight, nothing would be the same.

 _Later that night…._

"Leviana could you hand me that wrench? The one on the left, that's a girl"

Levy wordlessly handed her father the wrench he wanted, all without lifting her eye away from her latest adventure novel. It was a spin-off of Beauty and the Beast, but with much more action along with romance. Levy just fell in love with the story. All her life, Levy had wanted an adventure like that. One filled with far off places, new faces, thrills, and chills, and simply exploring. Levy personally loved languages, she always thought that if - _when_ \- she goes off into the wide world, it would be easier to move about if she could understand the native tongue. She already knew 4 languages rather fluently through self-study and she was currently working on her fifth, Danish. She was fascinated by the language, one how rough but the same time pleasant to the ear it was. Currently, in her book bag, there were stored away all the books she used for study, but after her father saw them she had to put them away.

"I don't understand you Leviana. You've been gifted with such a mind for knowledge and you would rather devote your mental powers to learning languages that you'll never even use!"

Levy and her father have always been at an impasse about Levy's future. Levy was a genius, she really didn't even need highschool she could just jump right into college if she wanted to but Levy didn't want to be a scientist! Her father had always encouraged her to go for the sciences, however.

"You could make so many breakthroughs with your mind Leviana, what good comes from being a linguist?"

In truth, Levy wasn't interested in 'making breakthroughs'. She wanted to see the world not stay in her town and take over her dad's lab when he retires. She wanted to make a difference, a real difference, not solve a theoretical problem but a real, current one. She wanted to travel the world, meet new people, see how they live and see how they're different. Heck, maybe even find true love!

"Dad I don't want to be a scientist. I want adventure! I want to see places and meet people and…. And…. find where I'm supposed to be!"

John McGarden paused in his tinkering, frowning he turned to his daughter in confusion. During their discussion, Prof. McGarden had been working on his scaled up model of his current dimensional transporter. With this model he hoped to test the effects of dimensional transportation on larger objects, maybe even people once fully tested.

"I just don't understand why you have to leave to find yourself. You're my only daughter Leviana and I would rather not have you gallivanting through some jungle somewhere where you could be eaten or attacked or killed!

Huffing, Levy closed her book and placed it back in her pack. Turning towards her father she continued to defend her position. As the two debated, however, in the night sky, a storm was starting to stir up. Dark clouds gathered, blending as lightning cracked across the sky followed closely by rolls of thunder. In the lab, Levy and her Father had decided to call it quits for the night, packing up Levy throw her back pack on and turn to leave when it happened.

 **CRACK**

A violent shock ripped through the building as a power jolt of lightning smashing into the frame. The power in the building surged, making some devices go dead while other come to life. One such device with the enlarged dimensional transporter, which was still untested. The power charge from the bolt caused a large power surge to the transporter, bypassing all of the safety features to create a large, human sized, vacuum. The force of suction was immense, every object in the room that was not bolted down was quickly absorbed by the swirling vacuum portal.

Both Levy and her father quickly grabbed onto tables and desks, each fighting to retain their grip.

"Levy! Don't let go!"

Her father screamed over the sound, himself braced against a bolted lab bench. Levy, however, was not that lucky. In her panic, she clung onto the first piece of furniture available, a simple wooden desk. Levy, due to her small stature wasn't very strong physically and was losing her grip fast. Noticing this, Her father tried to stretch his arm to pull her to him.

"Levy! Grab my hand!"

Fighting the gale, Levy looked and saw her father's outstretched hand. Fearfully she out stretched her arm to grab his, but that was what broke the camel's back. Without her second hand, her grip weakened immediately and the force of suction swiftly pulled her in. As she sailed through the air, in a late-ditch effort, Levy's hand caught onto a sample container that was clamped into the machine. But due to her acceleration, her ended up ripping the sample out with her.

"Dad!"

"Levy!"

And then she was gone.

 _Fave and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, Guys! Chapter 3 coming at you! Please enjoy!_

 _In Fiore…_

The dark sky was adorned with bright stars, forming galaxies and constellations as far as the eye could see. The great heavens were clear of any clouds or obstructions, making it a perfect night for a flight.

Dark wings stretched across the sky, gracefully carrying their heavy load of a mighty dragon. The dragon was as dark as its wings, almost blending into the night save for the reflecting gleam of starlight off its metallic scales. Anyone who was gazing at the stars tonight would have seen the dark mass as it traveled and known that it was the Mighty Black Steel Gajeel, King of the Kingdom of the Iron Dragon.

As the dragon flew, he breathed in the fresh night air, filling his lungs with the sweet scent of the sky.

"Damn, I needed this" rumbled the beast to himself.

While enjoying the fresh night time breeze, the dragon closed his eyes to appreciate the sounds of the forest as he flew over. Yes, tonight was a perfect night. Nothing could ruin it. The dragon opened his eyes as he climbed into the air. Higher and higher, coming close to touching the stars themselves where he leveled out and glided with the currents. Up here, no noise was heard save the blowing of the wind and the beating of his wings.

Well, kind of. It was pretty quiet until he started to hear a low whistle.

Startled, the dragon quickly stopped mid air and hovered. Turning in all directions to find the whistle that was rapidly getting loader and loader. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, the dragon saw an unnatural light. The dragon whipped his head around to see a fiery ball of light flying straight towards him! Roaring, the dragon veered out of the way.

"What the fuc-"

The rest of the comment was lost in the noise of the ball of light as it whirled passed the dragon at a blistering pace. Curiously, the dragon gazed at the bright flying light, almost as bright as a star…

"A shooting star….?"

As quickly as the falling star itself, an idea popped into the great beast's mind. _I don't have a shooting star in my treasures_ , the dragon inquired. Fueled by this greedy thought, the dragon gave chase. With every beat of his vast wings, the dragon gained on the star. Closer and closer until the dragon was right above the star. Stretching his front claws, the dragon swooped in and plucked the star out of the sky. Roaring in his delight, the dragon turned back towards his castle, unbeknown to him that his "star" was quickly losing its glow.

 _Meanwhile back with Natsu and the gang_ …

Even after their collapse in the chairs in the middle chamber, Natsu and Lucy still couldn't sleep. So, in order to relax their minds, the two friends headed outside to do some stargazing.

"I don't think I will ever not feel enchanted when I look up at the stars," Lucy said, mystified at the heavens.

"Yeah, they're pretty. I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'? Nastu! Look! All the universe is before us! Look at all the stars and galaxies and solar systems and -"

"Lucy…"

"- Novas! How can you justify the whole of...of _EVERYTHING_ as just 'pretty'! Nastu-"

"Hey, Luce"

"-How can you just ignore the grandness of it! Don't you ever listen to my lectures of-"

"LUCY!"

"What?"

"LOOK!"

Natsu yelled as he pointed towards the sky, just in time to see a large dark dragon dodge a falling star.

"Natsu! You don't think…"

"We never know Luce! Let's go!"

The two friends gave chase, Natsu who quickly changed into his dragon form and Lucy who jumped on Natsu's back. As they flew quickly towards the dragon and the star, the pair watched the dark dragon snatch the star and quickly turned to leave.

"Natsu! Who do you think that was?"

"From the size and smell, I would say that's old iron breath! C'mon! We got to see if that's the star we need!"

Quickly, they flew after the other dragon. The pair was still ways off, unable to completely catch the dragon before he reached his castle but that didn't deter the pair. If this was the star they needed, nothing was going to stop them from saving their world.

 _In the Castle of the Iron Dragon…_

Black Steel flew into his courtroom, eager to marvel at his prize. Gently he landed so that he wouldn't damage the star. In his unique laughing styling "Gihi!", the iron dragon looked down at his prize only to find that it wasn't a star. Heck, it wasn't even a rock. It was a girl.

"What the fuck?!"

The dragon roared in protest, where the fuck was his star? He didn't want a girl! And it wasn't even a full girl, it was a tiny girl! There in the clutches of the dragon was a young girl (more like a lady) with bright blue, curly hair in an orange sun dress and strap sandals. The girl head a bright orange headband holding her hair back and a green backpack on her back. All in all, she kind of looked like a fairy.

The dragon's roar woke the girl from her slumber, confused, she woke in a daze and turned towards the sound of the noise, only to come face to face with a dragon. Squealing, the girl was startled. She fumbled out of the dragon's paw and fall to the floor with a thump. Fearfully she scrambled to her feet to distance herself from the beast, tears filled her eyes as fear shook her. The dragon was quick, however, to catch the girl, star or not she was still his. He caught her so she was his.

Around and round the courtroom, the dragon chased the little girl, swearing as he went until their little mouse and cat game came to an end with the arrival of a new dragon. Natsu, in his dragon form, crashed into the courtroom starling both the girl and the other dragon.

"Damnit Salamander! What the fuck gave you the idea that you could crash into my castle anytime you felt like it!"

"Not now iron head! Where's the star? It might be the star we need!"

The larger dragon paused, slowly he turned his head to the shivering girl huddled by the wall as he recalled the riddle on the stone.

 _...One that comes like a falling star…_

"It can't be.."

The red dragon and his companion both turned to what the iron dragon was looking at, only to discover a girl. Lucy, seeing this, quickly hopped off Natsu and headed towards the girl. Seeing a human for the first time since waking, the young girl bolted towards Lucy and clung to her.

"Hey! Hey! It's ok…"

Lucy shushed the sobbing girl, quickly wrapping the girl in her arms to calm her. Glaring, Lucy turned to the two beasts and told them off.

"Lay off you two! She's terrified!"

"Well, where did she come from?" Natsu questioned as he turned to Gajeel, "and where's the star?"

The darker dragon was very quiet, still fixated on the girl. After more questioning, he finally responded;

"She was the star…"

Both Lucy and Natsu whipped their heads around to gasp at the girl, who was completely confused.

"Wha-what do you mean I-I was a star?!"

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, Fave and Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! So sorry this was late, I had a pretty busy weekend and Monday. But without further ado….. Chapter 4!_

 _Last time…_

"What _do you mean I was a star?"_

With three pairs of eyes relentlessly staring at her, Levy couldn't help but feel a sickening cocktail of nervousness, nausea, and dread. _"Was it something I said?"_ Levy thought as she slowly tried to shy away from the grin of the blond woman, only to be prevented because of the grip she had on her. Panicking, Levy started to pull harder, enough so that it shook Lucy from her stupor.

With a shake of her head, Lucy came back to her senses and quickly released the girl. The sudden release, however, was unexpected thus causing the smaller girl to fall down. Gasping, Lucy bent down to help her up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!"

Upon helping her up, Lucy noticed the look of sheer terror in the smaller girl's eyes. Whipping her head around, she yelled the dragons out of their daze.

"Guys! What did I say about freaking the girl out!"

The black dragon scoffed and turned his head, while the read dragon quickly shrunk back to his human form.

"yeah, yeah I know Luce!... it's not like we were the-"

" What was that Natsu?!"

Shrieking, the fire prince turned tail and ran for cover behind the iron dragon who send a nasty glare to the blond in defiance.

" _what type of wierdoville did I land in?_ " thought Levy as she watched one dragon turn into a man and a young blond woman scare off both beasts. Taking this distraction as an opportunity to escape, Levy slowly backed away from the screaming girl, who's name she now knew was Lucy. Slowly she backed away, careful to make her steps as light as possible, until she reached a distance that she was sure she could bolt to the door before anyone else took notice. When she turned to run however, she ran right into a new person, knocking them both down into a tangled heap.

The sudden sounds of colliding bodies drew the attention of the dragon, former dragon, and formidable blond.

"OH! what the heck do you think you're doing?!" bellowed the dark dragon, as he advanced on the two tangled bodies.

Squeaking, Levy tried to untangle herself from the person below her only to be plucked from the ground by a giant dragon claw.

With tears of fear rolling down her face, Levy attempted to plead for her life.

"Please don't eat me! I won't taste good, honest! I didn't mean to end up here, or not be a star or whatever, or bug you just - just please don't eat me!"

"Pipe down pipsqueak! Ain't nobody eattin' you! So stop your screaming!"

"That's right!" called the former dragon, "Cuz' you're coming with us! So you don't have to be scared of old iron head here!"

"LIKE HELL SHE IS! I caught her so she's mine! Ain't nobody else in the whole world who has a human star...uh..thing! That makes her special! A treasure that no other man has so I'm keeping her!"

"Gajeel please," called Lucy, "remember the riddle? She might be the one!"

"'Course I do! That makes her even more special!"

"Gajeel you can't-"

"You forget your place woman! You are not speaking to the King of the Fire Dragon Kingdom but me! Black Steel Gajeel! King of the Kingdom of the Iron Dragon! I am king here! My word is law! And if I want to keep the shrimp then I can!

"Shrimp?!" Levy cried out, what an insult!

"oh! Iron head! Don't you care about the world at all!"

"'Course I do! But I would be a fool to hand over the fate of the world to an idiot! You would so soon abandon your kingdom to galavant off after a fairytale! You're just lucky that it seems that the tale MIGHT be true!"

The former dragon looked away from the dragon in shame. For he knew it was true what he said.

Still hanging off the claw, still terrified, but now confused, Levy came to the conclusion that these people thought she was some legendary hero or something!

"Um-"

"Juvia!" the black beast bellowed

"Yes, my king?"

A new voice was heard, Levy turned to gaze upon the woman who she had mowed down just a few minutes prior. This woman was equally as beautiful as the blond named Lucy, she had dark, blue, slightly curled, long hair that was adorned with a black Russian hat. She wore a gorgeous even darker blue dress that showed her legs and breasts wonderfully, Levy thought with envy, making her look almost unearthly.

The dragon, whose name was Gajeel, turned to the newcomer and placed Levy at her feet.

"Take my Shrimp to her room, the chamber next to mine, while I show fire brains and bunny girl -"

"It was one time!"

"-the way out."

Juvia nodded and gently took the small girl in her arms as she directed her down a hallway. Gajeel turned and roared at the pair to leave. Levy could only think what could she have done to end up a prisoner of an iron dragon…

" _and who is he calling a shrimp?!_ "

 _Thanks everyone! Please fave and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Guys! Hope you liked the last chapter cuz here comes Chapter 5!_

Levy silently followed after the other bluenette down the dark hallway. The somber decor matched it's master to a T: The floor was finely crafted out of deep brown oak, the knots in the grooves almost not visible to the eye while the walls were built of blackened stone bricks. The lighting was dim, being the only illumination came from candles placed high on the walls. Their holders were forged of dark iron - maybe steel - and shaped into fearsome dragon-like beasts. Lining the hall were paintings and portraits of all kinds, but in the shadow of the hall they were all given a more sinister twist. Even the windows were covered with metallic grey curtains, blocking every hope of moonlight seeping in.

Passing a particularly frightening portrait of a man whose expression could scare dragons, Levy couldn't help but whimper. In just a few short minutes (or maybe it was hours?) Levy went from being a normal teenage girl who was anger at her father to being a prisoner to a fearsome dragon, who by the looks of it has no intention of ever letting her go. The woman - Juvia, Levy recalls - turned and gave the whimpering girl a look of sympathy and pity.

"Juvia is sorry for his Highness's behavior, he is not normally in a bad mood. Well, not this much of a bad mood anyways."

Levy had to physically stop herself from laughing at the irony, of course, the dragon she gets stuck with has a case of terminal moodiness. Levy simply nodded her head and continued to follow the taller woman. Frowning, Juvia turned a corner and headed down a different hallway. This one was different then the last, while it still possessed the black brick, brown floor, and dim light, the black brick was now adorned with gold and silver markings. Sometimes just simple things like swirls sometimes detailed works of great art. The gold and silver painted scene after scene on the bleak walls, breathing a sense of wonder and beauty into the darkness of the palace. Levy could only gab in amazement as she and Juvia traveled farther down the passage.

"Juvia wishes she could explain her lord's behavior better but Juvia is afraid that Juvia can not. Juvia is truly sorry Miss Shrimp"

Levy was immediately forced out of her daze at the reminder of the insult that the black dragon christened her with.

"My name is not shrimp!"

Juvia was startled to a stop, for haven't heard the girl speak until this moment and for her to shout so suddenly spooked her quite a bit.

"What?"

"My. Name. Is. Not. Shrimp! My name is Levy! Levy McGarden!"

Juvia gasped at the girl. Oh! Her King had done it again!

"Oh! Juvia is so sorry! Juvia should have asked your name! Juvia just assumed that shrimp was Miss Levy's name because her Lord called her that! Juvia should have known better! Gajeel-sama has an awful habit of nicknaming people the strangest things!"

Levy couldn't stop the snort from escaping her lips, that certainly explained 'Salamander' and 'Bunny girl'.

"Does he call you something too?"

The sudden look of gloom and annoyances upon Juvia's face gave away the answer.

"Yes, Gajeel - sama is quite fond of calling Juvia 'Gloomy' or 'Rain woman'"

Levy couldn't help but feel sorry for this woman. Levy had only known the dragon for a short period of time and she was already sick of the name "Shrimp", she couldn't even begin to fathom having the deal with that horrid nickname for as long as Juvia has known him. She would go crazy! The two women swiftly continued on their way until they came to a door. The door itself was a thing of beauty: Cherry oak wood trimmed in silver and steel finishings, creating a flowering vine. One flower even served as the door knob, giving the door a finishing touch of magic and fantasy. Juvia took hold of the knob and turned to Levy as she opened the door.

"This will be your room, as Gajeel - sama directed, Juvia hopes that it is comfortable enough for you, Miss Levy"

The door reveals a room that could only be described as victorian princess's room. Levy could feel her jaw unhinge as she gawked at it's beauty. Pale blues and light greys made up the color scheme of the room while all the furniture was made of gorgeous iron, so pretty in fact that Levy wasn't sure if it was really even iron. The room was huge, much bigger then her room at home, and it even had a huge bay window which was filled with comfortable cushions and blankets: a perfect place to read! Walking around, Levy noticed a wonderful desk and 3 humongous book cases filled with books. On one wall there were 2 door, equally as beautiful as the door to the room while on the opposite side was a single door, which was darker in color than the other doors.

"These two door here are to the closet and the bathroom" Juvia pointed, "and the other door is to his Highness's chambers"

What?

"What?" Levy squeaked, his room was right there?!

"Yes," Juvia mused, "This particular room was originally designed for Gajeel - sama's future bride, however, Gajeel - sama has yet to find his soul mate so this room has never been used. Miss Levy will be the first"

Any thoughts of how wonderful this room quickly flew out the window. Levy was now the prisoner of a giant, metal dragon whose bedroom was right next door! What had she ever done to deserve this?!

 _Meanwhile, flying high in the sky above Foire_

Natsu and Lucy quietly flew back to the Dragon King's palace, both were in rather law spirits. finally, they had found a clue to solving the riddle and she just had to be captured by the thick-headed Gajeel Black Steel! As they flew, Natsu mood soured until a deep frown was imbedded.

"(grumbling) Stupid metal head…. Thinks he knows what's best… thinks he's so smart…"

"Natsu I know you're upset, but there is nothing we can do now! We just need to be patient."

"Lucy we don't have time to be patient! Who knows how long it will take to get Iron Breath to come around!"

"Well, what would you propose for us to do? It's not like we can just kidnap her or something-"

"That's it!"

"What?! Natsu you can't be serious!"

"Think about it, Luce! It might be the only way!"

By the time the two had reached their destination, the morning sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. The pair was greeted by their friend and fellow companion Gray Fullbuster.

"What are you two doing up so early? You weren't having some kind of midnight lover's rendezvous were you?"

Turning beet red, Lucy quickly denied the idea, while Natsu looked even more confused.

"Eh? What the heck are you talking about? We can't think of stupid stuff right now! We have to go kidnap the star lady!"

"The what?"

"Natsu!"

The bickering caught the attention of the rest of the party, soon everyone was awake and all decided to gather in the middle chamber to hear what Natsu had to say. Murmurs of this 'star lady' and what exactly Natsu and Lucy were doing so late last night filled the middle chamber, where in the front by the stone stood a blushing Lucy and Natsu.

"Alright! Last night while all you lazy bums were snoozing away-"

"We are entitled a good night's sleep you know."

"Shut up Ice Prick! Anyways, while you were snoozing, me and Luce saw something amazing! So there was this girl, who was a star but was actually a girl, and old Iron Breath was there and-"

"Um, Natsu let me explain it"

"What? I was doing just fine!"

"Like hell you were!"

"YOU WANNA GO FROST BRAIN?!"

"Are you two fighting?"

*squeak* "No Erza" X2

Shaking her head, Lucy silently wondered if the Fire Dragon Kingdom would do ok with Natsu as king. Sighing, she continued where Natsu left off -in much more, and clearer detail that is- and told the group all about the girl and how Gajeel had her captive.

"Well, I'm sure that if we explain to Gajeel why we need her I'm sure he'll let us talk to her," Wendy said so innocently, the young princess clearly had not been around the Iron Drake when he was in a bad mood.

"Old Iron Breath? Of course not! He wouldn't lift a finger to save the world! No, we need to do this another way. And I have a great idea!"

Lucy gave Natsu a piercing gaze as if she already knew what he wanted to do.

"Natsu you don't mean…"

"Yup! We're kidnapping her!"

…..

"WHAT?!"

 _Thank you all and goodnight!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but here it chapter 6!_

The Sun was just peaking over the horizon, it's slivers of light slipping past the drapes in the room, when Levy was awoken by a bang at her (her?) door. Groaning, she turned from the noise, snuggling deeper into her soft fluffy pillows. Levy was about to fall right back to sleep too, if it wasn't for the renewal of the 'knocking'.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Moaning, Levy flipped the covers over her head in protest. It was way too early to get up for school!

"Oh! Shrimp! GET UP!"

A load and certainly not her mother's voice blasted from behind the door. Squeaking, Levy flung herself out from under the covers. With her eyes now open she could see that she was definitely not in her room or even her house! Memories of the past night's events raced back to her, along with the knowledge of _who's_ voice that was. Fear filled her, vivid images of the metal dragon flashed before her eyes, as Levy shakily rose from the surprising soft bed.

"OH! Are you up or not?!"

"I'm up!" Squeaked Levy, making sure to stand a far distance from the door.

She didn't know why the dragon was there, or - now that she was thinking about it - how the dragon even fit inside the hallway. Sure, it was pretty big, but surely not big enough for a dragon! But just as Levy's mind started to entertain the thought, the dragon's voice responded to her answer.

"Good. Well, are you decent?"

What?

"What?" Levy parroted her thoughts, why would he be asking if she was decent? He didn't mean-

"Well, even if you ain't I'm coming in! Throw something on!"

He did…

"W-wait what do you- How are you- WAIT!"

Levy cried out in vain, for before she could even move, the door are smashed to pieces!

….

Or… it was opened?

Instead of a mighty metal dragon, a man - a fairly tall man but still a man - barged into the room. Levy could only gasp at the newcomer: he was tall, like really tall! His figure filling the doorway almost completely. He was quite muscular, with broad shoulders and impressive arm muscles, he looked to almost stretched his clothes to their limits. The man himself had dark tan skin, adorned with multiple scars and iron piercing, on his head sat a long mane of thick black hair which was long enough to reach his mid back. But what was most striking was his blood red eyes, with pupils shaped in reptilian form. Levy couldn't help but be attracted to the man, he was the exact opposite of every guy she had ever met. He was this exotic beautiful that sounded an awful lot like the big scary dragon she met last night!

The dark haired male took his time to inspect the girl whom he had found last night. She was something out of a fairy tale, maybe a fairy herself. A beautiful little fae that with her bright blue curls, chocolate brown doe eyes and petite figure seemed to send his heart racing. _Could she be?..._ Inquired the man in his thoughts, as he stared at her with wonder.

 _Why is he glaring at me?!_ Screamed Levy in her mind. She had but moments ago shook herself out from her daydream only to discover that the man was glaring something fierce at her.

"Um…"

Shaking out of his stupor, the man's face quickly turned indifferent then modified quite rapidly into a terrifying grin.

"Ha! You really are as small as I remember ya! I was starting to think that it was just a trick of the light!"

Pouting, Levy couldn't stop herself from following up with a comeback.

"I am not short! Nor am I a shrimp! You're just abnormally tall you big brute! And for the record, we haven't met until this moment!"

The man seemed to take a step back as if he was surprised by her outburst. But that shock quickly melted away to fascination and satisfaction of getting a reaction out of her.

"Gihi! What are you talkin' about Shrimp? Course we met last night! I'm the one who caught you last night! Gihi! Had you dangling on my claw too! Gihi!"

The man broke into a very strange laughter, somehow the little shrimp just amused he so! Levy could only contort her face in deep confusion. What the heck is this lunatic talking about? She was dangling on the claw of the…. The… wait...woa?

"Wait a minute! You're….You're….?"

"Gihi! That's right Shrimp! I am Black Steel Gajeel! Lord and King of the land of the Iron Dragon!"

The man - Gajeel - looked so proud of himself, only to have his smug grin wiped clean as he watched the little fae's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Thump.

 _Meanwhile, in other places within the castle…_

Juvia was within Her King's private office going over some documents that needed to be attended to. As she organized the sheets, she couldn't help but think about the strange new girl within the palace.

"Juvia hopes the Miss Levy is sleeping well. Heavens knows that after a night like last night Miss Levy cold use the sleep…..maybe Juvia will check up on her in a bit"

While she worked, Juvia couldn't help be notice the increasing sound of stomping feet, and just as she turned to investigate the door to the chamber burst open. There, stood her King with a very much so unconscious Miss Levy.

"Gajeel - sama! What did you do?!"

"Nothin'! I didn't do nothin'! She just fainted! I didn't even touch her! Now fix her!"

Juvia quickly removed the girl from her lord's arms and placed her on the desk. Panicking, Juvia conjured a small bubble of water and downs the poor girl face.

"Gasp! Choke! Cough! Cough! Wh-what the fuck?!"

Woken from water shock, Levy was very discombobulated. Wiping the water from her eyes, she sat up on the desk to discover the worried faces of Juvia and no-longer-a-dragon Gajeel.

"Dammit Shrimp! You about gave me a heart attack!"

Gajeel rushed to the girl and pulled her close. Juvia's eyes widened, she has never seen her King so gentle, so concerned about a stranger. _Could Miss Levy be…..?_ Unconsciously Levy leaned into Gajeel embrace, finding it surprisingly warm and comforting.

Well, until she realized that he was a _guy_. And a hot guy to boot.

A blush rushed to cover her cheeks, almost staining her face bright red. Levy pushed away gently and attempted to sit up.

"I'm fine! Really!"

Gajeel glared, not believing her, but still moved to allow her to stand. An awkward silence filled the room: Levy was to embarrassed to speak, Juvia honestly didn't know what to say, and Gajeel was far too busy glaring a hole into his Shrimps head to speak. The silence didn't last too long, however, for it was interrupted by a knock at the offices door.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling."

A mysterious new voice called out from the other side of the door. It was definitely male and quite deep. Levy could only imagine that the voice belonged to a very big, very tall man. One that might even be taller then Gajeel.

"It's alright Lil', false alarm"

The door proceeded to open, but if Levy was surprised by the dragon and then a man Gajeel, she was flabbergasted by the 'person' who walked in.

There stood the proud warrior Pantherlily, in His small form of course. Levy's jaw dropped as the small cat walked in, wearing only a pair of brown pants and a sword strapped to his back. The voice certainly did NOT correspond with the body. Lily's eyes quickly found the smaller girl and an eyebrow was raised in question.

"Gajeel, whom might this young lady be? I don't recognize her among the palace staff. Is she a guest?"

Laughing in his particular way, Gajeel pulled an arm around Levy's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"This is my Shrimp! I caught her out of the sky when she was a falling star so until further notice she will be staying here!"

Lily was baffled. Fell from the sky?

"What do you mean she fell from the sky? Is she really a star? Or some unknown creature who can fly?"

"I don't know, personally the Shrimp looks like a fairy to me. Gihi! Straight out of a fairytale!"

"But- I'm just a-"

"I mean yeah other people have blue hair but I don't know nobody who's this small! Thought she was a kid at first until I saw her-"

"Juvia is quite confused too, she is not a mage of any order - Juvia would have felt her element - yet Miss Levy is not a normal human. That simply can not be-"

"But I am-"

"OH! Maybe she's a nymph! Gihi! She does look a little on the wild side if ya know what I -"

"Gajeel-sama there are no such things as-"

"SHUT UP!"

Crickets could be heard after the sudden outburst from the smaller woman. All eyes stared at the girl on shock, not expecting such an outburst.

"I AM A NORMAL HUMAN! I'm not a star, or a mage -whatever that is - or a nymph! A. NORMAL. HUMAN!"

Juvia's jaw dropped, Lilly raised a brow and Gajeel…. Well, Gajeel just saw a furious goddess, with flaming cheeks, wild blue hair and a glare that could pierce stone.

Needless to say, Gajeel was sure he was in love.

"Gihi, gihihi, GIHIHIHIHI HAHAHAHAHA!" A booming laughter erupted from the iron drake, filling the room with its sound and vibrations. The Dragon shook so hard that he doubled over in laughter. This only processed to piss the little woman off more. Stomping her feet in protest, Levy drew the attention of the room back to her, where she demanded to know what was so funny.

"Gihi Shrimp! I think I like you, a lot! Ok! Shrimp its time to give you the grand tour! Gotta make sure you like it an' all!"

Although confused, the other three complied with the request and soon the four were exploring the castle, getting to know each other better and Gajeel became sure:

This little woman was his soul mate, and soon to be his queen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, guys! So sorry for the late updates, life has been crazy lately. I just recently got a new job so that's eating up my time. But here is chapter 7!_

The moonlight seeped into the room through the bay window, illuminating the girl resting on top of the comforter. Levy gazed up at the elegant ceiling as she recounted the events of the day. After a tour of the castle, Gajeel entertained her with the history of his world and his kingdom. Levy was enthralled by the differences between her world and the world she ended up in. Here, magic was a common thing, a profession even, with different types and purposes. There were creatures here, like dragons and exceeds that didn't exist in her world. It was almost like she had gotten herself stuck in an MMORPG!

Levy smiled to herself as she thought of the people that she had met; Juvia, Lily, the other prince Natsu and the blond woman Lucy, and of course Gajeel. A blush rushed to her cheeks as she thought of Gajeel, for a dragon he was one fine looking man. Completely different than any of other guys in Levy's life. Jet and Droy couldn't hope to compete!

"Wait! Compete for what?!" Levy asked herself as her blush deepened.

Levy quickly flopped onto her stomach and shoved her face into a pillow. _I can't believe I thought that!_ Levy screamed in her mind. But try all she might, she couldn't deny her attraction to the tall, strong man. He was wearing his royal armor as he showed her the castle: Black Steel plates with the royal emblem forged in the shoulder pieces. He had no armor on his arms or hands, save for a few rings on each hand. His pants were a combination of the black steel and mail and on his back lay a dark gray cape. Even as a human, he still resembled his dragon form. And boy was it ever hot!

 _No! Bad brain!_ Levy screamed in her head as she quicker flipped over again, only this time she gazed out the window. The stars and moon looked beautiful tonight, you could see the whole galaxy! Getting up, Levy walked towards the window and sat down on the pillows. Even with this spectacular view, her mind kept wandering towards Gajeel. Allowing herself a moment to daydream, Levy failed to see a dragon land in the distance, or the people get off the dragon. It wasn't until there was a knock on her window was Levy awoken from her daydream.

 **Knock knock**

There, on the other side of the glass was the blond girl Lucy! Upon noticing that Levy saw her, Lucy gave a sheepish smile and waved, one that Levy gave back awkwardly before cautiously opening the window.

"Um….hi?"

Levy just blinked. Sighing, Lucy gracefully climbed into the room, followed shortly by a not so graceful dark-haired man. Grunting, the man fell to the floor, and while gazing up at Lucy and Levy he asked:

"Why are we doing this again?"

"You know why, let's just get this over with!"

Now on his feet, the new Comer and Lucy both turned to look at Levy. Lucy with a bashful look and the male with one of slight interest.

"Um…" Levy started, mutely asking why the hell the two of them were there. Lucy noticed this and tried to explain, and failed.

"So, um, not to alarm you or anything but we really need - I mean, well this is so awkward…. Ok so if you don't mind we- um-"

"We're here to kidnap you." The dark haired man said bluntly. Whipping around, Lucy glared at the man.

"Gray! Did you have to be so blunt!? You could have scared her!"

"Well, it's not like your helping with all this screaming. Are you trying to give us away?"

As the two bickered, Levy took the opportunity to try to escape. She slowly back away, towards the door the led to Gajeel's chamber. She almost made it to the door too, if it wasn't for Natsu coming through the window.

" What's taking so long?!"

Startled, Levy tried to run, only to be suddenly caught in an ice cube! Before she could even scream, Lucy gagged her while apologizing profusely and with the help of Natsu and Gray, carried her out the window into the yard where they flew off into the unknown.

 _Meanwhile…_

While all of this was happening to poor Levy, Gajeel was holding a council meeting with his most trusted advisors about making Levy his queen. In the chamber of his office, there stood Gajeel, Juvia and Patherlily….needless to say, Gajeel didn't trust a lot of people.

"Are you sure?" questioned Lily, skeptical on how only after a day of knowing this Levy, his king was sure that she was his mate. Juvia nodded in agreement, after spending the day with Miss Levy, Juvia had come to like her very much but this was a little much.

"I'm more than just sure! Gihi! That fierce, little shrimp had the dragon in me at her feet just minutes after meeting her! I'd be a fool to let a woman like her go!" Gajeel answered with the stubbornness and confidence that only an iron dragon could possess. Somehow, that little shrimp captured his heart and he was in no hurry in ever getting it back. Juvia and Lily just looked at each other in confusion. Being themselves not dragons, it was hard to completely understand the inner workers of their king's mind, but if she made him happy…

They continued to discuss this until Gajeel came to an abrupt stop. Freezing in mid-speech, he furrowed his brows in confusion, as if he himself didn't know why he stopped.

"Gajeel-sama?"

"..."

"Gajeel?"

"...Something…..Something's not right…"

Something wasn't right, Gajeel felt it in his bones. His mind began to wonder, was he forgetting something? Was someone in trouble? But who? Lily and Juvia were right here, the only other person was Levy. Levy whom he was positive was in her room. Safe. But the feeling just wouldn't go away, so after a minute, Gajeel decided it was best to just check up on the Shrimp.

After ending the meeting early, Gajeel headed in the direction of Levy's room. As he walked, the feeling got stronger, and as the feeling strengthen, his pace quickened. Soon, he was racing down the halls at top speed. Sprinting around corners and bends, until he saw the metal rose door that led to his Shrimp's room. Stopping abruptly right in front of the door, Gajeel started to bang on the wood, calling out to the girl.

"Shrimp! Are you alright?!"

But no answer was given. After a minute of intensified pounding and calling, Gajeel threw open the door, only to find an empty room.

"No!"

Panic gripped his heart as he saw the empty room and ajar window, his nose started working overtime as searched the room for any clues. He picked up various scents: His shrimp, his queen, she had been here. There were three other scents as well, Bunny girl, Ice Freak and-!

"SALAMANDER!"

Growls and snarls, sounds that were not human, ripped from his thought. Metal scales rippled under the surface if his skin. Of all the people! Of all the people to be stupid enough to steal from him! _A dragon!_ To steal HIS Shrimp! _HIS MATE!_ Anger consumed him, dark thoughts permeated his mind. He was going to kill him!

From his lips, a roar broke free. It shook the very castle with its intensity, breaking windows and shattering ear drums in its wake. By the time the roar was finished, Juvia and Lily had raced to their king's side in question of what could have possibly happened.

"Prepare yourselves!" Gajeel snarled, reptilian eyes glaring, "They took my mate! We're going to kill the Salamander!"

 _Meanwhile…_

Red wings blazed across the night sky, going at a rate that was fast even for the hot-headed fire dragon. It's passengers held on for dear life as the beast rocketed past the clouds.

"Natsu! Slow down! You're going to kill us!" Lucy called over the wind while holding on to the no long froze but now tied Levy. Levy was screaming, even with her mouth covered. Without the use of her hands, Levy was sure that she was going to die!

"I can't Luce! We have to get back to base before Metalhead realizes we took the star girl! He kill us if we get caught!"

"Flamebrain! What type of mess did you get us into?!"

"Shut it Ice Princess! We have the world to save!"

The three bickered back and forth for the rest of the ride, while poor Levy prayed to God to not die. But she couldn't help but wonder about the whole 'world saving thing', what did they mean? What part does she play in this madness? One thing for certain though, she had no idea where she was going.

The party landed outside the old castle and hurried Levy in, pushing and pulling her down the maze of halls to the inner chamber. Once arrived, they were met with a plethora of different characters, all anxiously waiting for their return.

"So this is the star?" Questioned Wendy shyly as she gazed up at Levy.

"Yup!" Natsu replied as he continued to push Levy towards the monument, "With her help, we'll save the world!"

"Safhmm thh wrhmd?" Levy questioned, still gagged. These people were nuts if they thought that a 16-year-old could save the world! When they finally got to the stone, they untied her and ungagged her ("sorry!" Lucy said again) and presented her with their problem.

"So, sorry about that star lady, but we had to get you here as fast as possible!" Natsu explained, "Cuz the whole fate of the world relies on figuring out this rock here! We know what the top says but no one knows what the rest says, can you read it?" Natsu then turned and pointed at the monument its self. Levy turned to look and saw that the monument was indeed in two different languages. The top half was in her native tongue, which also seemed to be the native tongue of the people of this world as well. The bottom half, as Levy tried to decipher, was familiar. _Where had I seen this before?_ Levy pondered when all of a sudden it hit her:

"This is Danish!"

Murmurs echoed throughout the hall, both filled with excitement and confusion. Excited that the 'star' knew the language but confused on what exactly 'Danish ' was.

"So you can read it?" questioned a tall red haired woman with armor on.

"Um well, yes and no?" Answered Levy sheepishly. The red haired women gave Levy a stern look and asked her to elaborate.

"Well I'm still learning the language myself, but I could probably read it if I had my books."

"Books?" questioned Lucy, as she came closer.

"Yeah, my textbooks. There were in my backpack."

"Backpack?!" Natsu exclaimed he didn't grab a backpack. Turning to the two companions that went with him, Natsu asked if either of them had grabbed a backpack.

"Um...no, sorry?" Lucy replied shyly.

"Ugh, of course, we go on a suicide mission and forget the key component for success! Nice going Flamebrain!" Gray complained.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't know there was a backpack!"

"Stop fighting you two! Obviously, if we want the star we need to go back and get the backpack!" commanded the red hair woman, pushing the two boys away from each other.

"Erza! We can't go back! Metal Head probably knows we took his star and he'll KILL us if he sees us!" Natsu explained, running his hands through his hair nervously.

Oh, they were dead once Gajeel found out, one doesn't take from a dragon very easily, not unless they wanted to die! Gajeel might never forgive him for this but they now knew the star lady could read the monument, well if she had her books anyways.

Levy was complexed about the situation, these people - whom she only knew a handful of names - obviously needed help with this rock. Levy turned to gaze at the script, making out a word or phrase here or there, if she had her books she could read this. She knew it. And this must be what is needed to 'save the world'. She wondered why they couldn't just ask Gajeel about this, if explained he would most likely help them, he seemed nice enough. Blushing from the memory of how he showed her around the castle, Levy couldn't help but hope that Gajeel was as good as a person as he appeared.

As the party mumbled about what to do, suddenly an earth shattering roar shook the building, and it didn't come from either of the two dragons that were present.

" **SALAMANDER!"**

Gajeel was here for his Shrimp.

 _Please rate and review! Thanks all!~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, and I'm going to try to update more regularly. So without further ado, chapter 8!_

" **SALAMANDER!"** The roar shook the building with its intensity. Calling out in both challenge and warning: The Iron Dragon King was here, and he wasn't happy.

The party present prepared for battle. Swords and weapons of all shapes and sizes were drawn, Mages enchanted their weapons with their element or ability, and everyone was moved to position. Lucy, gripping her keys, moved Levy to the opposite site of the room, away from the door, and stood guard over her. Levy was confused, why would Gajeel be so mad that she was gone? Dead silence filled the room after the roar, so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Sweat dripped down everyone's faces, while wet hands clenched swords and weapons. Gajeel Black Steel was notorious for being ruthless in battle. Save Erza, Laxus and only one time Natsu, no one else has ever dueled against Gajeel and won. And that was when he wasn't pissed! Gajeel surely would have brought his elite warriors with him, General Pantherlily and Juvia of the Water were not to be taken lightly.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, busting at the hinges, allowing a tornado of metal scraps to burst into the room. Those closest to the door were knocked away as left sprawling across the floor. Those further back, too, were blasted by the force but could keep their grounding. Lucy quickly deflected any iron that came close to the two girls.

Charging through the door right after was Gajeel himself, plated with iron scales and claws, rampaging through the combatants that had fallen to the floor. Quickly following Gajeel were both Lily and Juvia, Lily in his battle form wielded a mighty sword which he brought swiftly down onto some of the remaining combatants. Juvia made quick work of those who had been thrown with the blast, trapping them in spheres of water. Natsu charged to engage Gajeel head on, he too allowed his inner dragon to shine. Scale against scale, claw against claw, the royals took the forms of demi dragons. Not full dragon but not human either.

In his rage, Gajeel quickly threw Natsu away from him, only to leave himself open for a Roar of the Sky Dragon, courtesy of Wendy. The wind blasted Gajeel, but his quick thinking prevented him from flying off. Gajeel quickly morphed his arm into a spike that he embedded into the floor, preventing him from losing footing. The moment the roar dissipated, Gajeel was swift to strike Wendy away, into a farther corner of the room. Levy could only gape at the pointless violence, why was everyone fighting? If the world was in trouble shouldn't they be banding together or something?! Levy tried to move out from behind Lucy, hoping that maybe she could stop this madness, but Lucy was quick to pull her back but not without catching the attention of the Iron Dragon.

 _Shrimp!_ Gajeel focused his attention solely on his Prize, and the annoyance that was between them. Charging forward, Gajeel deflected any and all attacks and bodies that came for him, for nothing would get in the way of him and his Mate. Panicking, Lucy called out two of her strongest celestial spirits, Leo and Taurus, but they too were batted away. A metal hand shot out and grabbed Lucy's neck, choking her in her place. Gasping for release, Lucy tried to claw at the Iron King, but nothing she did could weaken his grip. Modified, Levy lunged at Gajeel, latching onto his arm and started to plead for the girl's life.

"Gajeel! Please! Let her go!"

Startled by her appearance, Gajeel quickly let go of the blond and wrapped his strong arms around the bluenette. Bringing the small girl into his arms, Gajeel held her as close as he could, as relief filled him. Natsu, once on his feet, bolted over to Lucy and held her just as close while glaring daggers at the metal giant for hurting his best friend. Levy didn't really know what was going on at this point but being here in Gajeel's arms just felt good, felt right, like…. She was meant to be there. Blushing at the thought, Levy hesitantly returned the hug. Upon the view, the fighting dwindled to a stop, Juvia even released those held captive in the water. All stood in wait, nerves and tensions on full alert.

Breathing in her scent, Gajeel slowly relaxed his arms, allowing himself to behold his Mate. Though a little wind swept and dirty, she was unharmed and now safe in his arms. Just as beautiful as the moment he laid eyes on her. Gently he took his hand and cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheek to wipe away a patch of dirt. Subconsciously, Levy leaned into his palm as she returned his gaze, as laid her own hand on top of his. From an outsider's point of view, you would have thought they were lovers. Juvia and Lily shared a look: they now understood. But the moment wasn't meant to last, thanks to Natsu of course…

"What the hell?!"

SLAP!

"Ow! Lucy what was that for?"

"You just ruined the cutest scene i have ever seen that's why!"

Growling, Gajeel turned to glare at the Fire Dragon while he placed an arm around Levy protectively. The commotion reminded him why and how this event even happened.

"You have some FREAKIN' NERVE stealing from ME brat!"

Gajeel's angry radiated off him in waves, Natsu thickly swallowed the spit in his mouth, he had done something almost unforgivable. Clearing his throat, Natsu tried to explain himself.

"Uh, well. I know what i did was pretty bad but i totally have a good reason!"

"Oh really?" Questioned Gajeel darkly, "Cuz i would LOVE to here your 'good reason' for taking my QUEEN!"

"Queen?!" yelled the audience

"Queen?" squeaked Levy, turning bright red. She certainly wasn't aware that she was a queen, most specifically HIS queen!

A resounding slap was heard, originating from Pantherlily giving himself a facepalm while next to him Juvia shook her head. Only their KIng would made an announcement like that without telling the other person involved. Gajeel squared his shoulders as he straightened to his full height. Pulling a bright red Levy closer to his chest, Gajeel explained is outcry in more detail.

"Yeah, my queen! MY MATE!" Growls rumbled forth from the depths of his chest as his eyes turned reptilian. "And you had the nerve! THE AUDACITY! To take the greatest treasure a dragon owns! So tell me why i shouldn't kill you while you stand SALAMANDER!?"

Natsu could only gulp. Correction to his previous statement: he HAD done the unforgivable. He knew better than anyone what happened when one tries to take a dragon's mate, Natsu's eyes did a quick glance at the blond next to him. Yep. Better than anyone. Now putting tomatoes to shame, Levy couldn't help but blush even more at the remark of being Gajeel's greatest treasure but as she saw him advance towards Natsu she was able to shake off her stupor.

"Wait!" Levy called out while getting a hold of Gajeel's arm "I'm fine, really! They just needed my help that's all!"

"That's all?!" protested Gajeel, turning his attention to his mate "They kidnapped you! Took you from me! All to see if some fairy tale was true! And what do you think would happen once they discover that you can't read that made up language? They would-"

"But I can read it!"

Silence followed the outburst as Gajeel's eyes widened with surprise, mouth ajar. Partially stunned by the proclamation and partially by the fiery beauty of his soon to be queen. Damn she was hot when she was all fired up!

"I can read it!" Levy repeated, "and it's not some made up language! Its Dutch! A beautiful and haunting language that's been spoken in the Netherlands for over-"

"Woah Shrimp i don't need a history lesson about some place called 'Netherlands'!...but…...can you really read it?"

Levy returned the question with a sheepish smile "Well i can read it… i just need help. I need my books"

"Books?"

"Yeah, from my backpack. It's in my room at the palace, we'll need to go get them!"

Gajeel pondered this new information. While he was still thoroughly pissed at the fire brat for taking his mate in the first place, he wasn't so selfish as to not see this as the opportunity the world had been waiting for. Grumbling, he turned and started to walk out of the chamber. Levy instantaneously knew what that meant and quickly followed suit, shooting a smile over her shoulder at Lucy and Natsu, Levy called out a promise:

"We'll be back with my books soon!"

Once outside Gajeel quickly took his dragon form, bending his powerful neck low to the ground, he waiting for Levy to hop on. Blushing deeply, Levy couldn't help but hesitate as she gazed at Gajeel. Even in his dragon form he was a magnificent sight, what could a powerful dragon even see in a little girl like her. Still shaken by his earlier outburst, Levy just barely managed to climb up onto Gajeel's broad back and once he knew she was secure, he lifted his mighty wings and took off. Up alone in the clouds, Levy was able to work up the courage to ask Gajeel the questions that have been burning in her mind.

"Gajeel?" Levy called out against the wind.

"Yeah?" Gajeel bellowed as he tilted his scaly head to gaze at the girl.

"What….what d-did you mean earlier? About…. Me being yo-your q-queen?"

Gajeel remained quiet for a moment, before turning his head back towards their direction of flight. Turning the words over in his head, Gajeel began to explain his race's nature gently - so not to scare her further.

"Though you've met a fair share of dragons just today alone Shrimp, we're actually a very rare race. There has only ever been a handful of us around so it has always been a top priority to make sure the race stays alive. I don't know is Flame brain told you but here in the world of Foire there are five kingdoms and all five kingdoms are ruled by a dragon. In order to preserve the royal line, dragons were blessed with the ability to sense their soulmate."

"Soulmate?!" squeaked Levy, as blood rushed to her checks, "S-so I'm y-your SOULMATE?!"

Gajeel turned his large head and gazed into her eyes. Blood red meeting doe brown. With just a gaze, Levy felt her heart thunder in her chest but simultaneously felt safe. The love reflecting back at her from the depths of his eyes promised her a lifetime of happiness, of joy, one that he would never stop loving her in and strangely enough she felt at that moment that she too could return the favor. Her discovery was confirmed with the uttering of a single word:

"Yes"

The air from her lungs escaped her as she could only gab at the dragon - no, the man - whom was ready to swear his love to her forever.

"How do you know?" asked Levy breathily.

"One's soulmate is the only being in the world that can set their heart on fire. Only my soulmate could conjure the emotions that I feel right now. Levy, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I will put my life down for your's in an instant."

With that Gajeel turned his head back around and continued his flight back to his castle. Clinging to his metal frame, Levy fell into deep contemplation on this puzzling information. Maybe in this world of magic, this type of thing was possible: Love at first sight, soulmates, mages and dragons, and dragons falling in love with humans. Maybe Levy could believe in it, maybe she already did. Levy had never fallen in love before, but she might just bet her money on that love was the cause for the burning in her heart.

Levy turned her eyes to gaze at the dragon below her and ever so shyly rested her head upon his metal frame. Closing her eyes, Levy let herself be carried to the castle on the back of the man she loved.

 _Thank you for the wait. I hope you enjoyed and please Fave and Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys here is chapter 9!_

 _In the castle_

After landing Levy and Gajeel made the track back to her room, together….with no one else around! _Flying on his back was one thing_ thought Levy, _but being alone with his in his own castle is another!_ Levy couldn't stop the blush from flaring up, even though it was a simple walk to her room it feel almost intimate. This man, this king had confessed to her his love and Levy wasn't sure how to answer him. Lost in her thought, Levy didn't notice that they were coming to her door.

"We're here Shrimp"

Gajeel's gruff voice startled her back to the real world, eyes now focused Levy saw that they were at her door. Quickly, Levy opened the door and ran to her backpack which sat at the foot of her bed. When her bent to pick up the pack, however, she noticed a small container containing a small crystal structure sitting on top of her backpack. Picking up the container gently, Levy recalled how exactly she got to this fantasy world as she held the tiny reminder in her hands. Taking note of her pause, Gajeel came closer to see what was the matter when he noticed the glass jar in her hands.

"What's that?"

"It's a piece of my dad's equipment. When I got thrown into this world I accidently brought it with me."

"Wait, thrown in? Shrimp what are you talkin' about?!" Questioned Gajeel. This was startlingly new information.

"Oh, i guess i never told you. Well you know how I was the 'falling star'? Well in my world, my dad is a quantum physicist, a scientist, uh that's kind of like a mage only without magic? Anyway, my dad build this machine to travel to other dimensions and a storm broke the machine. It went haywire and i got sucked in, that's how i got here. On my way through the portal i grabbed onto this thing" She said as she lifted up the jar into the Sun light. The gray crystal shown in the light, reflecting light all across the room. Tucking the jar close to her heart, Levy's face turned somber for a moment.

"It's all i have to remember my family"

Gajeel's eyes grew in size as he caught a glimpse of the sadness in his mate's heart. It's one thing to lose a loved one to death, it's another to be ripped from them and to now be _worlds_ apart. Biting his lip in thought, Gajeel gazed at the tiny container and discovered a loop at the top of the jar. With the discovery came an idea. Gently Gajeel took the jar from the girl and using his metal magic, he conjured a thin iron chain. He threaded the chain through the loop and clasped it around Levy's neck. Eyes filled with wonder, Levy gazed in awe at the newly acquired necklace for a moment before turning to Gajeel in silent question.

"So you can keep it near ya…" Gajeel answered embarrassedly, turning away from her shining eyes. Levy smiled gently at the tiny but thoughtful gift. He really did care.

"We-well! Grab your books Shrimp! We need to go!" Coughed Gajeel, still trying to hide his rosy cheeks as he turned and walked out the door. Levy giggled, grabbed her bag and followed the giant out. Once outside, Gajeel changed form and the two flew off towards the Labyrinth.

 _Meanwhile with the others…._

"I can't believe it!" A loud voice bellowed throughout the room, disturbing those around the individual. This particular individual was none other than Natsu as he paced back and forth in front of the monument. Lucy, sitting not too far from the royal decided to throw the lad a bone and ask the question he was _obviously_ looking for.

"*sigh* What can't you believe Natsu?"

"Metal head! Of all people! Had a mate! And that mate was the _Star Lady_! Why didn't he tell me!?"

Pantherlily had taken a seat next to Lucy and turning to Natsu he raised a single furry brow. While Natsu and Gajeel fought quite often, they weren't enemies to say the least but that certaining didn't make them friends either. The relationship between the two young dragons was best described as rivals. And the last time Lily checked, rivals didn't have to tell each other their love lives.

"Why would he need to tell you? It's not like you tell him about your love life….. Or lack of one." Jabbed Gray was he came closer, Lily nodded in agreement. Natsu turned a bright pink, and with a very quick glance towards Lucy he turned his face away in embarrassment.

"... that's not true…"

"What was that?"

"I SAID that's not true! We have talked about it! And it is important! Dragons have one mate for life and it's very sacred business!"

"HA! You? You've talked about love and shit with Gajeel? Of all people? I get Gajeel having a love life but you?" Natsu went from pink of embarrassment to red of anger. Flaring up, Natsu stomped his way over to Gray and getting right up into his face he proclaimed:

"I'll have you know Ice Princess that I-" or at least tried to. He was cut off by the return of Levy and Gajeel. Lucy quickly stood and made her way over to Levy.

"Do you have your books?" She asked eagerly as she eyed the backpack.

"Yup!" Chirped Levy "I should have everything here to decipher the stone!"

Cheers and happy murmurs filled the room. Preparation was started at once. A table was brought in front of the stone for Levy to write on. Paper and pens were fetched. Lucy and Freid even volunteered to help. As the three scholars worked, the other members mingled and chatted. The Thunder tribe and Laxus were seen talking to the Strauss guard. Wendy was chatting it up with both Lily and Erza while Juvia had somehow cornered Gray at his table. Away from sharp ears and curious eyes, in a darker part of the room, stood Gajeel and Natsu.

"...So how did you know?" started Natsu quietly, which is huge for the normally load man. Gajeel rose a metal brow at the question in confusion, indicating that he did not know what the other man meant.

"I mean…. How did you know that…. Levy was your mate?" Understanding filled Gajeel's eyes as he turned to get a better look at the young man. Gajeel took in the young man's posture and body language, the real reason behind the question was starting to become clear.

"...When i saw her" Started Gajeel seriously, for among dragons this was a very serious conversation, "not the first night when there was all that commosion but the morning after, when i got to see a real good look at her. She was mad as a wet hen, cheeks all puffed and even was stomping that little foot of her's. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed but even so she looked like a Goddess. My heart thundered, i felt the very tongue of our people trying to burst out of my month to confess my adoration for her. After spending more and more time with her, it just hit me. I was so madly in love with the little Shrimp that the very thought of she being gone just about killed me. I just knew after that."

Natsu remained quiet as he stared at the floor, trying to sort his thoughts and feelings. Gajeel pretty much confirmed something to him and he wasn't sure how to handle this information. Gajeel turned to look at the other members of this rag tag team until his eyes feel on his Shrimp and Bunny girl.

"So, i'm assuming you haven't told the Bunny Girl yet?" Start;ed, Natsu shot up and looked in surprise at the older man.

"H-how?"

"You about wanted to kill me after i let go of her neck. I could feel in your gaze."

Natsu turned his gaze away, for it was true. Lucy was his mate. His dragon instincts have been trying to tell him for awhile now but he just didn't know for sure. He had known Lucy all his life, her family had been serving the Fire Dragons for as long was the kingdom itself. Lucy had always been his Best Friend, until the dawn of his 18th birthday, when she suddenly became something else. It had only been about a month and a half since then, but that was enough to drive him mad. Its normal gun-ho attitude was nowhere to be found. This wasn't something he could just charge into head first, he had to present this carefully to Lucy. For all his flame, Natsu just wasn't as brave as Gajeel to proclaim his feelings to the world.

These chatter and conversations continued until late into the night, until Gajeel deemed it too late to work and that he was going to take Levy home. Leaving her things on the desk, Levy sleepily followed Gajeel out of the palace along with Lily and a reluctant Juvia (who, in her opinion, hadn't had enough time with her precious Gray~sama!) and together the four flew home. Upon landing, Gajeel had discovered the Levy had fallen asleep on his back. Carrying the girl in his arms, Gajeel say goodnight to his two closest friends, and carried to sleeping girl to her room. As he placed her in bed, Gajeel could only gaze in awe at the beauty of his mate. Her hair laid fanned out on the pillowcase, her long eyelashes gently fluttered on the top of her cheeks as her ruby red month was slightly parted. She look like a sleeping angel. Unable to control himself, Gajeel leaned down, and while softly caressed her cheek he placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

Pulling back, he turned to walk to his own room but before he closed the door he turned to look at his sleeping mate in adoration.

"Goodnight Shrimp."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I hope that I can continue to give you guys a story that's worth the read :)._

After the door shut, the room was still for but a moment when brown eyes crept open followed by Levy bolting up right, cheeks flaring. She gently brought her hand to her lips, where Gajeel had kissed her. Truth be told, Levy had been completely awake when Gajeel kissed her. She did fall asleep on the flight back but she had woken up while Gajeel was carrying her back to her room. Instead of informing Gajeel she was awake and making the moment awkward, Levy had decided to be a little selfish and enjoy the feeling of Gajeel's arms carrying her. Once Gajeel put her down her expected him to leave the room but when Gajeel cupped her cheek instead, Levy had to fight herself not to open her eyes.

Sighing, Levy gazed out into the open space with a happy glassy eyed look. That kiss… Levy didn't have words for the way it felt. It was like fireworks and explosions mixed with the safety and comfort of home all blended together to make an indescribable feeling of pure happiness. Her lips tingled, her whole body was still in ablaze. She was hooked. No matter what, Levy knew that she would be addicted to this feeling forever!

Giggling into her hands, Levy couldn't help but act like a middle schooler with a crush, only Levy knew this wasn't a crush. This was something more. Something real. The blushing Levy then laid down to finally get some sleep, knowing that a certain iron dragon would be there in her dreams.

 _Next Morning_

Light filled the room as the Sun rise higher and higher into the sky. The soft increase in light intensity slowly woke the young woman asleep in her bed from her dreams. Yawning, Levy stretched as she rose and patted her feet on the floor. Sluggishly she got ready for the day, she was looking around her room for some clothes when she realized that she hadn't showered in _days_. Spinning around the room, her eye caught sight of the 2 doors on the opposite side of the room. She knew one just had to be a bathroom.

She opened the first door to reveal a HUGE closet! Levy could only gaze in awe as she stepped in, this closet was almost as big as her bedroom back home! The whole closet was filled with clothes, dresses, shoes, and purses of every size! It was like a mall! Levy thought back to when Juvia brought her to this room, it was prepared for Gajeel's mate. These clothes were in all sizes just in case. In the corner of her eye, Levy spotted a beautiful black and tan dress with iron inlaid along the chest down to the torso. It had small straps with a thigh length skirt that was adorned in lace. It was beautiful! Levy couldn't help herself as she ran over to take a closer look. Upon inspection, Levy discovered that the dress was just her size! Squealing in happiness, Levy was quick to grab the dress off the rack when she paused, reminding herself that these didn't belong to her. Sadly, she put the dress back and turn towards the door when it occurred to her that SHE WAS GAJEEL'S MATE! The dresses then, by default, belonged to her! Before she allowed herself to think too much into being Gajeel's mate, and therefore turn into a blushing mess, Levy grabbed the dress, a matching head band, underwear, and shoes and went to the bathroom.

While Levy was showering, the door connecting her room to Gajeel's opened, a fully dressed Gajeel peered into the room. The sound of running water caught his attention _and_ his imagination. Images of a wet, naked Levy filled his mind. In his daydream, he could see a showering Levy call him into the shower. Just thinking about it made the grown man very red and _hard_. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a wet, towel clad Levy. The two stared at each other in shock, Levy at the fact that she was particularly naked in front of a guy and Gajeel because the woman of his dreams and desires was there in front of him naked.

Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off her. The water from her shower and the rolling steam just made the already ethereal create even more so. His blood raced, his pulse quickened, and his eyes focused on his prize with utmost concentration. He took a step forward and she took one back. This continued until he had backed her into the bathroom against the wall. From this distance, Gajeel could feel her panting breath, hear the racing of her heart and see her eyes dilate in anticipation. Only inches were left in between them.

 _His eyes_ … thought Levy was she gazed up at the man. His eyes were burning right through her, to her very soul. Never has a man, or anyone looked at her with such intensity. She could feel a blush spread throughout her body, starting from her cheeks down her neck to her bosom. Her heart races as she maintained eye contact. Suddenly, he cupped her cheek, tilting her head slightly up towards him. Levy's eyes widen in surprise as the man slowly came closer, brushing his nose gently against hers. Levy couldn't help but suck in her breath, eyes drooping closed. She could _just_ feel the outline of his lip when…

"Miss Levy?"

The interruption caused the pair to jump a part. The voice was followed by a knock. Juvia was at the door. Panicking, Levy shoved Gajeel out of the bathroom, towards his door.

"Wha-"

"Shh! Go! Go! Before Juvia sees!" whispered Levy as she continued to shove the giant.

"But-"

"Get going!"

The tiny girl somehow managed to move the large man to the door and successfully shoved the dragon through the doorway.

"Miss Levy?"

"Just a Minute! I'm just getting dressed!"

The look on Gajeel's face could only be described as a kid who's candy had been taken away. Levy quickly turn to him and said:

" I'll see you in a bit!"

"But- but! We were gonna-"

Levy, before she could talk herself out of it, grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, yanked him down to her level and gave him a quick kiss right on the lips. Upon breaking apart, she gave one last shove and pushed the man into his room, closed the door and proceeded to almost faint from the experience. Cupping her burning cheeks, Levy shook it off and hurried to get dress.

Maybe if she was lucky, she and Gajeel could repeat that again later…

After getting dressed, Levy and Juvia made their way to the dining hall, where breakfast had been prepared. Gajeel and Lily were already waiting for them. Gajeel's eyes locked on to Levy from the moment she walked into the room and continued to well into eating breakfast and after.

"Gajeel, when do you want to leave for the labyrinth?" Lily questioned, but even this would not drag his eyes from Levy, who as turning redder and redder by the minute.

"in a half hour… we'll leave then" he replied.

After breakfast, Levy ran back up to her room to get her backpack. It was only when she had entered her room did it dawn on her that she didn't know where her backpack was. She remembered grabbing it from the castle but once she fell asleep she didn't know where it ended up. Frantically, Levy scoured the room until-

"Looking for this?"

Yelping in surprise, Levy whipped around to find Gajeel at the door…. And in his arms was her backpack!

"Gajeel! Where-"

"I forgot to leave it in here last night. But that ain't important."

Gajeel dropped the backpack on the floor (gently) and move towards Levy. Once at arm's length, he grabbed her hips and brought her closer.

"You were playing dirty this morning Shrimp, kissing me out of nowhere, only wearing a towel." He growled, shifting his hands for a better grip.

"I have half a mind to keep you in here, _with me_ , for the rest of the day for that one"

Levy blushed at the suggestive tone, biting her lip, she didn't know how to respond. Levy had never even kissed a guy, besides a kiss on the cheek, before last night. Now, all of a sudden, she has this _sex God_ wanting her and only her!

"Ga - Gajeel, we can't! We need to go-"

"Not until I have what I came here for!" demanded Gajeel, as he pulled her hips so close they touched his own.

Growling, Gajeel leaned down to kiss her neck. Littering her neck with soft kisses from her collar bone to the outline of her jaw. Levy's panting increased ten flow as he climbed, closer and closer to her lips. Ever growing impatient, the damn man seemed to be taking his sweet time getting to her lips. In her frustration, Levy grabbed back the man's hair and pulled him up to her waiting lips, finally quenching her desire.

A clash of tongue and teeth, of love and lust, consumed them. As the two mouths battled for dominance, their bodies clung to each other in desperation, afraid that once their eyes were opened, this would be just a dream. Finally, though, the need for air overcame desire and the two reluctantly pulled apart. Unchecked emotions and feelings swirled in their eyes, reflecting those of their lover's. Never had either of them felt anything like this before, this intense emotion, this craving, this addiction. Just as the two were about to dive back in, a forced cough echoed around the room.

As if on fire, the two ripped apart. There at the doorway stood a giggling Juvia and a coughing Lily, who was obviously covering his laughter. Both Gajeel and Levy turned a bright red at the sight of being caught. Gajeel was quick to tell the intrusive pair to _STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!_ And to _GET THE HELL OUT!_ Neither of which the pair did while Levy proceeded to turn more and more into a beet, covering her stop sign red face in shame. After finally controlling his "coughing problem", Lily gave the new couple a very much so shit eating grin and asked:

"So… When's the Wedding?"

…

THUMP.

"Juiva guesses that was too much for poor Miss Levy," Juvia said over a fainted, bright red Levy.

Needless to say, the 4 didn't get back to the labyrinth until well past breakfast… much to the annoyance of everybody else.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, guys! Hope that you're excited for a new chapter!_

It was fairly close to lunch by the time the four companions reached the Labyrinth, their tardiness was not unnoticed by the other in the slightest.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Aw, put a sock in it Flame Brain! Some of us like having breakfast! Unlike you freaks of nature!"

"Freak!? Why I oughta!-"

While the two bull-headed dragons bashed skulls, Levy slipped past the Iron Drake and came to sit at the "study table" along with Lucy. Fried was running an errand for General Laxus at the time.

"Good morning! I'm so sorry we're late!" started Levy, as she poured the contents from her pack. Giggling, Lucy just waved the girl off. Natsu had made her late too many times to count.

"That doesn't matter, what matters now is that your here and we can start working! This really is fascinating that a language from your world would even be here…. Then again we _do_ speak the same language…. I wonder how that's possible?" Lucy inquired.

"You're right. I was thinking about that myself earlier. How many languages do we have in common? In my world, there are hundreds of languages, what is it like here?" Levy pondered.

"Hundreds?! Well, we definitely don't have that many! We have the human tongue, what we're speaking now, the elf language, the arcane language, monstra speak and the dragon tongue."

"Um… pretty sure we don't have any of those languages in my world. Well, besides elf language, maybe. In my world it's a made-up language called elfish, it was made by one of my favorite authors of all time! He wrote these books of this other world, where there's elves and dwarves and the one ring and-" Levy was cut off by the flying body of Natsu, who for his credit, got right back up and joined the brawl that seems to have formed without the girls notice.

"Um… anywho, whats each language for? Do you actually have elves? And what's arcane and monstra? And Dragons have their own language? I don't think I've ever heard it before… do they-"

"Woah there!" giggled Lucy, who thought a very excited Levy was just too cute for her own good. _No wonder Gajeel's hell-bent on keeping her lock and key!_ "One question at a time! One first, yes we do have elves. I'm actually surprised you didn't already know this, since you've already met one."

"Wait, really? WHO?"

"Juiva."

"JUVIA?!" Levy turned very quick around in her seat to get a better look at the other blue-haired woman, who seemed to be cheering for the combatants… or for her 'Gray~sama!"? Levy scrutinized the other woman from a distance. Looking for any pointy ears, curly shoes, sparkles etc. Upon finding none of those things, Levy turned back to Lucy in bewilderment.

"Um…. she looks like everyone else…."

"Well of course she does. What did you expect her to look like? What do elves look like in your world?"

"Well, we don't have elves. in fact, we don't have any other intelligent creatures in my world besides humans. We have different races and ethnicities but we're all still human. But elves have always existed in fantasy and folklore. Lots of people image them with pointy ears, being super tall, being one with the forest…. Stuff like that."

"Well, all our elves look like humans, when they are in their human forms of course. All elves are born with an attachment to an element, one that in their elemental form they take on parts of that element. Juvia is a water elf, I've never seen her elemental form myself but Natsu says her whole body becomes water and she grows a tail! Like her legs disappear and the tail has fish scales and everything!"

"Like a mermaid?"

"Whats a mermaid?"

"Um… I guess whatever Juvia is? I'll have to ask her to show it to me sometimes… well what about arcane? And monstra? That's a weird word...monstra…"

"Well, Arcane is the language of magic. Mages use it to perform spells and incantations. Other magical beings and warriors use it too for their spells and attacks. It's what every magic book and scroll is written in to contain the magic. Its pretty standardly taught in schools and academies. As for monstra, it's the collective language of monsters or non demons. It's not a written language but it's widely spoken among the monster tribes. I don't know it personally, only a few words but Mirajane or one of her siblings can help you. Their part monster themselves."

"What about the Dragon tongue?"

"Well, most dragons won't speak it in front of humans. Something about it being strictly for the ears of dragons and their mates. But from what I understand, humans can technically speak it, only no one but dragons know it. Natsu told me once that dragons don't even need to be taught it, they just know it naturally and can speak it from birth. And I guess it's not a written language either, Natsu said it's because dragons didn't need a written language or something"

"Really? That's so cool…. Maybe Gajeel will let me hear it someday…"

"Well, i would hope so!" Giggled Lucy, "Since your his mate and all!"

Levy blushed, still not used to the idea. Her eyes glanced over to the larger male, Levy would be the first one to admit that she certainly was physically attracted to the iron dragon but as she's spent more and more time with the man, something else started to form as well. Placing her hand on her heart, Levy could only think….. Was she falling in love with him? That would only be natural though right? If they were mates?

Lucy watched the girl go through her mental struggle with softened eyes. Love was a tricky thing, Lucy thought, as her own eyes strayed to the pink haired male. Yes, love was a tricky, sticky, almost horrible thing.

"Lu-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Have….have you ever been in love?"

Lucy gazed at the girl in surprise for a moment but soon after downcasted her eyes to her hands. A frown settled on the pretty woman's face.

"Lu-chan?... I'm sorry that was insensitive of me, you don't-"

"No, it's ok!... I'm guessing that you haven't even been in love before?"

"Yeah…...Gajeel-Gajeel would be….my first…"

"And only if that whole soul mate thing is correct…. Well, I don't really know myself if what I feel is love." Lucy answered as she shot a quick gaze at Natsu, "So I guess we're kind of in the same boat."

 _Yes_ , Levy thought, _we definitely are._ Levy had seen Lucy's glance and was quick too but two and two together. Humming in thought, Levy figured to was best to leave it at that. The two women were getting along splendidly but at the same time had only met recently. The whole love talk might be a little too early for their relationship.

"Well, anyways let's get started! I can't wait to crack this thing!" explained Levy, as she opened her many books.

"Yes, lets!"

The two woman worked hand in hand. Levy translating and Lucy figuring out the meaning behind the translation. The two worked until mid-afternoon when they decided to have lunch.

"Oi! Shrimp! Get your nose out of that book an' eat something!"

Well, maybe it was decided for them.

Someone during the study session had gone out to hunt and brought back a huge boar, one that Natsu cooked up quick with his dragon fire. Veggies and bread had been brought with the companions earlier on and now everyone was enjoying a lunch of pork sandwiches. Levy and Gajeel had decided to eat outside under a tree for lunch. As Levy ate, she when over some the of the lines from the monument, reciting them in their original language.

"...Når dragerne flyver sammen, ind i lyset, køb kongens hånd…"

Cough! Hack! Spit! Choke!

Startled, Levy turned to Gajeel who seemed to be choking! Quicking, Levy smacked Gajeel's back, loosening the piece of food lodged in his throat. Well still rubbing his back, Levy handing him a glass of water, one that he quicking drank down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" 'cough!' "I think-think I'm good now, but, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

'What?"

"Earlier! You-you spoke Dragon!"

"What?" Levy asked again, eyes skewed in confusion. Was she speaking Dragon? Didn't Lu-chan say that no one but the dragons knows how to speak Dragon?

"I wasn't speaking Dragon"

"Like hell, you weren't! You just said 'When the dragons fly together, into the light, by the king's hand…'!"

"Wait…. But i was speaking Danish!"

"Danish? Is that your world's version of Dragon tongue or something?"

Levy pondered this. Considering the fact that this world's 'Human tongue' was her world's English, it was possible that this world's 'Dragon tongue' was, in fact, her world's Danish! Which, in practicality, totally made sense! The Monument was made by a dragon so naturally, it had to be in Dragon!

Excited by this discovered, Levy sprang up and started to run back to the Labyrinth.

"O-Oi!"

"Cmon Gajeel! I'm going to need your help!"

Gajeel gave chase after her, as she ran full speed back to the monument, back to her books. This connection wasn't just a coincidence. This was fate, done on purpose. The question was why? Well, Levy was going to find out! Along with her Iron Dragon.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but here comes a new chapter!_

After Levy's startling discovery, a new enthusiasm came over the group, especially the dragons. Gajeel and Natsu took to studying the monument themselves, trying to find the phonetic connection between the written word and their language, occasionally mouthing words and such to themselves. Wendy joined Levy and Lucy at the table, pouring over the notes that the girls have created, editing meaning and phrases the best she could. The boys were quick to join in, however, once they discovered that they needed help.

"To think! All this time the monument was written in Dragon!" exclaimed Wendy excitedly.

The boys nodded with equal enthusiasm. Levy could only smile at the three, their current mood and faces reflected what she felt every time she learned a language or discovered a new fact. The joy of learning was something she treasured dearly. It was always so exhilarating discovering something new, learning something new, putting the puzzle pieces together to get the whole picture. With a renewed enthusiasm, Levy jumped right back into the fray.

Gajeel could only gaze in wonder at his Shrimp, pouring over books and tomes, putting together meaning to words and phrases that once only dragons could comprehend. He knew she was smart, but damn, not this smart. He couldn't help but peer over her shoulder to see what she was writing, hoping to just catch a glimpse of the marvelous working of her mind. As if sensing his curiosity, Levy paused her mad scribbling and lifted her gaze to meet his. Moving a stray lock behind her ear, Levy smiled shyly at Gajeel with rosy cheeks.

"Hey." She said bashfully.

"Hey." He replied with softening eyes, holding her gaze lovingly. He was trapped in the color of her eyes, those milk chocolates with swirls of gold enraptured him like no other. The intensity of his gaze forced poor Levy to shift her own away in bashfulness, tucking the same stubborn lock back behind her ear. The movement shuck Gajeel out of his enchantment, shaking his head, he shifted his body closer to the girl while leaning over to see what she was writing.

"So what do ya got so far Shrimp?"

"Oh! Well, I think the whole inscription is a set of instructions."

"Instructions?" Gajeel asked puzzled, "Fer what?"

"For finding the new Dragon King," Lucy answered in Levy's place, as she put together Levy notes.

"The Dragon King!?" cried out the three dragons present. Their shouts caught the attention of the other members in the room, drawing everyone closer to the table.

"Yes," replied Lucy, "based on Levy-chan's translation, the inscription is a list of instructions of how to find the new king and what qualities they must have in order to be the ruler of dragons. There is also a warning, one that Levy found at the end, of what would happen without a new king."

" I haven't finished the translation of the warning completely yet." Levy admitted sheepishly, " But I think the gist of the warning is that the demons would overrun the separated dragons and bring total destruction by releasing the Demon King."

A sobering silence filled the room after that note as each their own digested the news. This was troubling, the demons had around begun to act up and attack each kingdom in some degree. Natsu stood up, slamming his hands upon the table as he rose, and declared:

"Well then! Let's just use those instructions and pick a king then! We've got no time to lose!"

"Natsu, it's not that-" Lucy tried to explain, being cut off.

"I'll even volunteer to be king!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Hey! Princess Wendy should be king-er, Queen! She's totally man enough!" shouted Elfman!

"What!? She's not manly!"

"She is too!"

"W-wait, Elfman!-" cried Wendy, cause personally she really didn't want to be king or queen.

"Why are we even talking about who will be king? We haven't even informed the Kingdoms of Light or Shadow yet!" reasoned Lily.

"Aw who needs them! They didn't even show up!" Answered Natsu, waving his hand to dismiss the thought.

"That's not up to you Flamebrain!" Growled Gajeel, as he too stood.

Soon, a large argument broke out. Everyone was yelling at everyone else, the only people not yelling were Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Wendy's faithful exceed Carla. Both Wendy and Levy looked at the screaming mass with horror while Lucy was very quickly losing her temper.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Lucy, finally standing up herself, "IT'S NOT UP TO ANY OF YOU!"

"What do you mean Luce? If it's not up to us then who is it up too?" questioned Natsu, his confusion was shared with the other members.

"Who becomes the new king is up to Levy!" declared Lucy, while pointing at the unexpected girl.

"What!?" Squeaked Levy, clearly shocked by the news, "Me?! Why me?!"

"Because you're the one the top part talked about, 'the one who came like a falling star'! It even says that your the one who is to find the new king!" explained Lucy, motioning to the top of the monument.

While everyone else seems to accept this, Levy suddenly felt even more of the weight of the world on her shoulders. She got the whole, 'being the only one to decipher the inscription' but being responsible for choosing a king?! Do they know she's only like 16? Gajeel must have picked up on her distress, placing his hand upon her shoulder in comfort. The sudden tough startled the girl, but upon turning and seeing it was Gajeel, the touch calmed her. Placing her own hand on top of his, Levy shot Gajeel a smile of gratitude. This exchange, however, was not unnoticed.

"The idea of Levy picking the new king will have problems of their own" Noted Erza, directionally looking at the joined hands of Levy and Gajeel, "Since she is clearly biased."

Gajeel was quick to glare at the fierce red hair, her slander of his Shrimp's honor will not go unchecked!

"If you think my Shrimp would purposely!-"

"I am simply stating a fact. Levy came into this world and was found by _you_ who very quickly after - a little too quickly if you ask me - decided that she was to be your mate. You've known the girl for what? 3 days? How do we know that this isn't just some ploy for you to become the Dragon King?"

…

Silence filled the room afterward, all the nondragons present (Those who did not understand Dragon mating) murmured at the notion. Gajeel gabbed at the woman in total shock, his face was mirrored by those of Natsu and Wendy. In the pit of Levy's stomach, she knew that this was going to be bad, _really bad_.

Rage quickly consumed Gajeel's face, roaring he charged that the warrior with lightning speed. With clawed hands, Gajeel clenched around Erza's throat and with inhuman strength lifted her up into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Roared Gajeel, his scales quickly spreading across his skin, "How dare you question my devotion! My instinct! My life is hers! She is my everything! How would you, an outsider, ever understand what it means to be a dragon!" Erza could only gasp for air, not having enough oxygen to speak.

"Gajeel!" Squeaked Levy, racing over to him, "Put her down!"

Growling loudly, Gajeel threw the red hair roughly onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Levy. Clinging to her closely, Gajeel buried his face into Levy's neck, planting small kisses and mumbles of his love and devotion in Dragon. Levy, who knew Dutch- er, Dragon- Could only blush, for she knew exactly what he was saying.

Erza stayed gasping on the floor, trying to stop the burning in her lungs. Natsu quickly ran to stand over her, and with an unusual look and tone of authority and anger, reprimanded her for her actions.

"Erza! Never question the mating of Dragons! It is sacred to our people and is a part of who we are. You forget that we are not human, we don't work the same way as humans! That includes finding our mates! You have overstepped your boundaries and have insulted the King of the Iron Dragon Kingdom deeply. Do not forget who you speak too!"

Those of the Fire Kingdom stood baffled. Never had any of them ever seen Natsu like this. Erza stared at her prince with jaw ajar but then closed it and stood up. Erza stood erect for a moment then bowed deeply to her prince.

"Forgive me. You're right, I have overstepped my boundaries and have insulted not only Gajeel but you as well. As atonement, I will accept my due punishment."

Then, turning to Gajeel, she bowed again.

"I have insulted you in a great manner. Please punish me as you see fit."

"Wait!" Called out Levy, stepping in front of Gajeel - to prevent any type of 'punishment' - "Really this has just been some misunderstanding!"

"What!?" gaffed Gajeel

"Yes!" Turning towards her mate (insert squeal!) "Erza didn't understand what… whats going on… between me and you…" She started shyly, "And if you think about it, her assumption isn't totally unsound - if you were anything else then a dragon that is! - so you can't be harsh on her!" The turning back to Erza, she continued "Your apology is accepted by both-"

"Hey!"

" _Both._ " Levy continued, glaring at Gajeel, "of us. But you do bring up a point."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes Gajeel, because of our…..our...um our relationship (mad blush) I would naturally have a bias in your favor, even if I didn't mean it."

Gajeel grumbled, but backed down at Levy's request and agreed to forgive the woman. After some debate and discussion, it was decided that Levy was to present her pick to a group of representatives from each kingdom who would then decide if her pick was bias or not. With the help of the exceeds, word was sent to the Kingdoms of Light and Shadow who in turn sent their princes Sting and Rouge along with their own exceeds and representatives Yukino and Minerva respectively. Needless to say, they were very surprised to see Gajeel _actually_ participating in the events and the discovery of Gajeel's new found mate.

"So she's….. A star?" questioned Sting as he examined the small girl before him, looking for any 'star parts' or what not.

"Yup," replied Gajeel blankly, not really relieving the poor man of his confusion.

"She doesn't look like a star…. She not all shiny and stuff….. Are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure! I caught her out of the sky myself! She was sure shinin' back then, it was only after I brought her back to my place when she stopped shining'"

"Guys…" tried Levy to correct them.

"If she's a star…" pondered Rouge, who also was examining the girl, "why does she look human?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she's a star and MY mate!" Clarified Gajeel with a growl, pulling the small woman closer to him. The Twin Dragons nodded in partial confusion and partial acceptance. Levy could only facepalm. _This must be a dragon thing_ Levy thought in annoyance. Yukino found her most fascinating, being an astronomer like Lucy herself, as Yukino too secretly examined the girl herself.

"Miss Levy?!" asked Yukino excitedly, "Wh-what is it like? Space? Other stars? Do all stars look like you or are you unique? Can you breathe up there? Whats-"

"Woah!" exclaimed Levy, signaling the other girl to slow down and take a breath, "First, I'm not a star… I think… I'm a person! A human! I just came from another world!"

Excited murmurs and chatter filled the room, those of the Kingdoms of Light and Shadow flooded the girl with more questions of her origin, her story. Their excitement inflamed the curiosity of the members that had known the girl for a day or so but still didn't know her whole story. The rest of the afternoon and well into the evening Levy spent recounting her story to those present until the moon was high in the sky and Gajeel had decided to call it quits for the night.

The next day was a rinse and repeat of the former until late in the morning Levy and Lucy declared that they had deciphered the whole monument. Gathering the members, Levy read out loud the translation:

 _Unite the five, under the King, only then shall this world sing, out into freedom from the demonic hordes, for the five will hear his mighty roar, for he is found by the one who comes like a falling star._

 _For this star, you must seek, will find the one worthy of me._

 _Find the one worth of rank, to be the king of the Dragon race._

 _To help this star, a list I leave, of skills and traits my heir will need._

 _First, of pay, they must enter the fray,_

 _And be willing to do battle and bring aid to what is theirs._

 _Second, the bolder must be willing to shoulder_

 _The needs of their people and their friend, before their own._

 _A Third of mind, they must be kind_

 _Willing to pardon and forgive, both friend and foe._

 _Four, the most royal, he must be one of love and loyal_

 _For without love in his heart, darkness with never part._

 _When the dragons fly together, into the light, by the king's hand_

 _A sounding roar heard throughout the land,_

 _A blast so strong, so pure, shall vanquish evil from the earth,_

 _Restoring peace and life rebirth._

 _Forewarn I give, without an heir, this world to ruin so beware,_

 _The demon hordes with their King return, all kind of life and light will burn,_

 _So listen little star, and follow your heart, for it will guide you in perils dark._

 _Though torn, with love will renew._

 _Have faith, all of you._

Silence filled the room after Levy was done. The minds of the members churned in confusion and question. The instructions were vague at most, downright lacking information, this wasn't going to be easy. As Levy stood in the front of the crowd, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread come over her. This was her responsibility, her mission sent from who knows what or who sent her. And all she had was a single page of 'instructions'.

Ugh.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments! They mean so much to me as a writer, they really encourage me to continue writing and to try to write the best I can! Please enjoy chapter 13!_

The days following the completion of the translation Levy spent locked in the Iron Palance's library. Pouring over history books and tomes of the world, coming out only to sleep, eat and use the facilities. Gajeel took the role of a begging dog, waiting and calling at the doors of the library, hoping to convince Levy to come out or let him in. He longed to hold her, _touch_ her, Heavens knows that he hasn't touched her in _days_! The last time he had that pleasuralty was that kiss in her chambers and that was far too long ago.

Gajeel glared at the tall, dark oak doors. He knew full well that he could blast those doors down with but a flick of his fingers but Levy had sought privacy for a reason and he wasn't going to deny her of it. Even if he _despised_ the idea of it. Grumbling, he was about to give up for the day and see if Lily was in need of him when those blasted doors swung open to reveal a tired but satisfied Levy. Levy looked up at Gajeel, blinking in surprise.

"Oh, Gajeel! How long have you been out here?"

Gajeel didn't answer, instead, he was quick to pull the girl into a hug, burying his face in her hair and breathed in the scent he so longed for. Levy could only blush at the intimacy of the action and bury her face into his chest, copying Gajeel in breathing in his scent. She missed him just as much.

But she needed to know as much as she could about this world before she began her mission!

Gently pulling her head away, Levy looked up into Gajeel's eyes as he took the opportunity to run his fingers through her hair.

"Damn it Shrimp, I thought you were never comin' out of there"

"I'm sorry" Levy replied shyly, "But I needed to research this world without distractions"

"Oh?" questioned Gajeel, smirkingly "I'm a distraction?"

Levy tugged his shirt, pulling Gajeel closer to her and replied "Yes" and kissed him.

Gajeel groaned into the kiss, he had needed this so badly! He pulled Levy closer to him, angling his face to deepen the kiss. Levy responded by weaving her fingers through his hair, messaging his scalp while bring him as close as humanly possible. The two stood like this for some time, with only the sound of touching lips and catching breaths filling their ears, enjoying the closeness of each other after so many days apart. Soon, however, the burning in their lungs could not be satisfied by the quick shallow breaths caught in between kisses, forcing the two to part in order to breathe. Gajeel rested his forehead against hers, bring his hand up to caress her cheek. Levy closed her eyes in response, letting the comfort of this closeness wash over her. After a minute, Levy opened her eyes, smiled and pulls away from Gajeel.

"Gajeel I need a favor." Stated Levy, once she was an arm's length away. Gajeel only responded with a lifting of his metal brow. All Levy ever had to do was ask and whatever her heart's desire may be, it was hers.

"I want to visit some of the cities and towns of your kingdom"

"Oh?" inquired Gajeel, not expecting this of all things, but the thought of her meeting his people excited him in a way.

"Gihi, want to introduce yourself as Queen? Gihi!"

"QUEEN?!" squeaked Levy in surprise, she wasn't a queen! Nor was she ready to become one! A thought struck her, in her embarrassment; if she was Gajeel's mate, and he was a king…. Then by that reasoning….. OH MY GOODNESS SHE WAS GOING TO BE A QUEEN! A violent blush spread across her cheeks at the notion, but if she wanted to get the information that she needed then her being the queen was not going to work! Shaking her head quickly she replied:

"N-no! I need to go into the cities and towns as just me, um….. Preferably alone…."

"Alone!?" Growled Gajeel in disagreement, "Like Hell you're going alone! What is something happens to ya!?"

"Gajeel I need to go alone. If your there, or someone equally as recognizable then I can't get want I need!"

"What the heck would you need that would make you go alone?"

"Information."

"Information? On what?"

"On you."

"What!?"

Levy didn't want to give too much away, so she left the conversation at that and turned to head down the hall. Gajeel was quick, however, to catch up to her and bug her for more information but it was no use, Levy remained tight-lipped. After some time walking while ignoring Gajeel, Levy ran into Lily - The chosen representative for the Iron Kingdom mind you - who she _did_ tell her plan to in private.

Levy was going to travel to cities and towns all over the 5 kingdoms, disguised as a simple traveler. As she traveled she was going to inquire about each royal dragon from the townspeople, see what people liked about them, see what they didn't. She was going to try to talk to everyone, the poor and the rich, the healthy and the sick, people in country towns and big cities. To get the most honest answers she would have to travel alone, without an army of royal guards or the Iron King himself! After she was done with the people of the countries, she would question the companions and friends of the dragons themselves, those who were closest to them. Levy had not decided what exactly to do after that, she was thinking of maybe devising a series of tests once she had the knowledge she needed but that was still in the air.

After much fuss and fluttering of eyelashes (puppy dog pout for the win!) Levy was able to convince Gajeel to let her go. With Lily as her transport (who himself had agreed to hide outside of town until she needed him) Levy started her journey of the Kingdom of Iron. For a week she traveled from town to town, city to city, talking to anyone who was willing to talk. After the Kingdom of Iron, she traveled to each country and spent a week there likewise. She observed the conditions of towns, how people responded to her questions, responded to the city guards and to each other.

While she traveled, none but Gajeel and Lily knew where she was or what she was doing, an even Gajeel didn't know very much. After 5 weeks of coming and going, Levy returned to the castle tired but successful. Gajeel greeted her by throwing her over his shoulder, declaring she was to never leave for so long ever again and was prepared to lock her in his chambers to show her how much he missed her when he heard soft snores from his now sleeping mate. Grumbling at the convenience of her falling asleep, Gajeel still brought her to his bed and tucked her in for the night.

 **Next Morning**

The light from the morning sun filtered into the room, casting a glare across Levy's unsuspecting eyes. The disturbance dragged Levy from unconsciousness roughly, making her groan in annoyance. She didn't want to wake up yet. She was so warm. Snuggling closer to her pillow of warm, Levy attempted to hide her face from the morning sun. Levy took a deep breath, relishing in the scent of her pillow, it was heavenly! Levy brought her face closer to take another deep whiff, seriously this was the most intoxicating smell she had ever smelled. The longer she took in the scent, the more and more familiar it seemed. Suddenly, her pillow moved.

"Gihi…"

Levy's eye shot open. To her surprise, and horror, her 'pillow' was really the chest of her Iron Dragon! Levy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and ricocheted herself away from the _very naked chest!_ The sudden movement caused her blood to rush to her head and as a result, she fell backward out of the bed.

Gajeel, who had been awake for a few minutes now, laughed at Levy's expense. Her shyness was just too cute! But could become annoying later now, he'll just have to… condition her away from it, thought Gajeel darkly with a wicked grin. Peering over the bed, Gajeel took in Levy's sprawled form on the floor.

"Gihi! Have a nice sleep Shrimp?"

"G-gajeel!" squeaked Levy in embarrassed annoyance, "What are you doing in my room!?"

"Gihi take a better look around Shrimp! And I believe that correct term is _our_ room!"

And Levy did, she took note that this certainly wasn't her room. The room was HUGE! At least 2 times as large as her room here in the palace, the room had a dark colored theme. The floor and the furniture were all dark oak, the walls were painted a soft dark blue which was accented with a dark steel gray. The giant bed was in the far corner of the room, near a large bay window adorned with dark blue cushions. The room had its own sitting area, with two twin couches of dark grey and an oak coffee table, there was also a number of cabinets and dressers along with an even larger number of bookshelves. Near another window there was a large desk littered with papers and books. Even with all these things the room still looked sparse, it was that huge.

Levy gazed in wonder around the room before bringing her eye back to the only half-naked (thank the Good Lord) Dragon. In the corner of her eye, she spied a door that looked familiar, it looked like the door in her room that leads to….. SHE WAS IN GAJEEL'S ROOM!

"Bu-but! How did I get here?"

"Don't remember nothing huh? You passed right out in my arms! So I put you to bed."

"But this isn't my room!"

"You're my mate Shrimp, it's about time you move into my room! I'd be the laughing stock of dragons if I didn't have my woman in my bed!"

"But we're not married!"

"Married?" Gajeel cocks his head in confusion, "Shrimp, we're mates. For us dragons, that's married enough!"

"Well I'm not a dragon!" huffed Levy in defense, "and before I live with a man I need to be married!"

Gajeel grumbled in annoyance. "So I get nothing before we're married?"

"Y-YES!" Squeaked Levy, flushing even redder. He better believe he gets nothing without a ring on her finger and a change of last name! With that announcement, Levy promptly got up and heading into her room, while Gajeel called out in protest to her leaving.

After a delicious breakfast where Levy recounted some of her encounters and experiences, Levy asked If she could send word to gather the other royal dragons and their friends to the Great Labyrinth. Lily, knowing her plan, nodded and went right away to sent messages while Juvia and Gajeel tried to inquire her reason.

"I just need to talk to everyone" Levy replied simply.

Juvia was satisfied with the answer, herself standing up from the table to go perform some duties before they left, however, Gajeel was not so easily passivated. Once they were alone again, Gajeel made quick work jumping from his chair, bolting over to Levy and throwing her once again over his shoulder. Unlike last time, Levy was awake and kicking. The whole time Gajeel ran through the palace halls, Levy kicked and punched and yelled at him to 'Put me down!' and 'Why are you carrying me like a sack of potatoes!?'. After a very loud and very humiliating (in Levy's opinion) trip, the strange pair arrived at the massive library doors where Gajeel threw open the doors, placed Levy on the ground, and locked the doors.

Levy couldn't help but feel a little frightened. This was the first time she was ever in a locked room with Gajeel. In her nervousness, Levy unconsciously started to fidget with her fingers, looking anywhere but the hulking man in front of her. Gajeel turned to look at her, taking in her fidgeting fingers and stance. Taking a deep breath, he turned completely and strode over to her. Once within arms length, Gajeel pulled her into a hug, resting his head on her head and nudging his face into her hair, taking in her scent. The touch calmed Levy, who after a moment returned the gesture. The two enjoyed the serenity of each others touch in silence, until...

"Lev?"

"Hm?"

"Let's get married"

…

"What?!" squeaked Levy as she pulled away blushing.

"Well you did say you wanted to get married Shrimp"

"And you're just going to ask me like that?!"

"...did you want me to ask you another way?" Gajeel asked in confusion

"W-well…." Levy turned her eyes down, unable to keep eye contact, "we haven't known each other for very long."

"Ha!" Gaffed Gajeel, "When a dragon knows who their mate is, there really isn't a point in waitin'. My old man and my ma meet one day and were mated the next! That's just how dragons are Shrimp."

"But Gajeel you keep forgetting I'm not a dragon!" commented Levy as she pointed at her much smaller human physique, "and Humans need time to get to know someone before we commit our lives to them!"

"Shrimp as mates, we were made for each other," Gajeel said, pulling Levy back into his arms, "I would have waited my whole life for you, and you would have never been happy with someone else!"

Levy pondered at this. Looking back on her life, she noticed that even though both Jet and Droy had asked her out on a number of occasions and even other boy who she thought were cute had too, every time she had turned them down. Almost on impulse sometimes. She had never been interested. Never saw them as anything more than just friends. Not until Gajeel. Gajeel was the only one to have ever caught her interest, heck by day 1 the man had enthralled her. Never in Levy's life had she kissed a boy, and here she is only knowing the man for a few weeks and she had kissed him on a number of occasions. Something just felt right with him.

Maybe he was right. Maybe they should just get married. Heavens knows that he and she had been dying to touch one another more… intimately. At the thought, however, a flash of Levy's parents flew through her mind. Her mom and dad. Here she was in another world about to marry a man that they had never met. Might not get the chance to meet.

The sudden reminder of home pulled Levy slightly away from Gajeel's arms. And with the reminder of home came the reminder of why she was here. To find the new Dragon King.

Not get married to a potential candidate.

Pulling away completely, Gajeel could sense that something was amiss. Looking into Levy's eyes he could see a sadness, regret, and fear. Three things had _really_ didn't want to see just after proposing to the Shrimp.

"Gajeel…" Started Levy, almost too nervous to finish, "Could we wait until after I pick the new king? That way people won't think I'm pulling in your favor?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her question. There was something she wasn't telling him. This wasn't the whole story, but none the less he did see the point in her words. Grumbling, Gajeel turned towards the door and started to leave, mumbling under his breath that only if they were married right away after her pick and that _she better pick fast!_ Relieved, Levy couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his pout and follow after him.

It was almost time to leave anyways.

 _Stay tuned for chapter 14! See ya!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi Guys! Thank you guys so much for your continuous support and comments! It means the world to me! Hope you enjoy!_

True to form, Lily was as quick as ever sending word to the other kingdoms. By late morning all the royal dragons and their companions were present in the Labyrinth, waiting for Levy to set….something up in a connecting room. It didn't take every long though for after only a bit of time Levy opened the door and walking into the main chamber.

"Ok guys! I'm going to need everyone who _isn't_ a dragon to stay in the room while all of our dragon friends can go spend some lovely time in the great outdoors!"

"What if I don't wanna?" grumbled Gajeel, for Levy had informed him about what she was going to do today on the trip there.

"I don't care if you don't want to," glared Levy, "I need everyone who isn't a dragon and you guys can't be within hearing range _like I said earlier!_ "

Natsu and Sting put up some resistance themselves, but after a searing glare from the short woman they scurried out the door along with the other dragons. Once the room was 'dragon free' Levy announced what she was planning on doing to those present.

"Ok! Now that they're outside I would like to pull each and every one of you guys aside to just ask a few questions. We'll go one on one in the separate room here. I just would like to let you guys know that nothing you say here will ever be told to any dragon or any person, totally confidential! So! Lily, could you go first?" Levy finished pointing to the other room.

One by one, each member was questioned by Levy about their respective dragon; Their relationship with them, their dragon's flaws and strengths, what would make them a good king and what wouldn't. Levy even asked how they saw the other dragons. After a few hours of questioning each person, Levy was convinced she knew enough of each dragon.

Natsu was passionate about anything he got behind, willing to fight to the end but can make friends with even his enemies. He's loyal to both his kingdom and his people, willing to do anything for them. But Natsu was also kind of an idiot - as Lucy so kindly put - and a slacker when it came to the formal and paperwork side of being a king. He was also impatient, racing head first into anything; danger, adventure, a tree (true story says Gray). Natsu also saw more fun in war and battle then being at peace, even if he knew peace was the best.

Wendy was kind and generous with everyone and everything. People from all over were always invited into the castle if they were hurt or sick, to receive healing. Her generosity was endless, however, this also was her vice. Wendy had a very hard time correcting behavior, even punishing criminals was very uncomfortable for her. Wendy was naturally a shy and timid person who when met with confrontation would only fight if it was the very, very last resort. Kindness is important for a ruler, but so is the ability to say no, Wendy normally left the 'mean things' - as Mira said Wendy says - up to Carla.

Gajeel on the other hand was very comfortable in saying no, he was known to be to the point of stubborn with his decisions and rulings. Gajeel currently was also the only dragon that was in complete rule of his kingdom, the others had either still living parents that co-ruled or ministers that aided them. Gajeel was also possessive to a fault, but that possessiveness spread even to his people. Gajeel's armies were known to have the lowest fatality rate, due to the training that Gajeel prided himself in installing and the tactics he used to ensure minimal deaths. Even Gajeel's cities on average had the lowest poverty rate and lowest unemployment rate in the world because what belongs to Gajeel 'he takes damn care of!' Gajeel's greatest flaw was his temper, that no other dragon could match. He was notorious for beating his enemy into either submision or obliteration, but - according to Lily - was known for random acts of mercy if he 'felt like it.'

Sting was much like Natsu in a way, ready to jump at any moment of action, but he was a little more reserved than the fire drake. Sting was also more attentive in court, being a much more active ruler then the fire drake also. Sting, however, kept his kingdom fairly cut off from the others, save Rogue's. In fact, Sting and Rogue acting in an almost single unit when it came to ruling. The Kingdoms of Light and Shadow were as close in relations as brothers or best friends. Together the two dragons had made a prosperous coalition, with each other and really no one else. The Kingdoms of Light and Shadow were on good terms with the other kingdoms, but had not extended such a brotherly coalition with the others as they had done with each other.

Rogue was naturally the most antisocial of the dragons, being friends with really only a handful of people. He quiet nature was used in his advantage in most cases, being able to observe then act was a unique trait among the dragons. Rogue tended to be slow in the matters of the court, but always ruled with carefully thought out and researched decisions, with the help of Sting of course.

But now that she knew them better, she still wasn't sure on whos the better candidate. Each dragon had good traits and bad, virtues and vices. They all had qualities that make them both a good leader and a bad one. This was going to take more than just questioning. After pouring over her notes in private a second time, Levy had an idea what she should do next: It was time to put the dragons to the test.

With the help of Lucy, Levy called back in the dragons, once they were all together Levy explained the first test.

"Now," Started Levy, "I'm going to ask each of you a few questions, a scenario really, and I need you to answer truthfully and without any help. Natsu, let's start with you"

Natsu perked at the sound of his name, already looking pumped, an air of confidence emitted off him in waves, Levy noticed. This could be used to her advantage.

"Ok Natsu, can you tell me who your two most important persons are?"

"What? I thought you were going to ask me hard stuff! Thats easy! It'd be Lucy and Happy!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, putting poor Lucy in quite the flustered state. Happy took to the air, declaring equally as loud that Natsu was his most important person too.

Levy nodded in reply, after spending some time with the Fire Dragon and from what she had hear from Lucy, Gray, and Erza she had figured that this was the case, which worked out perfectly for her next question.

"Ok Natsu, if that's the case, imagine this: Both Lu-chan and Happy get sick with the same illness and there is only one cure. That cure is super rare though, and currently you only had enough for one person. Who would you give it to? What would you do?"

Natsu, for all his confidence, quickly deflated. He looked totally lost, staring at Levy with his mouth moving but no sound coming out until finally;

"What?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Do you have a question?" replied Levy, hoping he would, based off how lost he looked right now.

"How am I supposed to choice?!"

"Well Natsu that's the whole point of the question."

"Well it's stupid! How am I supposed to choice between Luce and Happy!? I mean either way i'm losing someone precious! I don't know what I would do!"

"Natsu are you sure you don't want to ask any questions?" questioned Levy.

"What's the point?! I don't know what I would do!"

"Is that your answer then? That you don't know?"

"Yes! No! Argh!... I guess…"

Levy nodded slowly, taking in Natsu's reaction and what he had said when something he had mentioned earlier caught her attention.

"Natsu I never said you would lose anyone."

"Huh?"

"Natsu you have to look at the picture completely and take close attention to how the question was phrased: i said you only had enough medicine to cure one person at the moment but I never said the other one would die."

Perking up at this, Natsu regained his grin to the fullest, "So no one would die?".

"I didn't say that either."

"Huh?!"

"You never asked about the illness so you would never know what would happen to the other person. Sometimes the answer to a problem isn't always right in front of us, sometimes we need to ask questions before we make a decision and sometimes that answer might not be the most obvious. For example you could have given the medicine to Lu-chan and then gone out to search for some for Happy. You have to always look at all of your options before you act."

Natsu furrowed his brows in contemplation, gazing downward towards his hands, taking in what Levy had said. Levy then shifted her gaze to Wendy, who after witnessing what happened to Natsu, shrunk back into her chair in fear. Levy sent the younger girl a calming smile, from what she had heard and seen with Wendy, Levy knew Wendy didn't want to be Queen. But she was a dragon and therefore a possible candidate.

"Ok Wendy, can I ask what your favorite thing to do is?"

"My-my favorite thing… to do?" asked Wendy unsure, that was certainly different then Natsu's question.

"Yep, what's your favorite part of your day? What do you look forward to doing?"

"Well," started Wendy as she played with her fingers, "I guess my favorite part of the day is when I go to help out in the hospital!"

Levy's eyes softened at her reply, "And what do you like about helping out at the hospital?"

"I like helping the people who are there," answered Wendy honestly, "I love healing those who are sick or injured. I like making people feel better. I hate seeing people in pain and suffering!"

Levy nodded at her response, Levy knew exactly what she should ask.

"Wendy imagine this: your kingdom was at war with another kingdom - it doesn't have to be a real one so let's pretend there was another kingdom out there - and your on the brink of losing. However, you discovered a plot by the enemy that if you could take control of would obliterate the enemy line and win the war. If you don't take control of the plan your line would be obliterated instead. What do you do?"

Wendy could only gaze up at Levy in shocked horror, but for her part she was quicker to shake it off faster than Natsu. Wendy broke eye contact and shifted her gaze to the floor. Levy watched as her mind churned the information, grimacing every once in a while. Levy knew that she was playing against Wendy's kind, compassionate nature with this one, but it was something that Wendy would have to consider if she was Queen, especially with demons on the raise.

"What- what about more diplomatic methods?" Wendy asked hopefully, chocolate eyes peering hopely at the old girl. Levy returned the hopeful look with a encouraging smile. Finally a question!

"It's possible, how would you go about it?" Levy responded.

"Well," started Wendy nervously, "what exactly are we fighting about?"

"Hm," Levy sounded, as she thought. What exactly should they be fighting about? Countries and nations go to war all the time for every reason under the sun back in her world. Levy took this time to think more about Wendy's character and her country. From what Levy had gathered, the Kingdom of Wind was famous for its abundance of medical herbs and plants, with this came medical advancements and treatments that people from all over came to utilize. The herbs and the medical advantages would give any other content plenty of reason to try to invade and take over.

"They initial invaded to take control of your medical herb crops and medical advances. They want to monopoly it." Decided Levy.

Confusing wrinkled Wendy's face, "Why could they just ask like everyone else? My people have always been more than happy to share!"

"This is true, " agreed Levy, "but they don't want to share. If they had control of the medical market they could cripple the other kingdoms, making it easier to take control of them as well."

The restlessness of Wendy's fingers intensified as Wendy again broke eye contact. Biting her lip, she turned this information in her head. Every other moment she eyes would shy up at Levy's before shooting back down.

"Well, what if we came to a trade agreement?" pondered Wendy outloud. Levy nodded in approval, this was an appropriate question and possible answer, but she can't make this easy for poor Wendy.

"You already tried that," stated Levy, "and your offer was refused. It was either fight to the death or surrender, those are your options."

Wendy glowered at this, worrying her lip red and raw, her inner turmoil reflected out. After a moment however, Wendy steeled herself, and while straightening her shoulders she looked at Levy and replied: "I-I'll do it! I'll protect my people!"

The other dragons nodded in agreement with the girl, Levy nodded too in understanding. But she didn't just see Wendy's stiff back and squared shoulders that gave the image of confidence and courage. She also saw her eyes. Eyes that reflected a different story. One of fear and dread.

After sending the girl another smile of encouragement, Levy turned her eyes to her next victim: Sting, who straighten right up once Levy gazed her eyes at him. While Levy thought of what to ask, she noticed Sting's behavior. He sat erect with hands pressed into the flash of his thighs. He kept eye contact for the most part, but every so often he would shoot his eyes over the Rogue who gave looks of encouragement to the nervous boy. Levy watched their behavior and came up with the perfect question of no just Sting, but also Rogue.

"Ok Sting, AND Rogue" Levy started, starling the dark haired boy, "From what I understand, your kingdoms are very close correct?"

"Well yeah," replied Sting slowly, "We're not know as the Twin Kingdoms for nothing."

"Right," agreed Levy, having heard that very phrase in her travels, " and if I understand correctly, you guys are very much so invested in each others politics and government right?"

Sting shifted awkwardly in his seat "Well, you could say that".

"And if I recall, you guys don't have this relationship with any of the other kingdoms right?" Levy questioned, staring at Rogue for answer this time.

Rogue shifted his eyes to Sting who replied with a slight panic look, this exchange did not go unnoticed to Levy however. Rogue returned his gaze to Levy and replied "This….. Is true…."

Levy nodded in affirmation. This type of relationship between kingdoms would work great, for each other, not so much for the other kingdoms.

"And you do understand," inquired Levy, "that if either of you were to become King, that would have to stop?"

This startled both boys, who were quick to gaze up at Levy in surprise.

"What?"

"Why?!"

"Well," drawled Levy, "If one of you would become the King of the Dragons, then by that notion you would be King of ALL the dragon kingdoms. Keeping yourselves isolated to each other and ostracizing the other dragons would only cause turmoil and division. So, the best way would to simply stop the behavior."

Both boys looked both surprised and disturbed. Nervous and questioning glances were passed between the two. It was like the two were having a conversation without words.

"Now that," Pointed Levy, motioning between the boys, "Those secret eye glance/conversations would have to stop. That would only cause resentment from the other dragons. Now then boys, my question for the both of you is could you do it? Could you change your relationship?"

Both Sting and Rogue stared petrified by the small woman until slowly their faces morphed into confusion and anger respectively.

"So your saying we can't be best friends?" questioned Rogue, hotly glaring at Levy until a deep growl from his right surprised him. Gajeel did not take lightly to anyone who glared at his Shrimp, even if they were kin. After shooting a worrisome glance in Gajeel's direction, Rogue lost the glare, but his anger was still evident.

"I'm not asking you that," smiled Levy in Rogues direction apologetically, "I simply asking if you guys can stop this closed off relationship with only each other."

"Well that's easy enough," stated Sting brightly, "we need to include the other dragons yeah? That's not hard!"

"Maybe," answered Levy sagely, "but its not like you have any previous evidence of being able to do it."

Rogue could only screw his face in confusion while Sting huffed in annoyance, "what's that supposed to mean!?"

"I'm simply stating a fact," replied Levy, "you guys know the other dragons, from what I take you guys have known each other all your lives and yet you two have always kept to yourselves. It's always easy to say you are going to do something but the actually doing part might never happen. So I'm going to ask you again: can you do it?"

Both dragons were stunned to silence. Relying on habit, both dragons glanced at each other only to grimace upon realization. Maybe they couldn't do it.

"I don't know" emitted Rogue after a moment of silence which was followed with a nodding confirmation from Sting as well.

"Its ok to not know," confessed Levy, giving the boys some relief from their confusion. Now, however, was the moment of truth. Gulping nervously, Levy shifted her gaze to the last dragon. Her dragon. Gajeel sat back in his chair, with feet kicked out and arms crossed onto his chest. The set of his jaw and brow gave the appearance of confidence and readiness, which was reflected in his eyes as well. But when Levy gazed deeper into his eyes, there in the almost hidden depths, she found fear. Real fear. Levy could feel that fear within herself, especially with what she was about to ask. Taking a deep breath, Levy steeled her nerves, bracing herself for the worst and opened her mouth:

"Gajeel, could you lead, could you keep the people safe and happy, could you go on if…. Even if… you lost me?"

 _Sorry for the late update! December was crazy! With christmas and family and I also moved out of my parents house (decided to try this whole "adulting" thing) so it was pretty hectic there. However, I should be back to my regular update schedule soon! Please Fave, review and share!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and comments! It really means the world to me. LOL, I got many comments on how I left off on a Cliffhanger and how cruel that was but here's the new chapter!_

Red eyes bore into her ever soul, staring blankly at her in total focus. It was unnerving, thought Levy, as she tried to maintain contact. Quick sucks of breath and soft gasps fell from the other dragons' lips, as they stared at Levy with looks of scandal, horror or sacrilege - Levy wasn't really sure. She watched as Gajeel's eyes dilated, as his breath became heavy. In but that moment, Levy saw more panic, more fear and more despair than ever before in her life, reflect back at her in his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he answered:

"You don't know what your asking Shrimp…"

"No I don't" admitted Levy quietly, her own heart now grieving at the very notion, "There wasn't a lot of literature on Dragon customs and um…..habits. But Gajeel-"

"No!" He roared, now taking to his feet in his emotional distress "What you ask of me isn't possible for any dragon Levy! Did you not hear a word of what I said when I was yellin' at Titania!? Your my life Levy! My life! And I don't mean figuratively or any of the crap! The moment we met, the moment we touched my life became bound to you! If you…. If you were to ever die… I would die too."

Levy's mind raced in horror at this discovery. He would die if she died? What if she died of illness or an accident? Or childbirth? Child? CHILDREN! What if she dies and they had children?! Panic sent Levy's heartbeat skyrocketing at the idea of their children becoming orphans so easily. This… this gave everything new meaning.

"... there's a reason why it's not shared with nondragon folk, Shrimp…" continued Gajeel, "A mate is both a Dragon's' true strength and their greatest weakness…"

"But what about children?!" cried Levy, "What if we had children! We...we can't just make them orphans!"

The other people in the room could only watch as if this was a tennis match and the ball was in Gajeel's corner now. But this discovery spiked fear in the hearts of many because this truly did change everything.

Gajeel blinked at the exclamation, with a puzzled expression he turned to the other dragons for assurance. They returned equal looks of panic and uncertainty, as they too thought of their own parents. The only one of them that had lost both parents was Gajeel, his mother to illness and his father to time. His father remained living until Gajeel was of age. The other dragons' parents had ether stepped down as ruler and were helping them rule or had an assistant help them rule or the only living parent wasn't a dragon by birth.

Gajeel returned his eye contact with Levy, noticing the near-paralyzing panic in her eyes and if this was a different time and place, would have warmed his heart to see her so concerned about their future children.

"If there are children, the living parent if dragon would live to care for the child, as the call of our nature to protect our child would override our grief…" began Gajeel slowly "but only for a time. Once that child was to come of age… then that parent would have fulfilled their duties…"

"And?" begged Levy, although in her heart she already knew the answer.

Steeling himself, Gajeel squared his shoulders, lifted his chin and replied:

"And once they had fulfilled their duties… they would go to their mate in the afterlife."

Levy turned from Gajeel, biting her lip. While this calmed her heart knowing that their children won't be orphans, it still saddened her to think how much Gajeel would grieve. But before she could dwell on the idea much longer, another possible 'losing of her' came to mind. What if…. After this is over…. Would she be sent home? A new panic took hold over her heart at the thought, would Gajeel survive that? Could she survive being ripped from him? Turning about to Gajeel, she asked him the very question.

"Gajeel what if… what if I get sent back home? To my home world?"

Murmurs filled the room as Gajeel absorbed the shock. No one had really thought about that before. Levy came from another world to do a job, to find the Dragon King. What would happen when that was over? Would she be sent back? Even if he was Gajeel's mate?

"That won't happen." declared Gajeel.

"But what if it does?" pleaded Levy

"It won't happen because you are my mate, Levy! You wouldn't have been given to me if that was the case! That would be too cruel… nothing will ever tear us apart."

"But what if Gajeel?" Levy pleaded again, she had to know. This wasn't about the 'finding the Dragon King' thing anymore, this was for her own relief, her own worry.

"If that was the case… I would do everything in my power to find you Shrimp. And I will find you, you have my word." Gajeel answered with honesty.

If Levy had any doubt that she loved Gajeel before, she surely knew now that she did. At that moment, Levy felt like she had fallen in love with her big brute of a dragon all over again. Tears of happiness sprang from her eyes as she smiled as the man. His confidence gave her courage that if they were to be ever torn apart, she would do everything in her power to get back to him also. Running to him, Levy jumped into his open arms, kissing the Iron Dragon with such love that it left the two breathless.

The others gazed at this display of affection with a joy for some and mild disgust for other (mostly Natsu). Lucy and Wendy awed at the precious scene while Lucy simultaneously smacked Natsu and Gray for make gag noises. Erza turned bright red and started to stutter while Mira squealed and dreamt of their future children. Levy and Gajeel basked in the glow of their love and happiness when Levy was suddenly reminded that this was she was questioning the candidates. Levy quickly pulled her head and looked into Gajeels eyes and asked,

"But you would still take care of the kingdom and everything right?"

"Yeah Shrimp, if you were to….. _die_ … I would take care of it until our brat could or if you were taken I would have the other dragons run the kingdom together until I got you back."

Levy nodded in agreement with that answer, it was the most plausible. If the King ever had to take a step back, the other dragons could together run the day to day for the kingdom. After pulling away from Gajeel, must to his chagrin, Levy took the time to study each dragon. So far she was able to depict the strengths and weaknesses of each dragon, and in reality, each dragon _could_ very well be a good king or queen. There, of course, left the real question:

Who actually wanted to be king?

The monument said to trust her heart, and really the only thing that came to mind about picking a king. Because you can have all the best qualities in the world, but if you don't want the job then your naturally going to suck. From getting to know the dragons, Levy knew right away that Wendy really didn't want to be queen and she had an inkling that neither did Rogue. Natsu had publicly claimed the desire but Sting hadn't really shown any sights of _not_ wanting to be king. With a quick glance in Gajeel's direction, Levy knew that even if he had not verbally declared the desire, Gajeel wanted to be king. And, if Levy was completely honest and unbiased, he was the most qualified. Levy mulled the idea for a moment, before deciding that it would just be easier to physically ask them.

"Ok guys, one question left: Do any of you actually want to be king or queen?"

The question came as a surprise to the dragons and to those their with them. Even if it had never dawned on anyone before this, it did make sense. This was still a choice for each dragon.

"Um…" Wendy started as she turned to look at Elfman, "I'm sorry Elfman but….. I really don't want to be Queen….If that's ok!" she finished nervously.

For his part, Elfman did look a little disappointed that his princess (who was totally man enough!) didn't want to be queen, but he also didn't want Wendy to be unhappy.

"Of course it's ok!" proclaimed Elfman loudly, "A real man admits when he doesn't want to do something!"

Wendy smiled in relief. When this whole 'find the king' event started, she had been so worried about letting her people down. Hearing Elfman's reassurance lifted her spirits. Rogue then took this time to awkwardly raised his hand, only to lower it slightly once everyone's eyes shifted in his direction.

"Rogue?" Levy asked, gently encouraging the slightly anti-social boy to speak. Rogue flickered his eyes to her, seeing the quiet patience and reassurance, then to Sting who stared at him with furrowed brows of confusion.

"Personally…" started Rogue slowly "I don't think I would enjoy being king."

Sting's eyes widen in shock. Well, this was a first. "What do you mean? You would be a great king!" exclaimed Sting passionately "your so calculated and you always think things through and-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't be a good king….. I just don't want to be king…." Rogue corrected as he shifted his arms high on his chest, turning his body slightly away from the blonde Dragon.

"But why?"

"I hate people." answered Rogue bluntly, "I hate having to interact with a lot of people, I hate crowds and loud noises, I hate being constantly surrounded by people. As king, all you do is deal with people, the very idea makes me cringe. And don't get me started on all the responsibilities".

 _Ok_ , thought Levy, sweat dropping at the statement, _maybe he's a little more than just slightly antisocial._

Sting blinked owlishly at that dark Dragon, tilting his head in consideration at his blunt statement. After a minute Sting turned his head back up right and furrowed his brows even deeper.

"You do have a point…," remarked Sting in contemplation. Sting turned to Levy in question:

"So…. what type of responsibilities are we talking here? Being king still means I could go on adventures and not be at the castle all the time right? Cuz I hate being stuck indoors!"

"Um…" Levy started slowly, did this guy not know anything about running a kingdom? "Sting, how much time do you send helping out in the court?"

"Why?"

"Just curious…."

"Well," pondered Sting "Not a whole lot, its full of old farts and people always complaining about something or another. I'd much rather be doing something actually fun. My ma takes care of all that stuff really though she does make me help sometimes, it's always so boring!"

Levy could only stare at the Light Dragon in disbelief before having to turn and smack Gajeel for his -very rude and very loud - pff. Taking a deep breath, Levy turned back to Sting, mentally preparing herself for breaking his idea of Kinghood.

"Well Sting… I hate to break it to you….. But…. you kind of have to be at court… to take care of all those problems…. Most of the time…. Every day?"

"What!?"

"Dumbass, what do you think I do in my kingdom? Twittle my thumbs?" Huffed Gajeel in annoyance. What did he think kings did?

Sting's face of shock quickly morphed into miffed disappointment, huffing in annoyance.

"Well if that's the case then I'm out! Who in the right mind would wanna do something like that!?" A quiet slap echoes from the background, coming from Yukino's facepalm as she signed into her hand. Minerva gently patted the girl's back in comfort as she too shook her head. The Twin Dragons were nothing if not a single unit of thought on the responsibilities of the court.

With three dragons out, Levy turned to the last two: Gajeel and Natsu. Natsu looks to be in contemplation, mumbling here and there as he rolled his answer around in his head. Gajeel, on the other hand, looked confident as ever, standing proudly near his mate.

"Well boys what's it gonna be?" questioned Levy.

"I'm still in." stated Gajeel boldly "unlike all these punks, I actually have experience in running a kingdom by myself. And, gihi! Not to toot my own horn here babe, but I _know_ I'm doing a damn good job!"

The rest of the crowd could only mumble in annoyed agreement. Gajeel really was the only dragon here with experience and he was - begrudgingly - good at his job. The 'punk' remark, however, sparked a renewed fire in the younger fire dragon (no pun intended).

"Who are you calling a punk Metal Face!?"

"You, you half-baked piece of -!"

"Why I oughta!"

"Boys! Enough!" cried Levy, pushing herself in the middle of the head-butting dragons "This is not the time for this!"

Growling, both dragons reluctantly pulled away. Levy was quick to grab hold of Gajeel's arm (Just in case he pulled back into the fight) while Lucy did the same with Natsu.

"Natsu behave yourself! This is serious!" Lucy scowled, "This is the fate of the world here!"

"I know that!" growled Natsu in annoyance "But that metal freak isn't getting away with saying he's a better king than me! I'd be billions of times better!"

"On what grounds Fire Brain!? When was the last time you were even _at_ you court!?" countered Gajeel with Levy trying to hold him back, "You wanna know the last time I handled mattering in my court! This morning! While all you bums were still sleeping I was still taking care of my people!"

"Well-! I….I was there last month!...I've been keeping up to date on things!" Natsu protested weakly, seemingly coming to the understanding that maybe Gajeel had a point, but like Hell would he give the jerk the ammo!

"Oh? Well when was the last time you had to coordinate soldiers and resources to the front line? Or had to delegate funds and proper management of territories? Hear complaints and concerns? Oversee trade agreements and foreign affairs? Anything that has anything to do with running a kingdom?! Let's face it Salamander, we need a king our else we're doomed and the only dragon around who has any idea what their doing is me! This ain't about pride anymore brat! This is about the world!"

Silence filled the room after that, only the residual echo of Gajeel's voice remained. Gajeel had a point. Somehow, the demons have been relatively quiet these past few weeks, allowing them time to make this decision. But who knew how long that time would last? They needed a king. And they needed him now. Eyes shifted back to Levy who, ultimately held the seat of power on this decision. Levy could only gulp as the dread filled her stomach. This was the moment she had been dreading.

If Levy was to ignore her heart, even common sense was telling her to pick Gajeel but there was an obvious problem with that, given her relationship. But she knew that Natsu wouldn't fare well as the king unless given time to gain experience which they didn't have! All the other dragons had dropped out, leaving Levy with the final option. Nervously, Levy started to bite at her lip as her eyes raced back and forth between the dragons, hands wringing together.

"Levy?" called Lucy softly, seeing the clear distress on the girl's face.

Levy's eyes jumped over to the girl, still biting her lip and wringing her hands. Levy opened her mouth to speak but all she could feel was dread climb up her throat, no words could come out. She knew who had to be king, but how would she ever prove that this had nothing to do with her heart?

"Levy," called out Erza calmly, "I might of had my doubts about the fairness of your decision at the beginning, and even though my loyalties would call for me to consider otherwise, we cannot deny fact. As the Representative of the Kingdom of Fire…..Gajeel has my vote."

"Hey!" called out Natsu, only to be smacked upside the head by Lucy.

"Can it Natsu! You and I both know that you were going to turn down being the king anyways!"

"How do you know these things woman!?...ugh fine Luce is right. I was seriously considering saying no to being King….besides, I'd be much cooler as a kick-ass general or commander of the army! Gajeel can handle the boring stuff while I take all the glory!"

"Hey!"

"So is it decided then?" Lily said, cutting Gajeel off before he could start another fight, "Representatives who do you decide? The Kingdom of Iron votes for Gajeel also"

Mira, Yukino, and Minerva nodded in agreement, it was unanimous. Levy turned to Gajeel, taking hold of his hand and said:

"Gajeel, by my decision and with the full support of all the kingdoms, you are now the Dragon King."

While everyone took a moment of silence to recognize the importance of this event, they were unaware of the paralyzing panic that took hold of both Levy and Gajeel. As the silence grew, so did the tightness of Levy's grip. Levy had done it, she had picked the Dragon King so…. What happened now? Fear shook her heart; will she be sent back? Will she be separated from Gajeel? Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she held on to his hand even tighter, seeing her own fears reflected in his red irises. Another moment passed, then another, until finally, Lucy gave an awkward cough to break up the love doves.

Startled, Levy and Gajeel were snapped back to reality, a reality that Levy was still there! With a sharp pull of his arm, Gajeel quickly gathered Levy into his arms as the rest of the members cheered, so loudly that no one but Gajeel and Levy heard what was passed between them.

"Gajeel I was so scared…"

"Me too Shrimp, I...I'm just so happy that your still here."

The rest of the night turned into quite the party, a celebration for the new Dragon King, with plans to go out and tell the world just the next morning. But while the heroes partied on, something more sinister was afoot.

 _Deep in a long forgotten cave, in it's most secret cavern_

There stood in the cave, a large cavern. The cavern was as wide was a city, with lofty ceilings of rock and stalactites hanging down dangerously. Nothing grew here in this cave, nor was any animal to be found. Near the back of the cavern, at the very end of the cave stood a gate to a prison. A door so lost in time that the rock and dust had grown onto the door itself, covering the depiction carved on the doors. This depiction, of course, normally wouldn't have been seen in the midnight dark cave, but was not the case. No, it stood out brightly against the light of more than a hundred torches and fires. There standing before the gate stood an army of demon creatures, of all fowl concoctions and imaginations. Creatures baring weapons of both material and power. There standing near the gate was the General of the Demon Hoard, right under King Zeref himself, Mard Geer who was reading the depiction as the monstrous hoard attacked the gate with all forms of power and might.

A dark chuckle escaped the Demon lords month as he watched the progress on the gate.

"Soon master, very soon."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi everyone! Kind of a short chapter today, work has been super crazy lately so I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to update my story. Have not fear though, you WILL get one more chapter by the end of this month! Hope you enjoy and please rate/fave!_

The Sun started to peek out of the far-off horizon, painting the sky with hues of pink and purple, slowly turning the night sky back to the happy blue of morning. The rays from the Sun spend out like dancing fingers across the clouds in the heavens, chasing away the heavy moisture from the night before. Soon, the gleaming rays spend even further across the sky, past the parted curtains hanging from a castle window, and into the unexpecting eyes of the newly appointed Dragon King and his star brought mate. Withering against the light, Levy turned and buried her face further into the chest of her dragon who in turn subconsciously curled his large form around the tiny woman to protect her from all dangers - even the ever pesky Sun.

Murmuring against the bright intruder, Levy grumbled her discontent as the glares of the Sun forcefully dragged her out of unconsciousness. Chocolate brown eyes groggily peeled away the heavy lids of sleep to peer up at her dragon. The king.

Well, he was already a king before, but now he's an even bigger and better king!

Giggling at her discombobulated thoughts, Levy giggled and shook the sleeping dragon beneath her awake who in turn glared at her in annoyance at this disturbance.

"Damn Shrimp, can't we sleep in for one stinkin' morning?"

"Of course not Gajeel! Today's the day we announce your crowning remember!"

Last night during the party it was decided to announce the unification of the kingdoms and Gajeel's election to be the Dragon King to the people. Each dragon would make the announcement within their own kingdom and then Gajeel would be crowned at the Labyrinth. Levy thought it fitting that the new Dragon King would be crowned in the old castle since it was the original home of the Dragon King. Gajeel had even mentioned maybe restoring the castle to its former glory, making it once again the home of the Dragon King. Well, Levy likes to think of Gajeel's idea as restoring, considering that what Gajeel had really said was 'demolish that piece of crap and just move my castle there!'. So yes, today was to be a very busy day and really, who could blame Gajeel for wanting to sleep in?

"But do we have to get up now?" moaned Gajeel in defeat, knowing that he was far to wrapped around Levy's finger to ever truly say no, "It's not like the people are goin' anywhere!"

Levy could only laugh at her lazy dragon, as she took hold of his arm and attempted to pull the large man out of his bed. After finally getting Gajeel out of bed, the two prepared for the announcement. Lily and Juvia took Gajeel and Levy respectively to dress them for the event; Gajeel in his royal armor and crown of blacked steel with blood rubies, while Levy was fitted into a beautiful white floor-length gown that came to her shines in the front and to the floor in the back. The gown was interwoven with coral ribbons and pale iron thread. In place of her normal orange headband was a metal band of iron, with finely crafted flowers and petals bending together naturally. There were no jewels on the headband, for she wasn't a queen (yet, if Gajeel has his way soon) but she would also be present at the announcement, introduced as the Star: the one who chose the new Dragon King.

Unbeknown to Levy, that wasn't the only thing she was being introduced as. Gajeel was keen on introducing her to his people as his mate, his soon to be Queen. Levy had promised that she would marry him after the deciding of the king, and Gajeel was hell-bent on reaping the reward for his patience. Chuckling darkly as Lily helped him into his armor, Gajeel could barely wait to have his Shrimp. He could see it now, come next season his Queen will be heavy with child, his child. His mouth watered and blood raced at the very thought.

"Thinking dark thoughts again Gajeel? I hope none of them have Miss Levy doing anything...inappropriate" questioned Lily as he finished tying the back straps to Gajeel's chest plate.

"Gihi! She'll be my wife soon enough Lil'! I can have as many dirty thoughts about my Shrimp as I please!"

"Well at least you're wearing your armor and not simple cloth, or else your thoughts would have been obvious to more than just me"

"O-oi!"

Meanwhile in the room next door, Juvia was helping Levy into her dress as well.

"Oh, Miss Levy! Juvia thinks Miss Levy looks the most beautiful Queen ever!"

"Q-queen?!" squeaked Levy in surprise, cheeks flaring as her heart thundered, "Juvia I'm not a Queen!"

"Yet," hummed Juvia "Lily told Juvia that Miss Levy promised Gajeel-sama that Miss Levy would marry Gajeel-sama after appointing the new Dragon King!"

If Levy's cheeks were red then, they were blood scarlet after that! Levy clasped her cheeks in her palms as the blood rushed to her head. She had promised! Visions of white wedding dresses, veils and flowers spin around in her head. Levy saw herself and Gajeel standing at the altar, saying their vows, the bridal kiss, the wedding party, the- WEDDING NIGHT?! Suddenly, the flare of her cheeks flooded the rest of her face, causing the poor girl to become very faint. Catching the flustered girl before she fell, Juvia could only chuckle at her soon - to - be - queen's bashfulness.

"My lady be careful!"

"Th-thank you Juvia.."

"Oh, Miss Levy! Juvia thinks Miss Levy will look so beautiful in her wedding gown! Oh, Juvia can see it now as Miss Levy floats down the aisle!" Juvia proclaimed with hearts in her eyes, thinking that Gajeel-sama's and Miss Levy's wedding would be the second most perfect wedding in all the land! Second only to her's and Gray-sama's!

The reminder of walking down the aisle caused Levy to pause for a moment.

"If I'm here... then dad...dad could never walk me down..." thought Levy wistfully.

Juvia picked up on this shift in mood as she gazed down at the sorrowful face of Miss Levy. Panic and confusion filled her.

"Miss Levy, what is the matter? Is...is it that Miss Levy don'ts want to marry Gajeel-sama?!"

"No, no!" shook Levy, waving her hands in emphasis, "It's not that! I-I want to marry him! But... my family will never get to see me get married..."

Juvia's eyes softened at the other bluenette in compassion. Juvia had forgotten in her excitement that Levy wasn't from this world, that Levy had people - family - that weren't here in this world. Juvia was an orphan herself, but if she had parents or family, Juvia would want them there too.

But before the girls would wallow in this depressing thought, a knock on the inner chamber door broke them from their trance.

"Oi Shrimp are you ready yet?"

Both girls broke into a frenzied panic, rushing the last details of Levy's attire. The last jewel had been pinned in place in Levy's hair when Gajeel burst through the door. Gajeel took note of the flustered look in Levy's face and grinned mischievously, thinking that his sudden entrance was to blame.

"Gihi! Well, don't you look blushing bride there Shrimp? Should I go get the priest?"

The red of Levy's cheeks quickly took the color of ripe red tomatoes after that remark. Levy bawked at Gajeel in embarrassment, unable to form any coherent sentence other than 'stupid Gajeel!' in which both Lily and Juvia laughed at the couple's banter, having successfully broken the sully mood from before.

The time soon came to address the waiting people, as all four traveled through the halls towards a large terrace overlooking a giant plaza. As Levy neared the railing, she took in with disbelief the massive number of people present. The murmurs and loud chatter filled the airway only intensified at the sight of the unknown woman at the right of King Gajeel until finally silenced with the blaring of a low horn.

Standing up near the front of the terrace, Lily stood in his battle form and addressed the crowds:

"People of the Iron Kingdom! Today, prophecy has been fulfilled! Today, what was once broken will be renewed! After centuries of division, the five dragon nations will once again lift high the same banner, honor the same king! For today, the line of the Dragon Kings of old has been restored! As told by the ancient prophecy that only the one who would come like a falling star would be fit to appoint the new king, my people, that one has come! Like that of a fiery comet, she came into our world, caught by our own King Gajeel, I present to you, Lady Levy!"

Nervously, Levy came forward to the edge as Lily presented her, making herself known to the infinite crowd below. Chanting and cheers bellowed back up at her, the volume nearly deafening. Rumors had swirled about the kingdom of the mysterious woman who now resided in the castle; ideas and fathoms of all naturals had quietly passed about around the streets, with no true answer ever being brought forth. To know that this was the prophet excited the crowds, for the promise of the Dragon King, would end the terror of the demons. Levy gulped that the sight and sound of the massive gathering. to think, once the queen, she'll have to deal with this quite often.

Drawing the attention of the crowd back to himself, Lily continued:

"My fellow citizens! this joyous news does not end here! No, dear people of this good land, For not only has the prophet come, but she has already picked the new King!"

The blasting sounds of the crowd silenced quite quickly after that. There was already a new king? Who of the dragons was it? What would happen to their king? The uncertainties of the people echoed out in murmurs and hushed tones.

"My people! From this day forth, we of the Dragon Kingdoms will not have divided kings! Her Lady Levy has chosen in her wisdom, and with the support of all dragons and counsels, our very own King Gajeel to be the new Dragon King!"

If the sound of the previous cheers were deafening before, then these new blasts would leave people without hearing at all. Cheers and songs burst forth from the crowds as Gajeel stood to address his people. Their energy affected that of their king, who - for being as stoic as he is - could not contain the smile that blossomed from his lips. Raising both hands high above him, Gajeel addressed the crowd as he took in their happiness:

"My people!" Gajeel called out in a loud roar "This celebration doesn't end with just my crowning! No! Your King at long last has found his Mate!" Turning towards Levy, Gajeel wrapped his arm around the top of her shoulders, drawing her closer to his body "The Great Maker has not only sent the answer to our division but also my Mate, my Queen who at long last has been found!"

Levy could not contain the blush that flooded her face as the crowds took to chanting 'Long live the Queen!' and took to burying her face into Gajeel's chest to hide her embarrassment. Laughing with joy, Gajeel held her closer and kissed the crown of her head.

Today, the King has presented his soon to be queen, who if Gajeel plays his hand right, will be his queen by the end of the night. Gihi!


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the short chapter, but with Easter and all the family in town this was all I could get done. Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it and a happy spring for those who don't!_

Levy's face was still burning from Gajeel's announcement, and the resounding cheers from the crowd didn't help damper the intense heat. She still couldn't believe that he had PROCLAIMED it to thousands of people, without asking her first! That Jerk!... Well, that's what she would be saying if she wasn't also grinning like an idiot. Levy glanced down at her hand while it was joined quite snugly with Gajeel as he pulled her down a maze of hallways. Levy lifted her head in time to see Gajeel shot a smirking grin back at her, accompanied by his signature laugh, gihi!

"Gajeel! Where are we going!" Levy asked as Gajeel quicked his already brisk pace. Her legs moving twice as fast just to keep up.

"Gihi! Don't get yer panties in a twist Shrimp! You'll see when we get there!"

"But Gajeel!"

Laughing again, Gajeel looked back over his shoulder at his blushing shrimp - better yet bride, he reminds himself, knowing full well the implication of her being a bride and where they are going. Thinking that their quick pace wasn't quick enough, Gajeel pulled Levy forward and took hold of her waist and with impressive upper body strength, pulled Levy up onto his shoulder and started to carry her like a sack of potatoes. All without missing a step.

"Gajeel!"

"Gihi! hold on tight Babe!"

Gajeel increased his pace to a damn near sprint, racing down the halls at speeds that Levy knew she could never travel at. A surprised squeal escaped Levy's lips after a particularly sharp turn. This, however, did not encourage Gajeel to go slow by any means, in fact, it did the exact opposite. Gajeel laughed as he went even faster, seeing what other noises he would scare from his shrimp.

The duo made it to their destination at record speeds and when Gajeel finally came to a stop and put her down, Levy could finally take a look at what she was brought to, or better yet where. Levy's heart stilled a little in her chest before beginning again at racing speed as a soft gasp fell from her lips.

Gajeel brought her to a church.

Levy took in the grandest of what seemed to be a built-in cathedral, one that was very similar to the basilica in her hometown. Gothic arches shaped the ceiling as painted glass windows of various scenes lined the walls from ceiling to floor. Rows and rows of pews filled the way before her, leading up to the sanctuary where at the altar stood a priest. A priest who looked prepared for something. A sharp draw of breath and turn nearly made Levy light headed at the startling conclusion of what the priest was prepared for, as she turned to gaze at Gajeel in question. Gajeel, for his part, looked much less confident then he was in the hallways, as he stood very stiff, fumbling his hands - or something in his hands.

"I know this is sudden..." he started slowly, "but I don't when we'll get the chance again. The demons have been so quiet lately, almost too quiet, and Lev'... I don't know if I can wait any longer."

Levy only stared at him, with a face that was unreadable, so much so that it made Gajeel nervous, to the point of blabbing.

"And I heard, I mean, uh... When we were getting dressed I mean... um, I heard You and Rainy's conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping I wear! I've got really good ears and all, you know cuz I'm a dragon... I know you want your parents here... and if I could get them here I would do anything in my power, Lev..."

He was cut short with the sight of Levy's tears, gently streaming down her face as she stared at him with a smile, which sent the poor dragon into a panic!

"Shit! Levy don't cry! Uh, crap that all came out wrong! I-"

But he was stopped from the impact of Levy flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed her man quiet.

"Stupid Gajeel!" She exclaimed after she pulled away, "Of course I want my parents here... but I know that it's not possible... but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you! And your right, with everything I've heard about these demons, this might be our only chance to..." Levy couldn't finish the thought, due to the sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. Gajeel's mood brightened immensely upon hearing this.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Levy nodded shyly.

For a third time, Levy's breath was taken at the sight of Gajeel's smile. Never had she seen him smile in such a wholesome and happy way before. Gajeel quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as humanly possible in which Levy returned with all her might.

"All right Shrimp! Let's get married!" Gajeel exclaimed while pulling her towards the altar.

"W-wait! We're not going to wait for anyone to come?"

"Gihi! No worries, Lily went to round the important people up so they'll be here in a minute!"

True to his word, not a moment later. All of the people who were present at the labyrinth poured into the church. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza all swarmed Levy with giggles and squeals, doing last minute touch-ups on her hair and makeup. Wendy even was able to get her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Levy couldn't stop the tears from falling, maybe, even without her parents, this could be a wonderful wedding!

As midday Sun filtered through the stained glass windows of the church followed by the soft song of bells, The congregation stood witness to a wedding. The Dragon King Gajeel Redfox, the first year of his reign, took the Star Prophet Levy McGarden to be his eternal mate and wife in the presences of God, their friends, and allies. With an exchange of vow and rings - the ones that Gajeel had been fumbling with earlier - and the blessing of the priest, Gajeel and Levy completed the first kiss of their marriage, with countless more to follow all their lives. Promises of love and faithfulness, of happy days and sorrowful days, of home and children, was made in that kiss for all to see. On this day of July 7th in the year 777, what was once torn asunder was made whole, through the unbreakable love of a dragon and his mate, a husband and his wife. Two lost souls now one.

...

The party lasted well into the night, with congratulations, well wishes, and a surprising amount of gifts poured out for the newly wedded couple. All sorts of merrymaking were done that night; singing and dancing, storytelling and laugher. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning, and until most of the guests were passed out drunk, could Gajeel and Levy slip away to their chamber.

As Gajeel lead Levy through the halls, Levy could not stop her excitement and rampaging nerves from making her heart run. Her cheeks burned with anticipation. Tonight, She and her husband would consummate their love, their marriage! Before coming to this world, Levy had never even kissed anyone! Now, she had not only had her first kiss but was married and about to have her first time! With Gajeel. The man - who she had only known a few months - but somehow loved with all her heart.

"Gihi, nervous Shrimp?"

"W-what?" Levy replied, having been shaken out of her stupor.

"Yer hand is shaking like a leaf Shrimp and I can feel yer pulse racin'."

"O-oh, well... I guess I'm just really nervous..."

"Gihi, you guess?" Gajeel laughed as he shot a teasing glance over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Levy pouted in response, not particularly enjoying his teasing, "This...this is my first time...and..."

"It's my first time to Lev'"

"I know... it's just..."

"Hey," Gajeel said as he cut her off, coming to a stop and turning to face her "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, "Levy replied, blushing at the forwardness of his declaration, "A-and I love you... more than anything."

"So what are you worried about Levy?"

"I..." Levy blinked. What exactly was she worried about? This man, Gajeel, had not only told her on numerous occasions that he would love her forever but every book she had ever read on dragons in this world had stressed the importance of one's mate and the lifelong bond they had. No matter what happens, or how unsure she was with her body, he would love her unconditionally. Forever. At this epiphany, Levy smiled up at Gajeel.

"I guess I was just worrying about nothing!"

"Gihi! Damn Straight!" Gajeel replied and in a blink of an eye, Gajeel lifted Levy up into a princess hold.

"G-Gajeel!"

"Aw Shrimp! A man's got to carry the bride over the threshold right?" Startled at this, Levy noticed that they were indeed at the entrance of their chamber. Laughing, Levy threw her arms around Gajeel's neck and embraced him.

"Gihi! Are you ready for the first night of the rest of our lives My Queen?"

"But of course, My King!"

Together, as husband and wife, the pair passed through the threshold for the first of many times to come.

 _Sorry guys! I couldn't resist putting in 7, 7, 777! Also for all those who were hoping for a sex scene, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the most comfortable with them .. Hope you guys still enjoyed it and please fave, review and share!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing great, I'm just enjoying the lovely annual spring ice storm that we get here in my state so I thought I would start writing while I wait for the power to come back on! Hope you enjoy!_

Only the sound of soft breaths could be heard in the Dragon King's chamber, with the curtains pulled tightly shut not even the tiniest sliver of light nor call of morning birds could disturb the pair that laid in the massive bed.

There lay the crowned Dragon King and his wife in the morn of their newly consummated marriage. Levy was tucked under Gajeel's chin, flush against his chest with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Her soft snores muffled as her lips press gently against his neck. The feather-like breath slowly brought the dragon back from unconsciousness, as he breathed deeply the scent of his mate. Rudy eyes peeked out to gaze at his tiny woman.

Levy's normally untamed locks took on a much more feral look. In the arms of her husband, after their first night together, she looked _wild_. Fitting, thought Gajeel, for she was the wife of a dragon and a king dragon at that.

The thought made Gajeel chuckle, in which woke his sleeping queen. Yawning, Levy stretched across Gajeel subconsciously as her body began to wake, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Gajeel, enjoying the feeling of his _naked_ wife's body across his own, laughed his signature Gihi and squeezed her butt cheek with his hand, causing the girl to jump.

"G-gajeel!"

"Gihi! Morning Shrimp."

"Is this going to be an every morning thing?" Levy asked as she attempted to swat away Gajeel's hand from her bottom to no avail, making the dragon laugh again.

"I can't help it! Yer ass was made for grabbing!"

"Gajeel!"

"What? I'm not the one who's been rubbing up against me all morning, makes me think yer ready for another round gihi!"

That the notion, the poor girl turned into a blushing mess. Stuttering in disbelief at his bluntness.

"S - stupid Gajeel!"

Their blissful morning, unfortunately, came to an abrupt halt with the sound of a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice:

"Gajeel, Levy are you up?" called Pantherlily through the door, knocking for a second time.

"Oi Cat! Don't you know better than to disturb yer king and his wife on their honeymoon!?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be coming near either of you for a solid week if it wasn't important."

"And? What's so damn important that you had to bug us?"

"A demon army has been spotted outside of the Fire Kingdom. Natsu and his man have already left to assist the people, _your_ people now."

"...fuck….."

About 20 minutes later, the remaining group had gathered in Gajeel's office around his large desk which had been cleared of everything but a map. On the map, Lily had placed markers of key player positions: the Fire Kingdom troops in blue and the Demon hoard in red. The distance between wasn't far enough in Gajeel's mind.

"What do we know?" Gajeel asked as he glared down at the map, eyes hard and cold as stone, very different than just a few minutes before.

"The demons were spotted about 30 miles out this morning around 6, word reached us by 7. Given the estimated speed that their traveling at, they should engage the troops by 1 this afternoon. Natsu went to mobilize the troops to meet them here, in the valley." Lily said as he pointed to a flat land a few miles out of the major city of the Fire Kingdom.

"And the neighboring towns and villages?"

"I have already sent word to have them evaluated"

"Have the demons attacked any of the on-route towns?" asked Levy in concern, as she took note of the number of towns just on the way to the capital.

"We have not received word on any attack thus far."

"So they're conserving their strength…" concluded Gajeel.

"Yes, which is very different than previous attacks. Before, it had just be about destroying anything in their path, but now…." Answered Lily, with a grim expression disfiguring his face.

"What do you think changed?" asked Levy.

"they have a leader"

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to comprehend this news. The demons have a leader? Their organizing? This threat had suddenly become more serious.

"They didn't have one before?" Levy asked, breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"Not to our knowledge. Before the demons acted as an unorganized mess, with no general direction or purpose. This is the first time we've seen organization. And organization only comes from having a leader which is very worrying." Lily replied

"But why wouldn't they have a leader?"

"Cuz demons only listen to someone who is extremely powerful Shrimp, and there have only been a few demons that meet that requirement" replied Gajeel in Lily's stead, eyes focused on the proposed battlefield.

"Does this mean….. the Demon King…" questioned Levy fearfully.

"Not exactly" comforted Lily.

"Forgot yer new here Shrimp" Gajeel started "The Demon King had help during his reign of terror. Under the Demon King, there were a group of extremely powerful demons who acted as his generals. After the Demon King was sealed away, his generals were either killed off or went into hiding."

"But that was hundreds of years ago! Do you really think they would be alive?"

"There is a chance that it's not them," said Mira for the first time, "While demons do have an extremely long live spend, they are not immortal. Theoretically, it could be possible that a new group is leading them but on the other hand, it could be the former generals."

"So we won't know until we see for ourselves" concluded Gajeel "But we're not waiting for that! If it is one of the generals, Flamebrain is gonna need help!"

Gajeel had decided to mobilize more troops to the battlefield, as well was troops to evacuate the surrounding towns. His own men, soldiers of the Kingdom of Iron, would support the Fire kingdom while air units from Wind would act as evacuation units. Light and Dark would place troops at the capital city and at the nearest border to prevent any escapes. Levy could only stand back and watch in awe as Gajeel took control with all the grace and effortless as someone who had done this their whole lives, it was like he was born to be the Dragon King.

Maybe he was, thought Levy as she gazed at him with new eyes. Maybe….maybe that's why Levy was sent in the first place, why of all the people Levy had been chosen to be the Star Prophet so that she would pick the right person. Because she was Gajeel's mate.

"Shrimp?" a voice broke through her haze of thought.

"Hm?"

"You got to stay here."

"Wait what?!" exclaimed Levy loudly "no, I'm going with you!"

"You can't Shrimp…"

"But why?"

"Cuz I said so! Lev you might be the smartest person ever but you have no magic, no fighting skills, nothing that's gonna protect you if we somehow got separated! Like Hell I'm putting you at risk! What if something happened to you? What if….."

"I...I understand…" Levy conceded, even if she really didn't want to. But Gajeel had a point, Levy didn't know how to fight. On the battlefield she was useless.

"Shrimp…" started Gajeel, knowing that even if he spoke the truth it had still hurt her feelings, her confidence.

"No, your right" cut Levy, "I don't have any experience in battle, I would just be a liability"

Gajeel nodded in agreement, still feeling guilty, but they didn't have time to stew on this now. People were in danger, _his_ people were in danger.

…

Levy couldn't help but feel lonely in the large castle while everyone else was fighting. Here in the palace, she was surrounded only by servants she barely knew who were determined to serve their new Queen to the fullest. After a while, it became just too much to handle, so Levy escaped to the garden.

The garden in the palace was equivalent to that of a park, filled with wooded lands, rivers and wild, untamed counters that just begs to be explored. Near the palace was a beautiful maze of flowers and statues of all shapes and sizes, the garden here was obviously tended to regularly. Near where the flowers met the forest there was a sole willow tree whose branches covered a simple wooden bench. The bench was old, the handrails and seat long worn down from years of use, smoothing the grains of wood to a seamless finish. Moss began to creep up the feet of the bench, anchoring it in place after so many long years while the occasional sunlight bleached the once dark oak to a whiter shine. It was the perfect hiding spot. Levy had stumbled upon it a few weeks back when she was exploring and now it had become her favorite spot.

Levy sat down on the comforting bench as she sighed in weariness. She felt useless. All of her friends, her husband, were out risking their lives and she couldn't do anything! Give her a language and she could decipher it but hand her a sword and she might topple over! Levy gazed unfocused at her small hands, she had been sent here to pick a new king - which she had done - and now what? This world was still in peril, the demons were still causing mayhem and Levy couldn't do anything about it! What was she supposed to do?! Sit here and look pretty?! She storming emotions finally boiled over into a scream of frustration, in which shifted her gaze from her hands to the tree above.

Where she spotted a full head of brown curly hair directly above her.

"Rough day Baby Blue?" the strange girl asked with a grin, cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Strange, it wasn't hot out.

The question and the new arrival startled Levy, who sprang up from the bench and got out from under the tree.

"W-who are you?!"

"Relax," Started the woman as she shifted, revealing a small metal flask from her hip in which she took a small sip, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Word traveled around that old Iron Grumpy actually found a girl and that the girl was the Star Prophet too, figured I'd come to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"Y-you didn't answer my question…" replied Levy nervously, just because this woman said she wasn't going to hurt her doesn't mean she'd follow through.

"Hee, your a smart one aren't cha?" the woman said smiling "Name's Cana. I'm a fortune teller. I travel around the world trading fortunes for cash and booze" the woman - now Cana - emphasized the booze part by taking another swig from her flask.

"Is-is that alcohol?!" Levy squeaked, flustered at even the sight of it.

Cana burst into laughter at the young girl's expense, the little Star Prophet was just too cute and innocent! No wonder she had Old Iron Breath wrapped around her finger.

"Now," Cana begin, after catching her breath, "You know my name, but Baby Blue I don't remember you ever giving your name in reply. A proper Queen's gotta have proper manners there, or do you prefer Baby Blue? Cuz I could just call you that for now on-"

"Its Levy!" exclaimed Levy quickly, Heavens knows she didn't need another person calling her by a nickname, "My-my name is Levy….. Um, Levy R-redfox…." Levy continued, now in a much quieter voice and blushing a similar shade to Gajeel's eyes.

"Aw, look at you! Blushing like a teeny, tiny, newlywed bride! You're freakin' adorable! No wonder you've got Metal Head whipped!"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you know? Your man's a sucker for anything cute and tiny. Big secret of his. One that I know a certain fire dragon would pay top dollar to know~ But I'm getting off track. Almost forgot to do what I came here to do."

"Which was?" asked Levy, her nerves coming back full force, as she tried to slowly draw back from the woman.

Cana shifted her bag and after a minute of rummaging through pulled out a very big, very old book and handed it to the girl.

"The History and Usage of Solid Script Magic?" Levy read as she gazed in awe at the huge book, cracking open the pages and seeing the thickness of content this book had to offer.

"I met a lady a few years back, pretty sure she was a fairy or something, Heehee she was even shorter than you Baby Blue! She asked me to deliver this book to the Star Prophet once you showed up as…...payment for teaching me something" Cana explained, taking another swig for good measure.

"But why?"

"No idea. She said that she wouldn't be able to do it herself since she would be busy. She also said that I should stick around with you, said you might need my help. Personally, I don't see how you would need my help with an Iron Dragon being your protector but I kind of like you Baby Blue, so maybe I will stick around for a bit!"

"Well, would you like to come in for lunch?"

The two girls made their way back up to the Palace, unbeknown that through the dark forest a sole beady yellow eye was watching them go.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey Guys! Hope everyone is doing ok, here is chapter 19! A little warning, however, I'm not the best at fight scenes so please forgive me in advance!_

Gajeel had made it to the battlefield by 12, after mobilizing his army and getting the other armies in position. As Gajeel lands, he sees Natsu come up to greet him.

"Sorry Metalhead…..about….you know…" Natsu said, too embarrassed to look Gajeel in the eye.

"Eh, Ain't your fault, let's just make sure to kick their asses fast, then I can get back to Lev'" Gajeel answered, gazing at the field below and the combined mobilized armies. Everyone was in position.

"Any word on how far out?" Asked Gajeel after a minute.

"A wind sky soldier passed by about 20 minutes ago, send that they were 2 miles out but moving fast. They were in formation Gajeel, something ain't right."

"Lily said the same thing," Gajeel replied, "He thinks they have a leader."

"Shit"

"My thoughts exactly" Gajeel replied as he moved down the hill, a King doesn't let his men fight alone.

"So what do we do?" asked Natsu as he followed after the larger Dragon, walking slightly faster to mate the large man's strut.

"Do what we do best Flamebrain," Gajeel said, turning to look into Natsu's eyes, "show them what it means to fuck with dragons!"

At that moment, the sound of marching slowly filled the air, followed by chanting in monstrous voices. Turning around, Gajeel locked his gaze at the horizon, where a a large dark mass was forming.

They were here.

"...Deaavh afar zajar! deaavh avo avhe ukcalun beaukavuk!***..." as the mass came closer, the chant became more clear. This was no ordinary tongue. This was Demon Speak.

"Well that doesn't sound good" deadpanned Natsu, standing by Gajeel's side as they gazed out at the enemy.

"There are so many…." Gajeel states in astonishment. If this wasn't proof of a leader then Gajeel didn't know what else was. Demon's don't travel in this large of groups. They just didn't.

"Your Highness!" a voice from the sky called out. Both dragons turned upward as they watched a sky soldier hover above them.

"What is it, soldier?"

"The Demons! They're in formation! We believe that their leader is coming to the front of the line!"

Gajeel turned his gaze back to the soon to be the battlefield when he watched as a sole figure came forward. The Creature was abnormally large, even for a demon. This was a call for a challenge.

Nodding to Natsu, the dragons too when down to the battle field and met the creature. On further inspection, the large demon became even more fearsome. A large purple horn protruded from the crown of his head, to match the sickening yellow one to form out from his chin. What looked like frills and gills lined the creatures purple face while blade-like fins lined his massive arms. Purple scales covered the creature.

"To think, the mighty Dragon King has decided to grace us with his presence!" the creature spoke in a voice that sounded like he was underwater, "would have thought you'd be to busy fuckin' your little bitch!"

Gajeel growled threateningly at the fowl creature, taking a step forward to teach him what happens if you talk about his Shrimp like that but was stopped by Natsu's outstretched hand. With a look, Gajeel quietly thanked the younger dragon for stopping him before he lost his cool. Rule number one in a battle: never lose your head. Restraighting himself, Gajeel turned his eyes to glaze at the offensive demon.

"What do you want Ugly?" Gajeel demanded.

The creature scoffed at the insult, "Ugly? You obviously haven't seen yourself, have you? As for what I want, isn't it obvious? We are here to either kill or enslave you lesser creatures!" the creature then pointed at Gajeel with his webbed finger, "Starting with you! I, the great Torafuzar, will slice your head clean off and hang it before your despairing peasants and then, when your world falls to demon flame, maybe I'll take a turn with your little wife!" the creature exclaimed with a vile laugh.

Gajeel's eyes grew wide as a roar erupted from his lips, iron scales encasing his form.

"HE'S DEAD!"

Gajeel flew at the beast with neck-breaking speed, catching Torafuzar off guard. Before he could even blink, Gajeel's fist found itself lodged in his throat. The force of the fist caused Torafuzar to shoot off towards his lines, crashing into the demons there. Gasping for breath, Torafuzar managed to stand and wipe the steam of blood that seeped past his lips.

"*Cough* nice shot, but it's gonna take more than that to defeat me!" a creature came to stand next to Torafuzar, he almost looked human save for the cat-like ears and tail, "Jackal!" bellowed Torafuzar, "Take the fire eater, the Dragon King is mine!"

As the dragons squared off against the leaders, the armies clashed in the background. The Fight was on.

…

Meanwhile, at the castle, Levy had taken Cana into the Library to have some tea and snacks. Cana took her fill of the different cookies while Levy skimmed over the contents of the book, eager to dive right in!

"So what is Solid Script magic?" asked Levy, trying to grasp this foreign concept the best she could.

"Well" belched Cana, having finished her 6th cookie, "Don't know too much about it I'm afraid, but what I DO know is that is a pretty rare form of magic. Not a lot of mages have the aptitude to do it, and I guess it's not exactly a magic that can just be learned. Essentially, the mage writes a word and the word comes to life, be it an item or an action or whatever."

"Huh," Levy pondered "Why can't mages just learn?"

"I heard that you need to be, like, obsessed with languages and words. The more words you know, the stronger your magic becomes. You can even get to the point where you can write sentences and paragraphs and cause something to happen because of that." answered Cana.

"So it's not like Fried's magic?" questioned Levy, thinking of the green haired man and the magic he had shown Levy when they were working on the transcript.

"Fried as in Thunder God Tribe Fried? Well, his magic is kind of like it but its limited. With solid script, you bring things to life where Fried just strings together code to help him. There are more mages out there that can do Fried's magic then Solid Script. In fact, I don't think I've heard of a living mage who uses Solid Script…" pondered Cana herself.

"Fascinating!" squealed Levy, "But….. why did this Mavis have you bring me the book?"

"Don't know" emitted Cana, after snatching another cookie, "all I know is that she wanted you to have it."

As Levy was about to open her mouth, a particular sound started to echo throughout the room. A foul laugh followed by the tap of a walking stick sent shivers up poor Levy's spin, Cana whipped her head in the direction of the creepy laugh. Someone was here. Standing quickly, Cana pulled Levy out of her seat and pushed her behind her, eyes locked on the edge of the far bookshelf to the right. She didn't have to wait along, within a few seconds a figure appeared.

The…..thing was certainly not human. The creature looked more like an egg then a person, having a large green and yellow round body with arms and legs protruding from his form. The top of his body and head were cased in shell-like metal, even forming a cage-like eye protector for the beings sole eye. His arms were also cased in the same metal while in his right hand he grasped a metal walking stick, the top being shaped like a coin, bearing a strange insignia which upon inspection from Cana made her swear, this was the famous demon Franmalth.

"Fuck" muttered Cana softly, so soft that only Levy could hear - and it certainly didn't make Levy feel any better - "What's a butt ugly demon like you doing here? Didn't you read the sign out front? NO UGLY DEMONS ALLOWED!"

"I must have misread" the creature replied mockingly "I heard, however, that there was a very pretty queen who just loved books, thought I might ask her to….teach me" the creature laughed.

"Cana….?" pleaded Levy, "what do we do?" There was no one else in the castle that Levy knew who could fight and Levy didn't know exactly what Cana could do.

"Relax Baby Blue," calmed Cana quietly "I got this. HEY UGLY!" Cana finished with a yell, "You want the pretty little girl, well you're going to have to go through me Fart Face!"

The creature chuckled "Tch, well if you insist!"

The creature's metal shell dropped, revealing a back full of spines and with a twitch of his arms, though same spines shot out as the girls at remarkable speed. But not quick enough for Cana. With a flick of her wrist, a card shot out from her hand and met the spines head on.

"Shield!" Cana cried, activating the card. Within milliseconds, a translucent bubble formed and protected the girls from harm. The creature even had the grace to look surprised.

"Fascinating" it's cold voice seemed to seep past his cartoonishly wide lips "Tell me girl, who are you?"

Cana chuckled back as the demon "Don't know why you would want it, but if you so do desire to know the name of the one who kicks your ass, its Cana Alberona!" With that, Cana sent a fury of cards at the demon yelling, "Card Volley!" the cards glowed on contact and exploded around the demon, filling the room with blinding light.

"The books!" wailed Levy.

"Sorry Blue!"

As the light faded however, the demon was still standing. The demon laughed, "Well, Cana, you might be fun after all"

…

Gajeel panted as he stared down his foe who himself was gasping for air under Gajeel's foot. The surrounding foreground was littered with scraps of iron and pools of poisoned water. Their bodies were littered with cuts and bruises from the battle. The sound of a triumphant roar bellowed in the distance, signaling Natsu's triumph over his enemy. He wasn't the only one to win, the combined dragon armies had driven back the demons, who ran in retreat and were now being picked off one by one from the sky.

"It's over demon" growled Gajeel as he shifted his arm into a large blade, "your men have scattered and your partner is dead. You demons can't hope to overcome the combined strength of the dragons!"

A broken laugh, intermixed with bloody coughing replied back, "Maybe beast" coughed Torafuzar, as blood trickled out of his mouth and down his chin "but there's so much you don't know, haven't even realized. Laugh now, because I ensure you, you probably won't be laughing later!" His hacking coughs prevented him from saying anything more, or maybe it was due to the increased pressure that Gajeel added to his foot. Glaring down at the creature, Gajeel demanded to know what he meant.

"Hehe, wonder what your little wife is doing right now?" Torafuzar replied breathy, knowing that he was near the end, "Must be so lonely in the castle be herself, good thing we...sent her….company…." Torafuzar finished as his eyes closed, chuckling, knowing that even with his last breath he can torment the dragon.

"What!?" bellowed Gajeel, but by the time he pulled the creature up for an answer, Torafuzar was already gone. Swearing, Gajeel took his dragon form and blasted off in the direction of his castle.

"Levy! Hold on!"

…

Cana and the Eggman (hehe sonic reference!) exchanged blow after blow in the library, drawing blood there, a bruise here. Levy could only watch as she huddled in the corner, the battle blocking the exit and Levy knew she couldn't leave Cana behind. If Levy felt useless before, she was feeling it even more now as she watched the battle. Her fingers tightening around the tome in distress. Wait, the book! Levy's eyes shot down at the gifted book in surprise, maybe if she just read enough she could do something to help Cana! For the first time in Levy's life, she hated the fact the book was so thick.

Cana must have noticed Levy starting to read frantically because she called out her name and threw her a pair of glasses.

"I don't glasses!" called Levy back in confusion as she observed the red framed pair in her hands.

"Their not those kind of glasses!" called Cana as she dodged another attack, "Those are Gale Force glasses! They allow the reader to read a book 100 times faster!"

Levy could only stare in shock, 100 times faster? Think of all the books she could read in only a day! It was glorious! A sudden explosion from the fight brought Levy back from her daydream. Putting the glasses on, Levy dove right into the book, absorbing all its contents.

Cana focused her attention back to the demon as he swung a flaming arm at her person. Cana was starting to run out of cards, if she doesn't finish this guy off soon, she might have to break out _that_. And if _that_ doesn't work, they might be screwed! Cana sent out another volley of cards, this time thunder cards, in hope to paralysis this guy but in the brightness of the lightning, Cana didn't notice curve around the fray until it was too late! Before she knew it, one of the demon's extending arms had tightly wrapped itself around her, squeezing the very air from her lungs.

"Now!" bellowed the demon "I had fun in our little game, you truly are a skilled mage, so skilled that I think I'll absorb you!" Suddenly, Cana felt her very essence begin to drain. She tried to break free but as the monster drained her she became weaker and weaker.

"Arg! A-any time now Blue!" Cana called in desperation

The small sound of a closing book echoed through the room, Levy's eyes lifting from the now-closed pages to the demon that had her new friend in a bind. Quickly placing the book and glasses down, Levy closed all but her pointer and middle finger on her right hand and spelled in the air 'cancel'. Cloudy, translucent words filled with her finger strokes, coming to life before her eyes and stayed floating in the air. With a flick of her wrist and a cry of "cancel!", the word shot out towards the demon's arm, successfully canceling out the absorption process!

"What?!" cried out Franmalth in surprise while Cana fell to the floor. Levy quickly ran and pulled Cana up and away before the demon could comprehend what had happened. Cana gazed at the girl in gratitude, smiled and said:

"Nice work Baby Blue! Your just as much of a genius as the rumors say! Solid Script takes _years_ to learn and you learned it in like 5 minutes!"

Levy smiled sheepishly at the taller girl "Well, I have been told I'm a fast learner!"

Franmalth seethed and the girls, this wasn't the plan! The Little Queen wasn't supposed to know any magic! In angry he reactivated his spikes and with a yell fired a deadly rain of fresh ripping spears. Levy reacted quite quickly, spelling out 'shield' around both her and Cana, successful deflecting the spikes.

"Ok Blue, here's the plan" spoke Cana quietly as the enemy send another round of spikes in their direction, "I need you to trap him, hold him down long enough for me to be able to warm up my big guns ok?"

"How am I supposed to trap him?" puzzled Levy, glancing nervously at the fuming demon on the other side of the room.

"Use a binding word or something, just hold him long enough so I can hit him hard!" Cana smirked, pulling up the sleeve of her one arm to reveal a unique tattoo. Levy, not completely understanding, nodded slowly. Swiftly, Levy wrote the words 'oil', 'rope', and 'freeze', firing each word in succession at the demon who was too pissed to take notice until it was too late!

The oil had successfully blinded Franmalth, who while blind was hogtied and then frozen solid. While all of this was happening, Cana's arm started to glow: a simmer of rainbow colors and glitter circled around her arm and once it started to flash Cana took off running straight at the tied demon.

"FAIRY GLITTER!"

A blinding halo of light crashed down upon the captured demon, his screams lost in the seer power of the attack, slowly fading until…. Nothing. As Cana and Levy uncovered their eyes, they took in the pile of ash that was left on the scorned flooring of the library. Cana broke out into a smile, turned and grabbed the girl into a hug who returned it enthusiastically;

"We did it!" the girls screamed, just as the door to the library broke open to reveal a battered Gajeel who took in the sight. Shelves and cases destroyed, books and pages flying everywhere, a large burn mark with ashes, the Drunk and - "Levy!" Gajeel raced to her as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Levy, I- I was so scared…. I thought…" Gajeel mumbled into her hair, pressing her closer to him.

"I was too," emitted Levy, "but Cana was here and we took care of that demon and - oh!" Levy exclaimed, jumping out of his arms.

"Gajeel, this is Cana, she-"

"The Drunk" Gajeel deadpanned as he nodded at the card mage.

"Metal head! Long time no see!" Cana slurred - having already taken a few victory shots - as she clasped her hand on his shoulder "you got a hell of a woman here, don't think I would be been alive without her."

"You to know each other?" Levy asked, noting that Gajeel already had a - pretty appropriate - nickname for the woman. Maybe they're friends?

"Yup, known her for awhile, even helped me out of a few jams - when she wasn't plastered…." mumbled Gajeel, "But she helped you?"

"Yes, without Cana, I would have been taken or…" trailed Levy, not really wanting to think of the outcome if she had been taken.

"Thank you," Gajeel said to Cana, truthfully, "Levy means the world to me, without you here she would have been defenseless."

"Well no worries there!" chuckled Cana "Cuz your girl ain't defenseless now!" Cana pulled the smaller girl closer to her and the overexpression of her arm, Cana 'presented' Levy:

"I'd like to introduce you to the first, bonified Solid Script mage in _decades!_ Learned it in like 5 minutes too!"

Gajeel could only blink, shifting his gaze back and forth from his mate to the plastered mage, opening and closing his mouth like a fish until words final spilled out:

"Solid Script? Like, as in the making words come to life Solid Script? And what do you mean learned it in five minutes? Who taught you?"

Levy scurried over to where she had placed the book, thankful that it had not suffered any damage in the fight, and presented it to Gajeel.

"Cana gave me this book, along with some really, really cool glasses called Gale Force glasses! During the fight, I was able to read the book and well, I guess I just learn fast" explained Levy, handing the book of Solid Script to Gajeel to hold.

"I'm telling you Metal Head! Your girl here must be a genius or something! This type of magic takes years, sometimes people whole lives to learn! All she had to do was read the manual and she was firing words like she'd been doing it her entire life!" Cana exclaimed dramatically.

"W-well, I wasn't that good…" flustered Levy, cheeks turning red from the praise. Gajeel studied the book, taking note of both the age and condition of the book, along with a tiny little insignia on the cover.

"Drunk how did you get your hands on a book like this? This is from the Library of the Grand Fairy…. And I know your to busy getting drunk to be a thief."

Cana chuckled as the backhanded insult, which really was the truth, "I got the book as a request to deliver it to Baby Blue here, in exchange for learning something new myself."

Gajeel raised his metal eyebrow at this, "Someone told you to specifically bring this book to Levy?"

"Yup"

"Who?" demanded Gajeel, as he did not like the idea of someone sending HIS MATE gifts.

"Mavis"

 _Well, everyone! What did you think? Did you like it? Please review and fave!_

 _*** Orcish (Black Speach) from Lord of the Rings ***_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Gajeel stared at Cana, eyes wide and mouth open. Mavis? THE MAVIS sent his Shrimp the book? She can't be serious…

"Yer not serious…." Gajeel spoke softly, unconsciously speaking his thoughts.

"As serious as I'll ever get" stated Cana bluntly. She really couldn't blame the dragon, ] Mavis hadn't been heard from in decades if not centuries. If Cana hadn't stumbled upon her by sheer accident, who knows how long until she would have been heard again.

Levy observed Gajeel's expression closely; she had gotten the feeling that this Mavis was a pretty important person during her conversation with Cana - before the demon showed up that is- but looking at Gajeel's expression made the feeling more fact. Even though Levy hadn't known Gajeel all that long in retrospect, she knew that there was a very, very small list of people Gajeel had this much respect for, or maybe it's fear?

"Cana, you mentioned Mavis before but who is she exactly?" Levy asked, her curiosity barely kept in check.

"Mavis is the Queen of Fairies Shrimp" Gajeel answered instead, "Some say she's the mother of all Fairies, created the first ones out of the elements themselves or something. But whether or not that's true, she is still one of the oldest and wisest beings in all the land. Hadn't shown her face in forever though, tons of people thought she was dead."

Cana snorted at the notion, "that would be the day, I swear, she'll outlive us all."

"How did you find her?" asked Gajeel in wonder.

"I didn't, at least not on purpose. I was traveling the Southern sea on a trade ship when a storm hit. I ended up going overboard and the next thing I knew I was waking up on some island!"

Gajeel furrowed his brows at this, " there ain't any islands in the southern sea…"

"Trust me, that's what I thought too! But here I was on some island with a little blond girl waking me up! She was…. Something else, I don't think I've ever met anyone like her before. The very air around her screamed out with power and magic that was unfathomable. She ended up waking me up and helping me get home, but not without teaching this" Cana pulled the sleeve of her arm, revealing the tattoo found there.

"Fairy Glitter" Levy noted, having remembered the power behind the attack.

"What!?" exclaimed Gajeel, as he took a closer look, "that's one of the Grand Fairy spells! There is only one other person alive that knows one and that's Fairy Law! She just taught you it?!"

"Not without a price, so to speak" explained Cana, "in return for teaching me the spell, I had to bring Baby Blue here the book".

"Wait," paused Levy, eyes filled with confusion and revelation, "you just happen to find Mavis's island where she teaches you Fairy Glitter, and just happens to know about me and gives you the book? Cana, when exactly did you get the book?"

Cana blinked. Huh, she never thought about that "I see where you're going Baby Blue, and now that you mention it, it doesn't seem like a coincidence. I got the book about…. 2 and a half months ago… maybe 3?"

Both Levy and Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Cana…. I wasn't here 3 months ago…" Levy said slowly.

"..."

"..."

"Well damn," exclaimed Cana, scratching her head in confusion.

"So Mavis knew that the star prophet would come?" concluded Levy.

"No Shrimp," Gajeel said grimly, "she knew _you_ would come. Why else would she send a book that had the perfect magic for you _before_ you even got here?"

"She didn't just send the book" followed Levy, " she sent Cana too, on the same day that the demons started to show up and taught Cana the perfect spell to beat the demon that attacked us, ON THE DAY SHE CAME…".

"So, I didn't find her on accident… I knew Mavis was powerful but to be able to see into the future? No one can do that!" Cana argued, "that magic doesn't exist!"

"I don't know how or even if she did see into the future," Gajeel started, "but she, through sending you and the book, saved Levy and I will forever be grateful for that"

Levy smiled at the large man, to have the ability to stay by his side was all Levy could hope for, so she too was thankful. "I just wish we could ask her you know?" Levy responded as she hugged Gajeel around the waist.

"Well, then ask away!" a mysterious voice echoed throughout the room, startling the 3 who had thought they were alone. Slowly, through the broken windows, bright white glitter filtered into the room. Floating and shimmering in the air, the glitter collected and combined before the trio, taking the form of a human until a blinding light emanated from the collected glitter. The 3 shielded their eyes from the light until it was gone and all that was left was a small blond girl.

"Mavis!" exclaimed Cana, shocked at her appearance.

Gajeel and Levy's eyes grew wide. This was the famous Mavis? Wasn't she just a kid?

"Cana! It's so good to see you! How did you like Fairy Glitter? I could feel you use it so I thought I would come to check up on you and I see that you found Miss Levy! Wonderful!" the blond girl clapped in happiness "Miss Levy it's so good to finally meet you! How did you like the book?"

Levy blinked and opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to comprehend what was happening. "I….I really enjoyed it?" Levy replied, unsure how exactly she should answer.

Mavis, however, either did not pick up on her shock or didn't care enough to point it out because she simply nodded at the girl and turned to face Gajeel.

"Gajeel! You've grown so big since the last time I saw you! I think you were… 1 maybe? My! How time has flown! Look at you! Your King!".

For Gajeel's credit, he did more than just gap at the fairy, he also nodded back at her in which Mavis happily clapped in response.

"Wonderful! Now, we haven't much time to spare! Gajeel please round up your companions and friends and Cana could you send word to Makarov for me? I will need everyone here, not a moment to spare!"

Maybe out of shock, maybe out of respect, or maybe out of a bit of both but Gajeel and Cana jumped right to the tasks assigned them while Mavis took hold of Levy's hand and dragged her towards the meeting hall. Yes, that was much to do and not a lot of time to do it!

 _I Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to publish another chapter before the end of the month but no promises!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, this past month has been crazy! But the delay is over! Enjoy chapter 21!_

No one really knew how to handle this. All eyes watched the blond girl fluttered around the room, introducing herself to this person, talking to that person. Speaking to them as if she wasn't potentially one of the most powerful being alive. Ever. After the proper introduction, Mavis stood at the end of the table, smiling at all the people who had come, even giving a wave to Makarov who was probably the most relaxed person there.

"My children, " Mavis started, "how I wish I could have met you all in a more peaceful time, but now is not the time of peace. The events that took place today were but the start of a long and anticipated battle. One that knows weighs on your shoulders. But I will not let you go in blind, no, it is time for you all to know the truth."

"Is this wise Mavis?" Makarov asked sternly, his dark eyes brewing hidden anxiety.

"Yes, I believe so my dear friend. For it will be crucial for the battle ahead" Mavis nodded, her own eyes reflected Makarov's fears, "As you may know, the Dragon King of old did battle with the Demon King and using the last of his strength, sealed him away. Then, on a stone, wrote the instructions to find an heir which were properly translated by our dear Levy here. In the instructions, there was the clue that all the dragons must unite to finally defeat the Demon King, but I'm afraid that, that's not the whole story."

"What do you mean?" asked Gajeel.

"It is true that the Dragon King and Demon King did battle to the death, but this wasn't how it had always been. Once, the Dragon King and Demon King were not enemies, but brothers."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, surprising I know, but that's not the half of it." Confessed Mavis, "the Demon King wasn't always a demon. He too was once a dragon. The two brothers were very close, the best of friends, they once ruled the lands together as brother kings, both Dragon Kings. All was good until the evil brother of their father showed his face. The uncle, Acnologia, came to the boys seeking shelter, professing to have changed his ways. But this was not the case. Through whispering lies and manipulation, Acnologia turned the brothers against each other, bringing the country to war. In the heat of battle, Acnologia took the throne for himself. Seeing that they were betrayed, the brothers made up and fought off their deceiving uncle, but not before Acnologia cased an evil curse about the older brother, Zeref, turning him into a demon who had lost his mind." Mavis turned away from the crowd, eyes tightly shut as if to hold back tears. Levy noticed this.

After a breath, to collect herself, Mavis continued the story, "this started the great Demon war. Which resulted in Zeref being sealed away. But not for long. With the arrival of the Star Prophet and thus the return of the Dragon King, this has prompted the demons to gather, to release their maker, the Demon King."

"But why would they go after Levy!?" demanded Gajeel, "What does Levy have to do with them that would make them try to kidnap her?".

"To be completely honest, I don't know for sure" stated Mavis grimly, "I have never seen the seal that holds Zeref, but I would imagine that it's in the same text as the monument. It could be possible that they believe that she could open it. Or it could be something else completely".

Silence entered the room, as they tried to comprehend what they had just heard. All but Levy that is.

"What happened to Acnologia?" asked Levy, as she pieces together the story in her mind, "you never said what happened to him."

Mavis nodded approvingly at Levy, happy that someone took note of his disappearance from the story "your right Levy, Acnologia to my knowledge didn't die, but he did vanish."

"Why would that matter though?" asked Natsu, confused, "That war happened like a thousand years ago or something, he would be dead by now!"

"Potentially, but potentially not" Mavis answered sagely.

"So to prevent the Demon King from returning, we need to keep Levy safe. That should be our top priority!" announced Erza loudly, standing up, "we should rotate guarding her, while the others work to protect the nation from other demon attacks!".

Levy blushed at the sudden attention, fidgeting in her seat, it depressed her a little bit that she needed guards. Cana took note of her subtle change in expression.

"Don't think too hard Baby Blue, I've seen you in action, I know you can take care of yourself." Cana said smiling, "But we have to be extra careful if they're gonna be aiming for ya you know?".

Levy smiled back at the taller girl but was interrupted by a giant hand landing on her head. Looking up, she saw pasted Gajeel's fingers to see his face. A look of earnest determination was painted over his features.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Shrimp," Gajeel spoke seriously, "from today on, yer going to be by my side 24/7 got it!?".

Levy smiled up at her husband, nodding eagerly. She looked out at her friends as saw similar looks. Levy truly was loved and cared for. With her friends by her side, she knew that they would win!

…

The weeks following that meeting were intense. The demons had stepped up their game, attacking in numbers unseen before. More and more of the generals of old were showing their faces along with powerful newcomers. Gajeel had done a marvelous job mobilizing the military and with the combined forces of the 5 dragon armies, had successfully driven back the demons time and time again. But not without a price. Resources grew thin, the men grew tired, and the people lived in constant fear. Gajeel stayed true to his word, there was never a moment where Gajeel was not at Levy's side. As the weeks past, Levy had almost forgotten what being alone was like. But this increased time together had its benefits. Levy had come to know more about Gajeel then anyone else, maybe even Lily, not only that but she had been able to gain experience as Queen by Gajeel's side, taking more and more responsibility onto herself. Together, they ruled with honor and fairness, working tirelessly for the people to ensure their safety. And the people loved them.

However, all this time together made Levy long for some quiet reading time, away from the constant watch of her husband and friends. Not only that but in some strange way made her think more and more of her former home. Sometimes at night, Levy would talk with Gajeel for hours about the house, family, and friends she left behind. About how much she missed them and wished to see them at least one more time. Gajeel would hold her as tears for the people she lost pooled and overflowed down once dry cheeks, never fully understanding how she felt but his desire to comfort her was all she really needed.

The days passed on in repetition until Mavis appeared again. The Sun was setting into the hills on the horizon as Mavis flew past the gates of the palace, a look of grim determination frozen to her features. Levy was the one to first spy Mavis through an upper window and was the first to greet her at the door.

"Mavis! Where have you been?" asked Levy in worry, Mavis had vanished after the meeting and had not been heard from since.

"I will explain all later, "Mavis said, the gravity of her voice frightened Levy a little, "but first we must call the others! Quickly! Take me to Gajeel!".

It took some time for all the members to be gathered, as they waited, Mavis watched out the east window, never turning to acknowledge anyone until all where present. Only then did she turn and gaze at all present with eyes steeled with determination and grief.

"My children, I know that I have been away for some time now and that I didn't tell any of you where I was going, but the matter which I attended to needed such secrecy. While you all have been dealing with the known threat, I went searching for the unknown, and I found him. I found Zeref".

Shouts of terror and confusion filled the room at once! Questions fired rapidly, blurring together to form an incomprehensible cry. The only voice heard over the din was that of the Dragon King himself.

"Alive!?" roared Gajeel, rising to his feet.

For but a moment, a deep sadness flickered across Mavis's eyes, but it went as quickly as it came.

"If you mean freed, " Corrected Mavis, "then no, what I found with Zeref's seal."

The blaring sounds from before stopped abruptly at this. Many held breaths were released and shoulders relaxed from tension. Relief radiated about the room.

"Where?" called out Lucy, as she let her body fall back into her seat, "is it somewhere we can get to?"

Mavis nodded in reply, "Why yes it is, in fact, it's somewhere fairly close."

The relief from before vanished instantaneously, the Demon King was sealed close by?

"How close are we talking?" Erza said, standing.

"Well the depends," began Mavis "how close would you define the Labyrinth?"

...

"WHAT?!"

 _Thank you, everyone! Hope you enjoy and please remember to fav and leave a review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far; hopefully, I can keep meeting your expectations!_

Mavis's reveal had shaken the party to their core. To think, all that time spent in the labyrinth and their greatest enemy slept just beneath their feet! Erza glared into space, her eyes fixated on their unseen foe when a startling thought jumped at her.

"Were you seen?" asked Erza to Mavis, "when you were beneath the labyrinth, were you seen by the enemy?".

Mavis shook her head in response, " I don't believe so. I've never been caught before, so I don't expect to have been caught this time".

A fierce gleam radiated from Erza's eyes, "then we have the advantage!" Erza cried!

This got the attention of the rest. Erza moved towards the table and unraveled the map that laid there. Erza then took markers, indicating their current location and the location of the labyrinth.

"Mavis, how did you get to the chamber or cave that Zeref was sealed in?"

Mavis, catching on to Erza's meaning, came forward and marked the foothills of the mountain range due east of the labyrinth.

"I found a tunnel here," Mavis said, pointing to the mark, " that demons we're shuffling in and out of on a daily basis. I disguised myself and followed after them. Inside, the tunnel traveled down then west, all the way till it reached a cavern directly beneath the labyrinth. There I caught sight of many demons and a few mighty ones that were clearly in command. Near the opposite back wall was a gate. The gate that Zeref must be held in!"

"Could there be another entrance?" Levy asked as she peered over the map, "one that the demons aren't aware of or don't use?".

Mavis shook her head, "from what I was able to see, that tunnel from the mountain was the only way in or out."

Natsu had, surprisingly, stayed quiet this whole time, but broke his silence with a startling thought: "Well, if there isn't another entrance, why don't we make one?".

The others around the table paused and glanced over at Natsu, puzzled on what he meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Gajeel in confusion.

"I mean why don't we make a new entrance, one that the demons wouldn't know! Heck, we could go in from above! Dig a hole in the labyrinth and surprise them!"

Everyone stood shocked. This was actually not a bad idea, and it came from Natsu!

"That's….. Actually a good idea Natsu!" cried Levy "we could come in from a hidden entrance at the top, figure out what the demons are doing exactly and then try to stop them from releasing Zeref!"

"We might even figure out why the demons are so pressed to get Levy" Lucy commented.

"So it's decided them?" asked Gajeel as he moved his gaze about the room, "then let's go dig us a hole!"

…

Conveniently enough, the Labyrinth actually had a basement. With the help of Mavis, the team was able to find a spot which would allow them to make a tunnel from the basement to the far corner of the cavern, quite close to the seal. Carefully, and in secret, they dug the pit under the guise that Gajeel had decided to 'renovate' the Labyrinth. As they dug deeper, Levy constructed runes for prevention of demons traveling up the tunnel, as a failsafe. Once they neared the cavern ceiling, they build a door; one that would blend into the ceiling and allow them a way to lock the entrance. Mavis even taught Levy how to create a jump pad with runes to enable easy reentry. It took a few weeks to complete the tunnel, and once they had determined that the demons were not in the cavern, the first group moved in.

Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Natsu, and Lucy jumped down quietly into the cavern. Signs of recent activity could be found everywhere: burnt out fire spots, littered bones and food scraps, unlit torches and broken metal. The only area left 'clean' so to speak, was the space before the large sealed door which gave an unnatural glow that emanated, illuminating all the surrounding in a pale green light. Natsu was quick to lit a fire on his hand, making a makeshift torch, as the party made their way over to the gate.

Levy couldn't help but gaze in awe. The door stood tall, much taller than even the grand gates at Gajeel's castle. There was evidence that the rock and dust of the cavern had started to grow over the door, but the demons must have cleared these away recently. Depicted on the surface of those doors was a story told in petroglyphs (stone carvings): Twin dragons circled each other in the sky, two kings sitting on two thrones, peace in the land, a newcomer - a black dragon - attacks, the twin dragons fighting together then suddenly against each other. Near the bottom of the door, there was a large depiction, taking up more space than any other, of one dragon sealing the other behind a door. This door.

The pictures were carved with such care and skill that no mortal hand could have made this. This must have been the work of the Dragon King's magic. The scale and wonder of the pictures almost overwhelmed Levy, almost distracted her from a very glaring issue.

"There are no words" Levy spoke softly.

"What?" replied Lucy, not hearing the girl fully.

"The gate, there are no words" Levy pointed out, gesturing to the gate. The others looked too and saw what she meant.

"What the Hell? If there ain't any words, why the fuck do those demon jerks want Levy so bad?!" barked Gajeel in angry.

"This is crazy" agreed Cana, as she too took her time inspecting the door, "the story just ends at him being sealed away, there isn't even an indicator on how he could even get out. Wouldn't that mean that he's stuck for good?".

"Maybe not," answered Lucy, "I've read plenty of books on seals, and I've never found one on that was perfect. Normally, if certain conditions are met, the seal can break, but that's supposed to be in the seal runes so that people don't do it! I don't even see any seal runes here! It's almost as if the door is just closed and nothing is holding it back!".

Levy came closer to the door, gazing, in particular, the awe-inspiring depiction of the Dragon King of old sealing away his brother. Running her fingers along the carving, Levy followed the 'magic' of the Dragon King to the Demon King and noticed something. Confused, Levy repeated the motion again and again until Gajeel pulled her away to ask why.

"Guys, I don't think there is a seal on the door!" exclaimed Levy "Take a look at the carving! The magic doesn't even make contact with the door in the picture, it goes directly to-"

"The Demon King" a new voice spoke out, startling the party and causing them to whip behind them. There stood a young man with long purple hair, tied back into a high ponytail, but this did not prevent many locks from falling to cover his face. His clothes seemed very ordinary, a black shirt with a white chest and black pants. In his hands, he held a simple looking book. But his eyes revealed something more, something sinister.

"Who the hell are you?!" growled Gajeel loudly, pulling Levy safety behind him. The stranger just smirked and diverted his eyes away from Gajeel to Levy.

"So this is the famed Star Prophet, excuse me, Star Queen? My, you are far more beautiful than my men give you credit!".

Gajeel bared his fangs at the remark as Levy tucked herself closer to him. Natsu was quick to follow Gajeel's example and bared his teeth also.

"He asked you a question punk! If you want to live, I think you'd best to answer him!" Natsu barked, taking a step closer to Gajeel and Levy. Again the stranger smirked but only this time did acknowledge the Fire Dragon's demand.

"My name is Mard Geer, and it is my Master who sleeps behind those doors! And now, since you brought me the Star, I shall be able to set him free!" Mard spoke proudly and with the extension of his arm, cast his first spell "Thorn Curse!".

Suddenly, heavily thorned vines burst forth from the ground, whipping their deadly bodies straight at the party. Everyone jumped quick to escape the vines, but the vines speed was impressive. In the midst of dodging the vines, Mard took the chance to capture Levy. Speeding through the thrashing thorns with ease, Mard sprang up at Levy who was mid-jump and reached for her. Levy saw this incoming attack, but at such speed, she had no hope at blocking or escape, until something or someone pulled her away. Levy felt the wind knock out of her at the sudden pull but looking down she saw a strange rope that looks like a river of stars was wrapped tightly around her waist. Following the cord, Levy turned and discovered her savior:

"Lu-chan!"

"You're not putting a single hand on Levy! Not on my watch!" Lucy cried as she whipped Levy safely back towards her. Mard glared at the woman.

"What an annoyance…" he mumbled. Before the women could blink Mard shot over to them, attempting to steal Levy away again. Lucy was very quick to step in front of Levy and called out her spirit, Leo.

"Open gate: Leo!"

With a 'poof' a tall young man with bright orange hair and glasses appeared. At first glance, you would think he was an average human, but on top of his head were two very fuzzy lion ears. Leo took note of the man fastly approaching and was quick to defend his master and Levy.

"Regulus!" Leo cried, as light enveloped his hands. With lightning speed, Leo made contact with Mard, stopping the man in his tracks with a well-aimed fist. During the scuffle, Gajeel attempted to make his way closer to Levy and Lucy, but this did not go unnoticed by Mard. While blocking an attack from Leo, Mard sent a fury of vines, all with small black buds littered throughout the length of the vine. The vines were quick to wrap around Gajeel, sinking their thorns into his metal skin. Gajeel grunted in pain but this was not the end, Mard raised his hand again with spurred the buds on the vines to bloom sickly black flowers in which on command…

"Rose Explosion!"

Exploded around Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" cried Levy from behind Lucy. Breaking free from cover, Levy sprinted over to Gajeel, making herself an easy target. Mard took this opportunity to bat Leo away and make a break for Levy. With deadly speed, he gained on Levy, and when he was within grasp he raised his hand which started to glow a pale white, to seemingly strike Levy from behind if it wasn't for the interference of Lucy! Bravely, Lucy slipped her body between Levy and Mard, and Mard upon noticing grew anger. A dark snarl smeared across his face and with his smear came a changing of the light in his hand: from pale white to deadly black.

"Begone you annoyance!" screamed Mard, thrusting his hand swiftly down, making contact with Lucy with pure evil energy.

A wail of pain ripped forth from Lucy as her body was sent rocketing across the cavern floor, only halting when her form crashed against the cavern wall. When the dust clear, Lucy laid broken against the wall. Not moving.

Natsu watched with horror as Lucy was sent straight into the wall, his body was frozen stiff as the dust steadily, revealing a broken and not moving Lucy. Natsu's eyes dilated, unable to focus, unable to think, just feel…. Rage.

"ROOOAAAAAUUUUUUU!"

An earthly screech ripped forth from Natsu's throat, his eyes losing all color but sheer white as scales rippled, barely beneath still human fresh. Before Mard could even blink, Natsu was on him. Claws and fists ripped into the demon, moving at such a speed that Mard - or anyone - had any chance of blocking or dodging. Flames flickered to life, burning with Natsu's agony and hate. The fire wrapped firmly around the dragon and his prey, searing Mard's flesh as Natsu butchered him alive. Levy, who had been safely pulled into the arms of the battered but still standing Gajeel, could only watch in horror as Natsu rampaged. Cana had carefully made her way over to Lucy and gently pulling the girl up, listened for live.

"Natsu!" Cana called out, "Lucy's alive!".

All heads whipped towards Cana: Gajeel in astonishment, Levy in sheer relief and Natsu, well, Natsu moved too fast to really see his face. One moment, he was beating Mard into a bloody pulp and the next shoving Cana out of the way to hold Lucy. With utmost care, Natsu held Lucy to his chest. Eyes no longer white, claws and scales no longer visible. Even the fire that had just moments ago engulfed him had all but faded into embers. Tenderly, Natsu brought his head to rest on Lucy's chest, to hear the heartbeat the Cana had proclaimed. The new pressure at awoken Lucy from her blackout state and as her eyes opened, she saw Natsu holding her.

"N-Natsu….?" Lucy whispered, barely having the energy to speak at all. The sudden sound caused Natsu to shoot up to meet her peeked eyes, upon which filled his own with tears.

"Lucy!" cried Natsu as he held her closer, resting his forehead against her, "I-I was so scared that…." he couldn't finish his sentence, the pain at just the thought wrecked him speechless. Lucy mustered the last of her strength and smiled at him, "Hey…. best friends for life…..right?" strained Lucy, "You…. can't get rid of me….that….easily…" Lucy spoke as she faded back into dreamless sleep, as her body healed. Natsu panicked at her sudden slumber only to be reminded by Cana that she needed rest to recover.

Levy had broken free from Gajeel's arms to sprint to Lucy's side, and Gajeel made his way over to the half-dead Mard. Mard wheezed as he attempted to breathe as blood seemed to flow out of every part of his body. Gajeel limped over to him until he stood directly above his head.

"Pretty dumb of you to mess of a dragon's mate" Gajeel grumbled, glaring down at the near-death corpse. Mard only laughed, which was soon muddled by hacking. Gazing up at the dragon, he smiled: "I would...go through this…. And more for my master…." he was cut off by another wave of hacking up blood. Gajeel stared blankly at the demon, "tell me this demon" Gajeel growled, "Why are you after Levy?". Mard smiled again "The...Star Prophet…. Is the key. Only her… power…. Can release my master…..for this was all in design…of the….Dragon King of old….".

Gajeel was taken aback. The Dragon King, his ancestor, set it up that the SAME PERSON who was to find the new Dragon King would also release his enemy!? "You lie!" barked Gajeel. Mard only chuckled, "You…. truly think…. That the Dragon King…..would not want….to save…. His own brother?" Mard's wheezing started to labor. The end was near. Looking back up at the dragon, Mard spoke his last words: "The true darkness…. Is not with… my master….but….with the one…..who created...him….." even as Mard spoke his last, the light faded from his eyes, until all that was left was lifeless pools of raven.

Gajeel looked back at his mate and friends then back at the door.

"We need answers."

 _Hope I didn't make anyone made with my fight scene! I'm not very good at combat scenes, so if I didn't make it realistic I'm sorry!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? Cuz I sure am! Hope you enjoy!_

The only sound that was heard that evening was the whispering murmur of servants and the subtle, but there, breathing of Lucy. In a spare room, close to the grand hall and meeting room, Lucy was resting in the bed there with Natsu and Happy at her side. Neither of them had made a sound for hours. Levy had been by her side too, only to be pulled away by Gajeel into the outer hall. Both of them were battered and bruised, but no one as badly as Lucy.

"Do, do you think she'll be ok?" croaked Levy, her voice hoarse from her sobs and eyes painfully red from her tears. Gajeel saw the tears that treated to fall and quickly wrapped his arms around her in support.

"Wendy already looked her over Shrimp, said she'll be ok and that she just needs her rest. You know that remember? You were there when the kid examined her" Gajeel reminded her gently, knowing that it was more her own guilt than anything that was making her ask.

"I know but-" Levy started, her voice drowning with tears, "but wouldn't be like that if it wasn't for me!" tears started to stream down already damp cheeks as her sobs broke into a mumbling mess. Gajeel held her even tighter, running his fingers through her hair to comfort the girl.

"Shrimp, Lucy knew what she was doing. She's smart. She knew that it was dangerous but she's going to be ok! We just need to give her time to rest". Levy nodded into his chest and with a few deep breaths, pulled back to face Gajeel.

"But what about Natsu? Will - will he be ok?" Levy asked tentatively, staring into Gajeel's eyes.

A soft frown set its self onto Gajeel's face. Natsu had not taken Lucy's beating well. In fact, in his rage, Natsu had obliterated the enemy that they met in the cavern. Natsu hadn't let anyone touch Lucy until Wendy had come and even after Wendy left, no one but himself was able to put a finger on her. He even growled at Levy when she tried to take Lucy's hand. He hadn't left her side since. Squaring his shoulders, Gajeel gazed down at Levy in firmly.

"Lev, I'm pretty sure your already aware, but -" Gajeel was cut off by Levy's sudden smile.

"Lucy's his mate, isn't she?" Levy asked as she turned to face the door, giving a sad smile to the couple inside. Gajeel released his breath and nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah".

Levy couldn't help but feel some excitement at the confirmation. As Levy and Lucy had gotten to know each other, Lucy had confided with Levy her feeling for the fire dragon. Levy remembered just how heartbroken Lecy was when she told Levy her feelings, firmly believe that she wasn't Natsu's mate and that she was bound to a life of the misery from unreturned love. Levy had tried to console the girl, but Lucy had been confident in the fact; otherwise, why had Natsu taken so long? This thought broken through Levy's excitement, turning to Gajeel she asked him why.

"Gajeel, if Lucy has been Natsu's mate all this time, why hadn't he asked her to be his mate? Or even acted on it?". Gajeel frowned at her question, which confused Levy even more.

"It's not that simple Shrimp," Gajeel started, "A dragon is bound to his mate no matter what, but if his mate isn't a dragon it doesn't work that way for them. If Lucy had rejected Natsu, it's the same as if his mate dies Shrimp. He would have died of a broken heart. Natsu, being the idiot that he is, didn't know how Lucy felt so instead of being a man, he chose the cowardly - although safer - route: Wait it out until he knows for sure". This answer, however, left Levy even more confused.

"But Gajeel, it's not like you waited with me? How did you know that I was going to accept?".

Gajeel flashed the girl a devilish grin, "did you know that dragons can smell desire Shrimp?".

Levy turned bright red as her mouth opened and closed like a fish, He...he could smell that!? In her embarrassment, Levy turned away from Gajeel and made for Lucy's door only to be stopped by the sound of Lucy's voice! Peering into the room, Levy and Gajeel saw that Lucy was indeed awake and was thoroughly wrapped up in Natsu's arms. Levy cooed at the cute scene as Gajeel gently pulled her away, with a soft smile of his own. The two made their way down to the hall to let the others know the good news, and to give the pair a moment of silence.

…

Natsu watched with unmoving eyes, never leaving the form of Lucy, of his _mate_ , as she slept. Happy stood vigilant by his side, watching over Lucy with watery eyes.

"Natsu, when is Lucy gonna wake up?" Happy asked, tearing his eyes for but a moment away from Lucy to look at Natsu. Natsu, with eyes not moving, shook his head in reply.

"I...I don't know buddy, but I hope soon".

Lucy lied there, breathing softly in sleep. She would look so peaceful is not for the bandages covering everything inch of her. Natsu felt tears swell in his eyes again, as he took in her beaten form. He had been….so close…..so close to losing her. Natsu knew that, if he had lost Lucy today, his life would end too. The thought of losing Lucy was too much, especially without Lucy knowing the truth.

"I'm gonna tell her" announced Natsu quietly, so only Happy could hear. Happy looked back at Natsu in question.

"You mean Lucy? What are you going to tell her?" the blue cat asked.

"I'm going to tell her the truth buddy, that she's my mate," Natsu said, looking over to his cat. Happy's eyes widened in surprise.

"But I thought you were going to wait, Natsu. Til after all of this was over remember?".

"I know buddy but….after today…. Happy if something were to happen to Lucy or me…..and she didn't know…".

"Know what?" a hoarse voice mumbled, the very sounds seems to strain against the speaker's throat. The new voice startled the two, who quickly looked down at Lucy who was now beadily looking up at her two favorite people. Happy cried happily and hugged Lucy gently, Natsu could only gasp, unable to move. Lucy weakly returned Happy's hug while gazing up at the frozen male.

"Natsu?"

Natsu was shaken from his stupor by the sound of Lucy's voice and was quick to gather her and Happy into his arms.

"Lucy! I was so worried!" sobbed Natsu, as fresh tears of relief poured down his face. Lucy was shocked at the uncharacteristic waterworks on the usually happy-go-lucky dragon. Lucy wrapped her arms around the crying man in comfort.

"Natsu its ok! I'm alright!" Lucy said in encouragement.

"But you might not have been!" Natsu barked loudly, pushing her to arm's length, "Lucy I could have lost you! Don't you dare try something like that again!".

Lucy frowned at this, then broke free from Natsu's hold to glare at the man. Happy shivered in fear at Angry Lucy and flew out of the room at lightning speed to avoid her wrath. The two now glared at each other, each pissed for different reasons.

"Natsu I was not just about to let Levy get captured! Not only is she our Queen but she's one of my best friends! For me, her life and safety matter more than mine!"

"Don't you dare say that!" growled Natsu, pupils thining as his scales fought to break the surface "No one's life is more important than yours! No one!".

Lucy was taken aback by Natsu's outburst. With furrowed brows, Lucy glanced up at the man in confusion. "What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy asked. The fire dragons snarled, why didn't she get it?

"Because you're my Lucy! My Lucy! _My Mate_! And if I had lost you….. If I had lost you…" Natsu muttered into her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist, unable to even imagine a life without her, for it was too painful. Lucy suddenly felt unable to breathe. She was…. Natus's mate? Was it possible? Could she be that lucky? Glancing down at the man whom she loved with all her heart, for so long, she fought her throat to voice her question.

"H-how?"

Natsu pulled from her collarbone to gaze into her eyes, "How? Lucy, You know better than to ask how. you know, when a dragon is born he gets predestined a mate and-".

"No! Natsu!" cried Lucy, cutting him off, "How long have you known!?".

Natsu's eye shrunk in size as fear overtook him. He had been dreading this question for a while. Gulping, Natsu finally answered: "Um…..since my birthday?".

The sound of the rushing wind that moved about the palace was the only sound heard as Natsu waited with baited breathe for Lucy's response. A spectrum of emotions flew across Lucy's face, in such quick succession that Natsu had no idea what he was seeing. Suddenly her face stilled, stuck in a look of disbelief.

"From your birthday?" Lucy echoed, voice breathless. Natsu felt his throat go dry, unable to respond so he just nodded. The look of disbelief swiftly morphed into annoyance.

"Natsu?" Lucy spoke calmly.

"Um…. yeah Luce?"

"Are you aware that your birthday was almost 8 months ago?"

"Um….."

"And you didn't bother to tell me….. FOR 8 MONTHS…..THAT I WAS YOUR MATE!?" Lucy bellowed as pure rage flooded her features. Natsu shrunk back in terror as dark swirls of anger whipped around Lucy as she slowly rose from the bed. With gleaming eyes, she glared down at the fire dragon:

"YOUR DEAD!"

…

Meanwhile, in the hall, Levy and Gajeel had told everyone the good news and while the group was conversing the matter, Happy busted into the room.

"Lucy's scary!" the blue cat cried as he huddled by the wind dragon and her cat. Gray barked out a laugh.

"Figures, Lucy just woke up and Natsu has already pissed her off".

Before the others could comment though, a distinguished "LUCY KICK!" was heard, followed by the sound of a girlish squeal. Gajeel grins and looking over to the Ice mage said:

"How much you wanna bet that was Flame Brain?".

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	24. Chapter 24

_I Hope you guys liked the NaLu scene in the last chapter. I figured it was time for them to get together finally! Please enjoy!_

After peeling Natsu off a wall, the party assembled in the great meeting hall to discuss what had happened in the cavern. Mard Geer's words had left a feeling of uneasiness that still lingered in the room, the air was thick with the nerves and thoughts of all those present, making it hard to relax at all. Gajeel stood at the head of the long table, as he shifted his eyes to the faces of all.

"Has anyone heard from Mavis?" Gajeel questioned, most replied with a shake of the head save Makarov who glared in thought at the map that laid on the table.

"She was there during the tunnel construction," Makarov began, "but right after finishing the tunnel she left, saying she had to look into something. I haven't heard from her since." Gajeel cursed in reply.

"Do we have a way of contacting her?" Levy asked at Gajeel's side.

"I might be able to find her with my cards," Cana said with uncertainty, " I've been able to find people before but Mavis ain't a regular person….".

Makarov nodded grimly, "as of the moment; this might be our only way."

Spreading her cards out on the table, Cana started to pair cards up into a star shape. In the middle was a single card of a man looking into a great distance, if you looked at the card up close, there was another figure in the distance.

"Friend locate!" Cana cried as the cards lit up. The corner cards created a projection of a map while the middle card started to spin. Cana watched the card intensely as it spun. Levy watched the whole event with amazement; she had never seen this type of magic before! Levy knew that Cana was a fierce warrior but to think she could do something like this is fascinating! Before Levy could ponder any more, the card froze in mid-air. It hung there for some time, as those present waited with bated breath for anything to happen. Suddenly, the card began to glow. The light concentrated into a single beam that shot out to hit a particular location on the map. Cana's eyes widened in shock.

"It worked?" She said with amazement, gazing in awe at the new little blinking light on the map, "I can't believe that worked!".

"Where is she?" Gajeel asked as he gazed at the floating map, unable to depict where the locator was indicating.

"Well," Cana started, lifting a finger to point at a large forest near the locator, "This is the forest outside of the Labaryth, and she's able….10 miles due north of there? So regarding the Labaryth shes about 15 miles out but she doesn't appear to be moving. What is 15 miles north?"

Rogue stepped forward, "That's in my domain," he stated, "There's a small village at the very tip of the domain near the Labaryth, Bellville, it's a farming community if I recall correctly."

Cana made a face at this, "What the hell could she be needed plants for?". The others mumbled similar thoughts as they pondered the location. Levy was much puzzled by this as well, so much so that she didn't notice the presence moving to her side.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she gazed newly at the table. Her voice startled everyone, but their shock quickly turned to joy upon seeing her up and moving.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she wrapped the girl into a tight (but not so tight) hug, "Lucy, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not watching my back and-" before she could continue, however, Lucy quickly returned the hug while laughing.

"Oh, Levy! Don't you even dare! Your one of my best friends, I would never sit by and watch you get hurt! You mean to much for me to simply let you be taken! So not another word about what happened! You're alright, and I'm alright. That's all that matters". Natsu huffed in protest.

"You're not only to be making any more body shield moves if I have a say in it!" the fire dragon pouted, still very upset by the fact that Lucy was hurt. Lucy just smiled and moved over to her mate, wrapping her arms around him in apologie which was quickly returned.

"To answer your question Dollface," Cana began, "We're tracking Mavis, shes in this town called Bellville."

"In the Shadow dragon kingdom?" Lucy asked with renewed interest in the map.

"Yeah, you know anything about it?" Cana asked, "Rogue says its just a farming community."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "It is a farming community, they specialize in bush fruits, but that's not their only export. There's a farmer there that grows a tough to find crop called Ginkgo. It's a magic plant that breaks curses of the mind and can restore memory. Its super expensive though because it's challenging to grow".

"That's right! You told me about this plant!" Levy cried, recalling one of the many discussions the girls had had, "but why would Mavis be interested in such a plant?".

Gajeel gazed long an hard at the dot, thinking back to everything they've discovered so far. Something wasn't right here.

"Shrimp, do you remember what you said in the cavern? On how it wasn't the door that was sealed but The Demon King instead?" Levy was startled by this, but she nodded in reply. Levy caught on quickly to Gajeel's train of thought as her eyes widened in realization.

"The Demon King was sealed asleep by his brother the Dragon King… because their uncle had cursed him! Guys! Did anyone else notice how Mavis acted when telling us the story of the Demon King? She looked as if it was painful to tell the story! Almost as if she….".

"As if she was grieving, over the Demon King" Gajeel spoke solemnly, a grim look painted his face. Turning, Gajeel locked his eyes on an equally gloomy Makarov.

"Makarov, do you know anything about this?" Gajeel asked, his voice betraying nothing of the emotions swirling inside. Makarov furrowed his brow, in troubled thought, deepening the look of his age to that of a man many years his senior.

"... It is not my place to say…." Makarov started slowly, "but with everything we know and has been revealed by our enemy Mard Geer, I pray that Mavis will forgive me. I don't know everything, but I do know this: Mavis knew the Demon King. She did not just know him; she was his mate."

Dead silence filled the room as jaws laid unhinged. Barely a breath was heard in the sheer shock felt by those present. Many minds stopped functioning as they bared this reveal but not Levy's. With swift calculation, her mind became clear as all evidence now made sense. Levy's eyes shot away from the defeated form of Makarov to the hologram map, still seeing that Mavis was in Bellville, then shot back up to Gajeel who with her quick movement shook him from his stupor.

"I think I know what Mavis is thinking" Levy spoke, breaking the silence, "and if I'm correct, and _she's_ correct, we need to wake up Zeref." Crys of outrage and disbelief burst throughout the room; many protested at the very notion. Gajeel growled loudly, drowning out the noise until it was silent. Satisfied, Gajeel nodded at Levy to continue. Levy took a deep breath and was able to begin when she paused in thought, "maybe we wait for Mavis, just in case she has more information then I do."

"Well, now that I have her location locked, I can create a friend card to call her," Cana said as she motioned tot he hologram map.

Levy blinked in surprise, "You can do that?" she asked in amazement. The card mage just grinned and nodded at the girl in reply.

"Well, no point in wasting time! Ring her up Cana!" Gajeel ordered, the card mage quickly created a 'Mavis Card' and activated it.

"Mavis, can you hear me?" Cana said, holding the card close to her.

"Cana?" A voice called out from the card, "is that you? Goodness! To think you have mastered the call card spell at your age is amazing! You truly are your father's daughter-"

"And! We don't need to bring up that guy!" Cana interrupted loudly, a small snarl forming on her lips, "Mavis we need you here at the castle! It's important!".

Silence filled the room until a soft "...right this minute?..." rang out. Cana grunted in reply. A sigh was heard followed by a quiet alright, after which the call was cut. The members didn't have to wait long, however, for not even a minute after the call had ended a familiar white light started to filter into to the room and there before their eyes appeared Mavis. The looks on the members' faces must have tipped her off that something was wrong for after glancing around the room her brows furrowed in confusion. "...what happened?" Mavis said after a minute of pause. Everyone turned then to look at Levy who was worrying her lip.

"...this might take a while…" Levy admitted as she gazed bashfully at the other petite girl.

…

After being told everything that had happened, Mavis could only gaze at her hands, too ashamed to look up into the eyes of those present. After what seemed to be forever, Mavis finally broke the silence,

"...I understand if you are angry," she began slowly, "and I know it was wrong of me not to tell you all what I had been planning, but….. You have to understand….it wasn't Zeref's fault! He-" before Mavis could go on and further, Levy stopped her with a smile.

"Mavis, please, you don't have to explain. You love him. That's all the explanation we could ever need. If I were in your place, I would stop at nothing to free Gajeel" Levy finished, gazing up at her mate who returned her smile with one of his own.

"But this doesn't explain what exactly you meant to do by releasing Zeref," Erza spoke, "nor does it explain why Levy thinks we need to release him, you never did explain yourself, Levy."

Levy nodded in reply; it was true that she hadn't explained herself, then turned to Mavis for permission who with a nod of her own gave it to her.

"We know one thing really: that Zeref is still asleep. If he's still asleep, who is mobilizing the demons? If Mard is to be believed, then Zeref isn't the one pulling strings. It's Acnologia. Which who mean that the demon threat isn't over just because Mard is dead, and if I'm correct then the demons want to unlock Zeref so he could attack us in his crazed state and Acnologia would swoop in and take the throne. If we free Zeref first and break the spell that he is under, then we would have the force needed to take on Acnologia!" Mavis stood next to Levy, nodding in agreement, for this really had been her plan. The others, however, had not been so sure on this.

"What happens if we can't break the spell?" Gray asked, "as of right now we have no idea how to do this. And clearly, the Dragon King of old didn't either if he had to seal Zeref away. What if we unlock him and he goes on his rampage anyways?". The others murmured similar thoughts, uncertainty taming their usual enthusiasm. Mavis simply laughed.

"What do you think I've been doing all these years?" she said with glee, "twiddling my thumbs? No, long ago I found an ancient book from a time long gone, even for my standards, within it; I found a potion to cure mental curses - particularly of the demon changing kind - and have been gathering the ingredients ever since. I just found my last one today, before you called me."

"But why didn't you make the potion years ago and free Zeref then?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Because my dear child, I still did not have the power to unlock him from his slumber. As directed by my fair brother in law, only the Star could free him. So, I waited, but now she is here with us! We can finally save Zeref and defeat Acnologia once and for all!".

Many of those who had murmured before had brightened at Mavis's confidence, seemingly won over by her, all of them save one. Gajeel stood at the end of the table in contemplation, brows furrowed in thought with eyes screwed shut in the effort. After the others had calmed down, Gajeel broke through the excitement with the blast of reality.

"There's only one problem with your plan Mavis," he began as he turned to his wife, "Lev, you know anything about releasing people from hundreds of years of slumber?" Levy blinked in realization.

"Um….."

"My thoughts exactly."


	25. Chapter 25

_Fellow Fairy Tail fans I am back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with work lately so I haven't gotten around to writing but I had a free afternoon so here's chapter 25!_

The following few days Gajeel hardly ever saw Levy. Levy, Lucy and Mavis had locked themselves away in the palace library digging through tome after tome to find how they could wake up Zelef. As the girls searched for an answer, Gajeel and the others had started their own search to find where the demons were located now. After the incident in the cavern, no demon had returned there, and almost all of the attacks had stopped. In fact, not only had all attacks stopped but all sightings of demons had ceased. Something wasn't right. Gajeel missed his Shrimp but he knew that if they could free Zelef from both his sleep and his curse then they had a fighting chance against Acnologia.

On day 7 of the search, Gajeel was making his way passed the library to the hall when he heard a very familiar, very high pitched squeal.

"Levy!" he cried as he stormed through the library doors, expecting an onslaught of demons only to find Levy, Lucy and Mavis….Dancing? "Um….. what the hell are you guys doing?" Gajeel asked, clearly thinking the 3 women had lost their minds. Levy, who was cradling a large book in her arms, spun around and greeted her mate excitingly:

"Gajeel! Your here! This is perfect, Gajeel we found how to save Zelef!"

Before Gajeel could response, actually it was more like before he could even blink, Levy had grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the hallway. "O-oi! Shrimp slow down before you pull my arm off!" Gajeel choked as he was pulled at an awkward angle. Levy only giggled as she continued to run, not stopping until she reached the meeting hall.

The doors swung open and everyone in the room turned to see the might Dragon King be pulled in by his tiny wife. Some, such as Natsu and Gray, laughed loudly at their king, while others gave reserved smiles, knowing that truely Levy was the only one who could ever do that. Levy pulled Gajeel to the table and set down the large tome that she had been carrying, the others were drawn in by their own curiosity of what the tome could be. Levy briefly leafed through the tome until she came to a particular page.

"Guys, we found how to release Zelef!" Levy proclaimed proudly, Lucy and Mavis stood nodding next to her.

"What do we need to do?" Erza said as she peered down at the book.

"This book explained that a sleep spell was essentially a seal, only it's placed on the person," Levy began as she pointed out specifics in the tome, "we can break the seal the same way you would break a seal on the door: by rewriting the code in the seal. Only in our case, there's a catch."

Mavis nodded in agreement, "Yes, because Zelef is still under his curse, theoretically the moment we release him he could go back to being the Demon King. Which is why we need to simultaneously break the seal while breaking the curse." The other gazed in question at the two women.

"So how do we do both at the same time?" Cana asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Well," Levy replied "Mavis believes that Zelef is under actually a couple of layers of seal: an outer layer to prevent anyone from physically touching his and an inner layer that contains the sleep spell. After I break the protection layer Mavis will have to begin admissistrating the cure for the curse while I break the sleep spell. If everything goes according to plan, Zelef should wake up normal."

"And if it doesn't go according to plan?" Gajeel asked warily, not wanting his mate to be anywhere near a homicidal Zelef.

"If something goes wrong that I can just stop undoing the seal. Giving time, the seal should go back to normal. It's a protection mechanism." Levy answered confidently. Gajeel nodded in relief.

"Mavis how long will it take you to be ready?" Gajeel said as he turned to her.

"I have everything I need to create the potion but it's going to take some time. My best guess would be 2 to 3 days. After which we need to use the potion within the day or else the magic will disappear." Mavis answered.

"Alright! Until Mavis has that potion made we need to split our operation into 2 groups!" Gajeel ordered to the group "I need all heavy hitters guarding the cavern at all times while everyone else needs to focus on finding where the demons and Acnologia are located!" Everyone nodded as they raced out of the hall, off to their respective positions. Levy was about to leave as well when a firm grip on her arm halted her.

"Not you shrimp," Gajeel said, grinning like a cat in the cream, "I haven't spent time with my wife in _days_ , there's no way I'm letting you go without a good romping first! Gihi!" Levy turned bright red as Gajeel swung her over his shoulder and dashed off to their room.

…

"Levy where did you go off to earlier? I thought you wanted to help Mavis make the potion" Lucy asked over dinner, "you were missing for hours!"

A scarlet blush rushed over Levy's cheeks, "Um….I was just…busy…" Levy stuttered while on Gajeel started to grin.

"Gihi, yeah with me" the Dragon king said proudly, only to cause poor Levy to turn even more red. Lucy shifted her gaze back and forth from Gajeel to Levy in confusion until Gajeel's grin became more of the shit-eating grin when Lucy finally got the hint.

"O-oh…" Lucy stuttered, starting to blush herself in embarrassment. Natsu (with his famous timing) turned to look at Lucy.

"Oi! Luce why are you so red?! Are you sick?!" the Fire Dragon proclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone else at the table, causing both Lucy and Levy to turn unnatural shades of the crimson color. Gajeel started to laugh at their misfortune while Lucy promptly ignored the nosy Fire Dragon while Levy buried her face into her hands. Mavis, ever observant, cleared her throat to draw the attention away from the poor girls:

"As some of you may know, Lucy and I started the potion and it is currently brewing as we speak," Mavis began, "everyone is going to need to be in position tomorrow in case the potion finishes tomorrow. Gajeel, are we stationing anyone to guard the cavern tonight?"

Gajeel nodded in reply, "Yeah, Lily and Erza have already volunteered to take first shift followed by Mira and Elfman. In the morning, myself and Flamebrain will take over. Mira and Elfman! You guys better hit the sack right after dinner and Lily make sure you take a communication lacrima with you!" All addressed members nodded at their king and the rest of dinner was filled with much lighter conversation, however, this wasn't the case somewhere very far away.

…

It had been a long few months for John McGarden. Ever since Levy was sucked into the dimensional transporter he had been working night and day to somehow bring her back. Without the support of his family, John didn't think it would be possible to go on. Mary, John's wife and Levy's mother, had stepped in as head of the company alongside their son who had just graduated from college himself. Somehow, they had successfully kept what had happened that night a secret to everyone save a select few people. Not only that, but Levy's school had bought the idea that she was away to help a sick relative and was even willing to give her a break on school work due to how advanced she was already. With the help of his son and Levy's two best friends Jet and Droy, the transporter was nearly complete.

"Dad why don't you take a break? You didn't sleep at all last night," a blue haired young man said as he put his own tools down onto the benchtop, "You can go take a nap and I can completely this part." John looked up wearily at his son before shaking his head.

"No, not yet. If we work together we should be able to finish this in no time."

His son paused before giving a short nod to his father. Turning back towards the tool bench, he picked up the next tool he needed and got to work.

"Jellal," John called out, pausing the young man once more, "after we finish this, then I'll go to bed." Jellal perked up at the notion that his dad would eventually go to sleep and picked up his pace.

Jellal worked on attaching a mirror reflection panel to the micro accelerator as he thought of his little sister. Jellal would never forget the day that his father called him to tell him that Levy was gone, sucked away into another dimension. His heart stopped at the very thought of his little sister, his baby sister, potentially being lost forever. Jellal had scrapped together everything he needed to graduate and raced back home to help their father. After so many months of hard work, they were almost ready to bring Levy home. Jellal glanced over at the computer screen where a series of numbers was displayed: Levy's coordinates. The dememson she was sucked into.

"Don't worry Levy," Jellal spoke quietly, "we'll find you, and bring you home."

 _Who saw that coming! I would say that I didn't even see that coming but that would be a lie. From the start Jellal was going to be Levy's big brother, LOL. Well, I hope you guys like it! I'm going to try to get another chapter out by thanksgiving so please be patient!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Did I say Thanksgiving? I meant December LOL. Sorry for the wait guys and I hope you enjoy!_

The night following the dinner was fairly uneventful for most save for a few selected members. Gajeel and Levy had turned in early that night though Juvia wasn't so sure that they had any intention of sleeping. Juvia had overheard Levy-chan and Lucy-chan's conversation at dinner and wasn't so naive to not be able to put two and two together. Juvia had also seen Lucy and Natsu head to the room they had been staying in a few hours after dinner as well. Jealousy brewed in Juvia's stomach as she puffed out her cheeks; why couldn't her previous Gray-sama do that stuff with her!? Juiva felt her pout deepen as she recalled that she had not seen her Gray at all after dinner and that had been almost 5 hours ago. Glancing at the clock hanging from the hall wall, Juvia realized that she should probably head to bed herself. Alone.

Juvia signed depressingly, "Juvia wishes she could have such a relationship with Gray-sama…".

Juvia made her way back to her room without even glancing forward, down several hallways and corridors until she came to her chamber in the east wing, all by just letting her muscle memory lead the way. As she reached her door, she finally glanced upward only to find the last person she ever expected: Gray.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked in surprise "What are you doing here?".

Gray, who had been leaning against the wall, straightened and with arms folded stared at Juvia. "...I...we need to talk," Gray said, breaking eye contact with her after speaking, "can we speak in your room?".

Juvia blinked owlishly at the man of her dreams, "Gray-sama wants to talk….in Juvia's room?"

Gray's cheeks heated up in embarrassment, "...its the only private place we can talk in!"

Juvia nodded slowly, almost in a daze. Her Gray-sama wanted to be alone with Juvia in her room! As Juiva opened her door, she pinched herself just to ensure this wasn't another daydream. The pain and the still present and patiently waiting Gray was all that it took to convince Juiva this is was real. Opening the door wide, Juvia let Gray into the room and closed the room behind here. Standing now, awkwardly in the middle of the room, Gray pretended to take in the bedroom while avoiding all eye contact with Juiva. Juvia brought her hands close to her chest as she nervously fiddled with them.

"W-what did Gray-sama want to talk about?" Juiva asked shyly, breaking the thick silence and slightly alarming Gray in the process.

"...right" Gray started, coughing insignificantly to clear his throat, "Juiva...with everything that has happened...I think we need to-to clear some things...up." Gray ended lamely, his cheeks rivaling that of Erza'a firey hair.

Juvia's brows furrowed in confusion. What on earth could her Gray-sama be talking about? "Juvia doesn't understand, what does Gray-sama mean?" Juvia asked, tilting her head in puzzlement.

Gray's face hardened as he straightened his back, pulling his shoulders back as he turned his form to finally face her. "We need to talk...about us," Gray said finally after a pause.

Juvia's heart stopped before restarting at a thundering speed. A potent mixture of excitement and dread filled her all at once. Could this be the moment where her love took her into his arms or was this the moment where her darling banished her from him forever!? Tears pooled Juvia's eyes at the very thought, startling Gray as they suddenly poured down her cheeks "please don't send Juvia away!" Juvia wailed, bringing her hands to cover her face, "Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her heart!" Juvia was unable to speak anything else as the sobs overtook her, shaking her form in their wake. Suddenly, however, warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a surprisingly warm body for a Frost Mage.

Gray rested his chin on top of Juiva head, sighing. "You haven't even let me finish before you jumped the gun again Juvia," Gray sighed, "I'm not 'sending you away'." Juvia froze mid-sob as hope flooded her.

Juvia tilted her head up to see a blushing Gray. "Does…" Juvia started, swallowing nervously in mid pause, "Does this mean that...Gray-sama wants Juvia to stay?"

Gray's cheeks flushed again, "...it means that...with everything that has happened… all the demons, Zeref, and now this new bad guy Acnologia...Juvia I haven't been completely honest with my...feelings...for you. Juvia I know that I've been pushing you away ever since we met but...the truth is...I was scared. Juvia, I've lost so many people in my life. I was terrified at getting to attached at anyone new and then losing them too. That wasn't fair to you but I'm still scared but...I'm more scared of losing you...before I could ever…" Gray stopped as his face turned bright red, turning his gaze once more away from Juvia as Juvia gazed up at him in awe.

Juvia's look of awe moved into a look of peace and happiness as she buried her face into her Gray-sama's chest. "Gray-sama, Juiva understand, Gray-sama doesn't need to stress himself."

"But-"

"Will-will Gray-sama...hold Juiva...just for tonight?"

The calmness of the night took hold of them as Gray nodded and pulled Juvia to the bed. As Juvia cuddled up to Gray, she couldn't help but thank God for this gift most precious to her and she prayed that she could always be in her Gray-sama's arms.

…

The next morning came before anyone expected it. The night guards returned in the morning, having been replaced by Laxus and the thunder tribe for the morning. Levy, Lucy, and Mavis watched as the potion neared completion.

"Did you see that Gray and Juvia came to the dining hall together this morning?" Lucy told Levy, an impish smile plastered on her face, "think they came from the same room?"

Levy blushed before an equally impish smile spread across her face, "by the giant smile in Juvia's face, I would have to say yes!".

The girls squealed in glee just thinking about it. Levy turned to smile at Juvia who had yet to leave Gray's side, Levy's eyes softened as noticed that Gray had not pushed Juvia away. They deserve to be happy, Levy thought, especially during a time when you don't know what tomorrow will bring. Levy turned towards her own mate, who stood to wait for her at the door. Upon noticing her gaze, Gajeel shot a toothy grin at his Shrimp, as if to beckon her to his side. Levy turned the grin with a cheeky smile of her own as she trodded over to her mate. Yes, they all deserve some happiness during these testing times.

…

"The potion is completed" Mavis announced in the hall, "now is the time to act!"

Cheers for the group bellowed throughout the hall, vibrating the ever air around them into an excited hum. Now was finally the time to free Zeref and hopefully, save the world! Everyone quickly made their way over to the cavern were Laxus and the thunder tribe had been waiting.

"So it this really going to work?" Gajeel said was he examined the bottle.

The potion inside was a pale green color that glowed ominously on its own. The potion didn't act like a normal fluid; when the bottle was tipped the green mixture took its time sliding down to the corked end, sticking to the walls of the glass as it made its sluggish track. It was more of a green slime than a drink.

"It has too, otherwise I don't know what else we can do" Mavis admitted, clutching the bottle close to her form.

When was the last time Mavis had even seem her Beloved? Or more specifically, last seen him sane? These long centuries had been cold and filled with despair without him. Fate had been so cruel to take him from her, just shortly after they had been wed, and after so many years Mavis had lost almost all hope. She still remembers the day when she received her vision of the Star Prophet - of Levy - and it had filled her with so much joy and anticipation. At long last, she and Zeref could finally be together. All Mavis had to do was save her mate and ensure Acnologia's defeat. Steeling her face, Mavis touched the large mural door in the cavern with her free hand, sending a pulsation of magic that opened the door.

Behind the door was a dark room, no light source was to be found anywhere. Unlike the entrance cavern this room had been chiseled away to form four smooth walls and a flat floor. Also unlike the door, there wasn't any sign of text or illustration anywhere. In fact, there wasn't anything in the room save for one: Zeref.

There hanging in midair with the Demon King himself: his form slumped over in sleep as his black hair hung over to cover his eyes. His clothes were very much so of an era long gone but besides the clothes, on his back, he had nothing else with him in the sealed slumber. Mavis choked back her tears as she watched his float there.

Levy watched as Mavis's face twisted with sorrow, it broke her heart as tears started to pool in the corner of Mavis's eyes. Levy turned as gazed up at the Demon King with a new resolution. She was going to save him. Almost instantly, Levy noticed the faint script that seemed to orbit around the sleeping dragon. There! The seal! Levy gripped her new scripted pen with determination.

"Let's begin"

...

The previous Dragon King was a dick. Levy was convinced of it, who else but an asshole would make this so fricking complicated!? Levy felt the pass of a cloth against her forehead, wiping the sweat that threatens to sting her eyes, but it barely registered in her mind. This code was nothing to sniff at: Not only had it been written in 'Dragon' but it incorporated tricks and layering that the tome that the girls had found before never mentioned! By either sheer luck or divine grace Levy had been able to crack them one after another, but only by working her mind to the max. Levy felt the mental fatigue as she came closer to the last layer.

"Mavis, it's almost time!" Levy declared, damn near startling Gajeel who had been next to her this whole time. Mavis nodded as she flew up near Zeref and waited for her cue.

As the last bit of code was changed, Levy signaled Mavis just as she came to the last layer. The race was on. Mavis administrated the potion was Levy worked through the last layer, everyone stood tensely in anticipation as they watched every move Levy, Mavis and Zeref made. The more code Levy corrected, the more lifelike Zeref became: It started with his fingers, as they began to twitch every so often, and that twitch migrated further up into his body. As Levy neared the last lap, Zeref was a twitching mess, causing Mavis to grasp his head tightly to be able to pour the potion down his throat. As if in sync, the last drops of the potion slide down into Zeref's mouth just as Levy broke through the last of the code. The last layer shattered as it faded from Zeref's form, his body floated down gently to the floor as Mavis caught his head before it could touch the ground. A thick silence filled the room as everyone waited tensely.

"Hm…" a voice broke out through the silence, sucking the breath from everyone's lungs. Zeref's face scrunched before pure black eyes poked out from behind long closed lids.

"...Mavis?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday (or break for those who don't celebrate). A little bit of a late Christmas gift but here is chapter 27!_

Everyone froze as Zeref moaned on the ground, no one dared to breathe as the hopefully former Demon King came too. Mavis hovered tentatively over her husband, watching every and any action, trying to find some indication that their efforts had worked. After much struggle, Zeref's dark eyes broke free from his lids as he gazed up at the fuzzy, but the familiar head of his wife, his Mavis.

"...Mavis…" Zeref softly called again, stretching a weak hand upward towards her face, "my Mavis…".

Tears pooled and overflowed from Mavis's eyes as relief drowned her, finally freeing her stiff muscles and joints as her all but collapsed into the arms of the only man she had ever loved. "You're ok now" Mavis cried as she buried her face into his chest, breathing in the scent she had longed for, "everything is ok now."

Zeref didn't honestly know what was going on, as evident to the look of sheer confusion on his face, but he welcomed Mavis into his arms, relishing in her closeness. "I feel….like I've been asleep for ages…" Zeref muttered, his voice muffled by Mavis's long blonde hair, "Mavis...what happened?"

Mavis froze mid-sob before timidly drawing herself back from her husband's embrace. Mavis worried her lip in anticipation as she fought to form an explanation in her mind. Zeref's brows furrowed slightly in confusion, having noticed the sudden change in Mavis. Searching for her eyes, Zeref gently cupped her cheek to bring her gaze back to his in question and having met his eyes again Mavis attempted to speak only to be cut off by a giant hand placed on her shoulder. Jumping, Mavis turned to see Gajeel standing there.

"I believe its best if I do the explaining," Gajeel said to Mavis before turning to meet the puzzled gaze of Zeref, "My name is Gajeel Redfox, Dragon King of these lands. I am a descent of your brother. Zeref, you've been asleep for a very, very long time."

…

It took some time but eventually, between Gajeel and Mavis, they had been able to explain what had happened to Zeref and their world. The look of horror stained Zeref's face from hearing everything that he had done - though unintentionally, as Mavis tried to stress. A potent silence filled the chamber as he gazed out into the darkness in disbelief.

"...what of Acnologia? Of my uncle?" Zeref spoke faintly, his voice barely heard even in the dark chamber.

Gajeel grimaced. "We don't know," he admitted, "from what Mavis knows he vanished after your brother...sealed you away."

Zeref sat still for a moment before he nodded and rose to his feet. Zeref glanced around the room, taking note of everyone - though he paused for a second longer on Natsu - before finally bring his gaze back to Gajeel. "Then," Zeref said as he rose to full height, "the time has come that I repay my debt to this world. For as long as I live, I will find Acnologia…" suddenly, a great feeling of dark pulsation filling the room as eerie lights was born from the darkness, circling Zeref and Mavis in a haunting manner, "...and kill him." Those same light shot out from the dark, like comets in the night sky, in all directions as wailing voices cried as they flew sending chills down all those who were presents as they watched the lights pass through the solid stone of the cavern walls. The dark pulsations pulsed strongly until Mavis touched Zeref's hand, adding her calming light. The light and dark mixed and mingled until a soft and gentle grey filtered throughout the room, bathing all in its soothing glow. Levy stood in amazement at the display of sheer power.

Mavis gazed up to smile at her husband who returned it with a loving smile of his own before Zeref turned to meet the eye of Gajeel. "My spirits will scour the land in search for him. For nothing can hide from my Hunting Howls" (A/N: spell I just made up! Sorry!).

"But!" Mavis cried out, breaking the melodramatic moment, "before we go on any manhunt, I haven't spent time with my husband in _hundreds_ of years. So! I propose we take the rest of this day off in celebration!" Mavis cheered as sparkles danced around her.

Gajeel and Zeref sweatdropped at the woman but both were persuaded as soon as Levy agreed with the small blonde resulting is everyone cheering alongside Mavis, sharing in her joy and happiness.

…

Mavis and Zeref left shortly after the agreement, vanishing in a dazzle of light but not before promising to return to the palace for dinner. Everyone else made the trek back to the castle before dispersing into smaller groups. Gajeel had given the party the rest of the day off, having soldiers patrol for sights of demons or Acnologia. After some time and some lunch, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily found themselves resting in the gardens under a tree. Lily sat curled up in Levy's lap, fast asleep while Levy sat in Gajeel's lap with his arms around her.

"You know…" Levy spoke softly, grinning at the memory, "I met Cana under this tree. I was sitting under it where she was sleeping above me in the branches. She scared the crap out of me!"

Gajeel chuckled at the image, "I could imagine Shrimp. That chick has always had a way of sneaking up on people, even if that person was a dragon!" The couple shared a laugh under the comforting shade of the tree, enjoying the fragrant breeze as they relished in this moment of peace. Levy closed her eyes as she leaned back into the broad chest of her husband as she pats the tiny warrior cat in her lap. Moments like these had been so far and few between since Levy came to this world, but that wasn't to say that Levy didn't like the everything in between.

Before coming here, Levy was just your ordinary high school girl -well, besides being a genius and the child of a genius. She only had two friends, Jet and Droy, and never did anything crazy. Her life before had been textbook average, where the greatest excitements came from practicing other languages. But since coming here, to this magical, fantastic world, so much had changed. She found love, real love, in the form of a gruff Iron Dragon and had made so many more dear friends. She found magic and when on adventures that she could have only ever read about in a fictional story before! Sure, Levy missed her family and friends but...she wouldn't give up this life, a life with Gajeel, for anything in the world. Humming softly, Levy opened her eyes and gazed up at her husband who looked down at her with such admiration and care.

"I love you Gajeel" Levy whispered, her heart beating with how much love she felt for this man, her man, her husband and mate. Her everything. Gajeel smiled, his own eyes filled with his love for her, as he dropped his head down to meet her lips for a sweet, slow kiss. Pulling away, Gajeel rested his head against hers in comfort.

"I love you too Lev," Gajeel breathed, holding her closer still, "more than anything." Levy smiled as she nodded in agreement and took a deep breath as she drank in her mate's scent. Gajeel ran a hand down Levy's arm to rest on her stomach, gently palming the firm surface, drawing Levy's eyes back up to him in question.

"Lev, have you…" Gajeel paused as he gathered his thoughts, "...have you ever thought...about kids?"

Levy's eyes widened before tears of mirth gathered at the corners of her eyes. Smiling brightly, Levy nodded at the man as she laced her fingers with the hand resting on her torso. "Yes…." Levy said breathily, "yes...Gajeel, I want to have children...I want us to have a family! A big, loud, and crazy family where the rest of our lives is filled with laughter!" Gajeel laughed in joy as he swooped down to kiss his mate again, knocking Lily awake by accident.

After pulling away, Gajeel placed sweet kisses along her jawline. "Once this war is over Shrimp," Gajeel growled into her ear, "I'm pulling us on Baby Making duty!" Levy blushed scarlet red before laughing as she wiggled her way around to hug Gajeel as Lily floated excitingly around the couple.

Yes, Levy thought, once this war is over!

…

Dinner time came sooner then anyone thought, as the sun started to sink below the mountains in the west. The party gathered in the dining hall as they waited on their king and queen who had not arrived yet. Natsu sat impatiently at the table, flicking his knife, making it spin. Every 'tick' on the metal made a twitch form in Gray's brow.

"Oi! Could you be any more annoying Flamebrain?!" Gray growled, catching the knife mid-spin, "can't you just sit still for once in your freaking life!?"

Natsu huffed, "I'm hungry Ice Princess! I've been starving for hours! And we can't even get any food until Iron Breath shows up! Unless you have an 8-course meal hidden in that butt ugly cloak of yours then I suggest you shove it!" he barked back at the ice mage.

Both boys stood and locked heads, fire and ice magic swirling as Lucy and Juvia attempted to calm the two down. The headlock, however, was broken not by the hands of Lucy or Juvia, but by the muffled deep laugh at the end of the table. Both boys whipped their heads to glare at who thought their conflict, only to find Zeref attempting to stifle his laughter under his hand. Zeref and Mavis had arrived just a few minuted prior and hadn't been sitting at the table for long. Having noticed the sudden attention, Zeref coughed and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Sorry, Sorry… It's just you two remind me so much of my brother and his best friend," Zeref laughed before his eyes turned sorrowful at the memory of his brother.

Having read the mood, Lucy tentatively asked the former Demon King about his brother, the First Dragon King. "What was your brother like?" Lucy asked timidly, though was encouraged by the smile Mavis shot in her direction.

Zeref paused in thought, humming as he thought of ways to explain his brother. "Igneel...was a lot like you Natsu: Loud but full of life. You also look a lot remarkably like him, though his hair was a darker shade. But, for all my brother's 'excitement' he was also cunning, a steel trap of a mind and governed the people with justice. He was an excellent king. He never let his emotions get the best of him nor did he ever lose his temper, unless he was bickering with his best friend." Zeref laughed again at the memory of some of their most amusing arguments, at which Mavis also giggled alone with.

Natsu regarded Zeref as he laughed, seeing now entirely how evil Acnologia's curse must have been to drive two brothers who cared about each other so much apart. He also thought of the first Dragon King; Natsu couldn't help but see the similarities between Gajeel and the First. Though he might have inherited the Dragon King's looks, Gajeel must have gotten his talents asking.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, however, the hall door opened to reveal Gajeel, Levy, and Lily. At the sight of their king, the servants who had been resting at the back wall sprang up and rushed to the kitchen to bring the flood of food out to the hungry guests. As Gajeel reclined at the head of the table, with Levy at his right and Lily at his left, he called the attention to those seated.

"Today, through the combined efforts of Levy, Mavis, and Lucy, we have leveled the playing field. By freeing Zeref from both his curse and his seal, we have gained a step forward, and the power needed to defeat the true source of evil in these lands! It won't be long before Acnologia catches word of what we have done and thus bringing us ever closer to the final battle. But tonight is not a night for war planning. Tonight, we celebrate the end of the Demon King. Tonight, we celebrate the return of a Dragon King long lost!"

Cheers erupted from the table as everyone welcomes Zeref back, back to himself and back to the woman he loved. The cheers died down as the food came and soon everyone was partying! The merriment went on through the night to the wee hours of the morning. Just short a few hours before the sun would rise did everyone return to their chambers to sleep, all save for Zeref and Mavis who stood out on the grand balcony to watch the stars.

"It's nice to know that some things haven't changed in all these years," Zeref hummed as he rested his head atop of Mavis's.

Mavis giggled and nodded in agreement, "yes, and dare I say it, their even more rambunctious then we ever were!"

Zeref smiled before frowning. He pulled away from Mavis to gaze into her eyes with sorrow. Mavis furrowed her brows in confusion as she silently asked him what was wrong. Sighing deeply, Zeref rested his head against her's.

"Mavis…" he began, his voice quiet but heavy with pain, "Mavis, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I'm so sorry you have to be alone for so long-" Zeref was cut off, however, by a swift kiss from the short woman.

"Don't you dare Zeref!" Mavis cried, "It wasn't your fault! None of this was your fault! You thought your uncle was going to kill Igneel, so you took the hit for him which got you cursed! And don't you dare apologize for the time. I would have waited forever for you…" Mavis said, muttering into his chest.

Zeref wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close to him after so long as he let his tears fall upon the crown of her head. So long they've been apart, so long that both their heart broke from the distance. But now, they were together again, after so long, and nothing - no war, evil uncle or demonic army - was going to separate them ever again!

 _I hope everyone liked the newest chapter! Please fave and review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi guys! Hope everyone is doing well and is super ready for a new chapter! I would just like to let everyone know that though I'm updating slowly, I will see this fanfiction to the end! That's a promise!_

The morning came sooner than anyone was expecting and it came with troubling news: The demons were banding together again. Late in the night, a scout returned to the castle with news of large armies of the demon horde moving south near the outer boundary of the lands of Iron and Shadow, towards the Mountains that held the land of Fiore within its borders. Gajeel had been called from his and Levy's chambers in the wee hours of the morning and had not returned by the time Levy woke, alone in the king size bed. This had been the first time since Gajeel and Levy had wed. After getting ready quickly, Levy raced down the halls to Gajeel's office in search for him. Upon opening the door, she found him pouring over a map with Lily by his side. Gajeel hadn't changed from his bedclothes and from the dark shadows under his eyes it was clear to Levy that he had not gotten much sleep before being called away. At the sound of the door opening, Gajeel lifted his head to see his tiny mate standing timidly behind the dark oak wood.

"Morning Lev," Gajeel said, voice hoarse and tired as he pushed back his chair and opened his arms. With no other prompting needed, Levy ran into his open arms and wrapped her own tightly around him.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked worriedly as she pulled back to rest her head against his.

Gajeel chuckled, "probably since 1 am Shrimp, a King's duty never stops." Gajeel's hands slide down her back, hands cupping her bottom for a moment before he grabbed her thighs to lift her into his lap. Twisting in her seat, Levy turned to face the desk.

"What happened?" she asked as she took note of the small figures on the large canvas.

"Scout reported back late last night," Lily answered as he floated off Gajeel's chair and onto the table, "there's been sightings of the demons moving a massive army southeast of here near the Land of Shadow and the Great Southern Mountains."

Levy studied the map as her eyes drew her down to the mountain range and pass to read the title of the land beyond. "The Land of Mists?" she read in confusion, "what is the Land of Mists?" The Land of Mists stretched far to the south of Fiore, unlike the five kingdoms it did not have much of any detail of the land. No landmarks, no cities, not even a road that would connect Fiore to the strange land.

"The Land of Mists is a giant void Shrimp," Gajeel explained, "It's not accessible on foot cuz' the mountain is too steep to pass over in the south and the air there is filled with a shrouding cloud that makes its impossible to fly. Many a dragon or any other flying creature or machine have gotten so turned around and lost that even if you think you're flying straight you end up back in Fiore before you even know it."

"But the demons are heading that way?" Levy asked in puzzlement, "wouldn't they be driving themselves into a death trap? Especially now that we know that is where they're going?"

Lily nodded grimly, "yes, that's what Gajeel and I thought too. Even if they had a base there, we would still overpower them in due time and they wouldn't have anywhere to run. Something doesn't seem right."Stretching over Levy, Gajeel lifted up the small figure that represented the demon horde. Gajeel lifted the piece up into the light, turning it this way and that. A heavy frown settling upon his face.

"Gajeel?" Levy inquired gently as she watched the gears of his mind churn.

"Hundreds of years Shrimp. It's been hundreds of years since the demons had been last sighted in these lands before they initially attacked not too long ago. And at the numbers that they came implies that it wasn't just the last band of them fighting to the death. They had been thriving, multiplying, but where?" Gajeel pondered, holding the piece higher, "we would have known about them long ago if they had been dwelling here in Fiore with those numbers."

"That would suggest that they hadn't been here in Fiore before the attacks," Levy said as she followed his logic, "and you think that maybe they had been hiding in the Lands of Mists this whole time?"

Gajeel nodded, "It would be the perfect place. We've never been able to even step foot there but somehow those demons have been able to travel back and forth."

"That means there's a hidden passage between our two lands," Lily stated, "and if the demons have been working for Acnologia this whole time, chances are he's there too."

Silence choked the room as Gajeel and Levy contemplated what Lily had said. The idea that, though for the moment unknown, the location of the villain, the root cause of all suffering, was within reach was stunning. And frightening. Levy gently placed her hand on top of Gajeel's, stroking the callused skin with her thumb in reassurance and comfort. Gajeel glanced down and offered her a smile before burying his face into her azure blue locks, sighing.

"We'll need to move a scouting unit out there to track them," Gajeel said, his voice muttered from her locks, "we should probably send out Rogue too. Hopefully, Sting wouldn't throw a fit about it."

Levy tilted her head in confusion, "why should we send Rogue too?" she asked.

Gajeel chuckled, "that's right. You've probably never seen him in action. Shrimp, Rogue is a master at stealth and recon. You know how Rogue's a shadow dragon? Well, shadow dragons have a unique ability to meld with shadows; they can hide in them and even travel in the form of a shadow."

Levy's eyes grew in amazement, "that's so cool!" she cried, however, with the look of gloom that popped up on Gajeel's face caused her to passivate him a bit, "but not as cool as you Love."

Perking up a bit, Gajeel nodded in agreement, "yes but it is pretty cool. That's why he's the best man for the job." Standing up, but still catching Levy before she took a tumble too, Gajeel stretched his back out and attempted to tame his crazy hair. "We need to call a meeting," he said to Lily who nodded before flying off. After Lily had left, Gajeel bent down and pressed a soft kiss against Levy's lips, "wanna help me get dressed?" he asked with a wiggle of his brows, causing poor Levy to flare up.

"P-pervert…" she mumbled before grabbing his hand to race out of the office.

"Gihi!"

…

Sometime later, after Levy had a chance to get presentable _again_ , the 5 dragons along with their companions were sitting at the large table in Gajeel's meeting hall. Gajeel had revealed what the scout had reported along with what Lily, Levy, and himself thought on the possibility that the demon stronghold was in fact in the Land of Mists. Silence followed as those present absorbed with new information before it was broke by Rogue clearing his throat.

"So my role is the follow and see if our assumption is true?" he asked for clarification.

Gajeel nodded, "along with locating the whereabouts of the supposed tunnel. If we find and take control of this passage we could effectively prevent any more demons from entering into Fiore."

Rogue nodded in understanding, though he was the only one of the Twin Dragons. Sting raised his hand impatiently, waving madly like a small school child. Gajeel glared at the man with a raised brow.

"What are you five?" he grumbled before sighing when Sting still didn't say anything, "What Sting?"

"Do I get to go?!" Sting asked loudly, his hand falling to slam the table, "Cuz' I wanna go too!"

"No, you don't get to go," Gajeel said firmly, "this is a recon mission. You're a freaking lantern and the exact opposite of what we need. The only person worse then you would have been Flame Brain."

"Hey!" cried Natsu, but he didn't get to say anything else since Sting jumped from his seat.

"But Rogue and I are the best team ever! We're the Twin Dragons! We're essentially brothers and like twin we can like, read each other's minds! I'm the best person to back him up!" he argued, slapping the table again in emphasis.

"My point still stands," growled Gajeel, "I need stealth, not a freaking neon-bright sign. Rogue won't be alone anyways, he'll have the scout team." Sting opened his mouth to protest more but was cut off by Rogue himself.

"Gajeel has a point Sting," he said cooly, "besides, with my speed, I should be gone long."

"But that's not the point!" Sting whined, "you're off to go do a super cool mission and I have to sit it out!"

"What if," Levy said as she placed her hand on her husband's forearm - to calm him down mind you - "Gajeel gave you your own mission?"

Perking up slightly, Sting nodded quickly in agreement. Gajeel grumbled as he thought of what the Light Dragon could do before himself nodding.

"We also need someone to do an aerial sweep over the Land of Mists, you'll practically blend in with the clouds so you'll go undetected _as long as you stay quiet_ " Gajeel decided, "You can start on the other side of Shadow and try to work your way down the southern border."

Sting brightened at the opportunity as Rogue offered his adopted brother a smile. At that point, the meeting was about over, so Rogue and Sting headed out to attend their missions. The others also left, heading out to do their own sweeps of the land or guard critical points. Gajeel, along with Levy and Lily, spent the rest of the afternoon attending to all the non-war paperwork and business. Together, the three sorted through trade agreements, land taxes, laws, environmental statutes and even more.

"This is crazy…" Gajeel muttered as he poured over his ninth (or was it tenth) bypass, "with all the Dragon kingdoms combined, this paperwork really starts to pile up!"

"You're right," Levy sighed as she worked a kink out of her hand, "this is way too much for you to do."

"Even with the three of us, this is hard work" Lily agreed.

"Hm," Gajeel hummed in thought, "it wouldn't be that much work if there were even more of us though."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as he stacked the document he was working on at the top of the pill.

"I'm thinking, once everything calms down, I'll going to let the other dragons act as ministers in their own districts and just report to me the big stuff" Gajeel replied, "that way I don't have to handle the nitty-gritty."

"So like a counsel?" Levy inquired, "that would certainly smooth things over and we could even appoint certain people to handle certain manners like trade or environmental statuses."

"Gihi! Exactly! Why work harder when you can work smarter am I right?" Gajeel laughed. Levy giggled at her husband's corny pun while Lily offered a few chuckles himself.

…

Night came with news both good and bad. Rogue and Sting had both returned to report their finding and the party had once again been called to the meeting hall.

"There's definitely a tunnel," Rogue began, "I followed a band to part of the mountain range that was concaved to form a natural tuck away. They have a stronghold there and in the back, there's a large tunnel. There were hordes flowing in and out of the passage."

"That's not all!" Sting cried, "I noticed while I was flying in the clouds that air smelled funny, so I cast a light barrier around me. It didn't take long for me to run into an area where the clouds weren't as dense and I found giant chimneys pumping out the clouds! There were demons guarding them so they must be the ones doing it!"

"And you didn't get turned around?" Gajeel inquired.

Sting shook his head, "not after the light barrier."

"There must be something in the clouds that causes people to get turned around," Levy concluded, "and if the demons are making the clouds…"

"Then it's on purpose" Erza finished as she stood up, "This is definite proof that demons have been hiding their presence in the Land of Mists!"

"But this presents a whole new set of problems," Gajeel grumbled, "the numbers that we saw here could be but a fraction of the real number of demons."

"I believe the best course of action as of right now would be to take the tunnel" Levy stated, "If we take control of the tunnel, we can at least prevent anymore from coming in."

"And then we can plan our assault on their lands!" Natsu chimed in eagerly.

"Now hold on for a second," Gajeel growled, "we are in no shape to be invading anywhere!"

"With all do respect your highness, how else are we to defeat our enemy if not an invasion?" Erza asked coolly, brow raised in confusion.

"Think for a second Red Head," Gajeel barked, "we have no knowledge of their lands, hell we don't even know where any cities are. We would be walking in blind! It would be a death trap!"

"But Acnologia is there!" Natsu shouted as Erza nodded in agreement, "he's the guy we need to beat if we want to have any sort of peace!"

"But what good would it do if we died before even making contact with him?" Mavis said causing Natsu and Erza to pause, "Gajeel has a point, we can't walk in unprepared."

"We might not have too," Zeref said calming, stroking his chin in thought, "there might be a way to lure him out."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel inquired.

"Acnologia must know by now that his demon army hasn't gotten the job done," Zeref began, "if there's one thing about my uncle that I know, it's that he hates getting his hands dirty but he's not above having to do so if he gets frustrated enough."

"You think he's getting to that point?" Gajeel asked as he followed Zeref's logic.

Zeref nodded, "yes, I do believe he's probably steaming over the fact that I'm awake and free from his curse and that his army was beaten so badly. But he might still need a final push."

"What would you suggest we do?" Levy asked.

"I believe we go with your plan Levy and take the tunnel, but after claiming it we should seal it up." Zeref stated.

"But then we couldn't move an army thought it!" Natsu cried in confusion.

"Exactly," Zeref nodded, "it would make it seem like we were done with the matter and that we no longer saw Acnologia or the demons as a threat. Acnologia would expect us to come in after him, by closing the tunnel we would be throwing him off guard."

"And he could get anger," Levy finished.

"Yes, boiling with rage probably" Zeref chuckled.

"And when one loses their head, they show their hand," Gajeel said nodding, "and that's when we strike."

"But what do you think he would do?" Levy pondered.

"When my brother and I did battle with him long ago, he had gotten so frustrated that he attacked us head on himself," Zeref explained, "he came looking for us."

"That would be dangerous if he to just show up here," Gajeel mumbles, "We would need to draw him out to a place where there wouldn't be any citizens."

"My brother and I did our final battle with him in the plains outside the Labyrinth, they are unpopulated and would be the perfect battle field" Zeref claimed.

"So we need to station ourselves full time at the Labyrinth," Gajeel concluded, "I was planning on moving my home there anyways but now we have a reason to start early."

On that note, Gajeel ordered the party to rest from the night after making plans to rally a force tomorrow to crush the stronghold at the tunnel. Once the tunnel was taken, Gajeel would make the necessary preparations to move his home to the Labyrinth. With a plan and the end in sight, the party turned in for the night, eager to finally put an end to their enemy.

However, they were not the only ones working late into the night. Across time and space, in a laboratory, four men worked on as the night burned away.

"The end is in sight boys," John McGarden declared, "once we get the transporter operational, we just need to set up the tracker."

"Tracker for what?" Jet asked as he lifted another large piece of material for Mr. McGarden.

"For Levy of course!" John cried as he lifted up a vial containing a small crystal structure, "this is a radioactive particle that I created in order to track locations of objects in other dimensions. It's harmless to humans but it creates a unique radio wave signal that my device can then track."

"But how will this find Levy?" Droy wondered.

"Dad said that before Levy was sucked in, she grabbed hold of one of his vials," Jellal explained as he too moved more equipment, "if Levy still has it, then we can hopefully track her position and open a portal directly by her."

Reinvigorated, Jet and Droy continued on with increased speed and precision, hoping that even a minute saved here would hopefully draw their goal that much closer:

Bring Levy home.

 _Please remember to fave and review! Let me know what you guys thoughts on the story is so far and let me know what you guys want to see happen!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey everyone! Hope you guys are doing well and are ready for the next chapter! Thanks so much to all of those who wrote reviews and commented! They mean so much to me!_

The morning light brought new challenges as Gajeel, Levy and their friends prepared to take the tunnel while moving Gajeel's home to the Labyrinth. Lily had mobilized the troops and put Erza in command so that by not even midday, platoons were moving down the road, heading for the southern border. Gajeel had taken it upon himself to arrange the relocation.

"You want to do what?" Levy asked, eyes blinking rapidly in confusion, "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Nah, you probably did," Gajeel said chuckling, "but I'll say it again for your sake; I gonna move my castle, Lev."

"As in the physical, giant structure we are currently in?" Levy asked for clarification. Services were rushing all around them; tieing down this and that, bolting doors and windows. All of them preparing for the 'move'.

"Yup," Gajeel answered nonchalantly as he too made his way to one of the open windows that were left. He peered down into the grounds below, seeing even more servants moving and arranging the horses, carts and even lawn decorations.

"But-but how?!" Levy cried in disbelief.

"Some great grandfather of mine," Gajeel began, "can't remember his name but he built this castle with an outer structure of pure metal. He was both a showboat - hence why this caste is bigger than the Labyrinth - and a worrywart. He was so terrified of enemies finding a way to attack him and the castle that he made it so that he could move the location at any given moment. He then taught this technique to his children and them to their children until my old man taught me how to do it. It takes a lot of power but I should be able to move it there in an about a day."

"But won't there be a giant hole in the ground? And where are you going to put it once we get to the Labyrinth?" Levy inquired as she too glanced nervously down to the courtyard.

"On top of the Labyrinth of course," Gajeel clarified, "I have a team out there now moving everything out and leveling it as we speak."

Levy pulsed her lips. The Labyrinth was in pretty bad shape and it certainly couldn't be inhabited in the state that it was in but that was a piece of history!

"Did you speak to Zeref at all about this?" Levy asked, "wasn't that his home?"

Gajeel nodded, "I did that last night before everyone went home. Zeref said he didn't mind as long as he was able to take everything that he wanted out of there first. Told me himself that it was time for it to be taken down anyways."

Levy thinned her lips but still nodded in understanding, "I'm still not comfortable with tearing down his former home…"

"Turns out he didn't live there anyway," Gajeel said, "He said that the main structure of the castle he and his brother were living in was long gone. The Labyrinth was actually just the front hall part of the former castle."

"Wow, the castle of the first Dragon King must have been huge!" Levy cried in amazement, "but you never did answer my other question; won't there be a giant hole in the ground once we move the castle?"

"Nah, I plan on leveling it out anyways and building a smaller place in its spot. I plan on making a minister for the Iron Kingdom too so they can live here while we're in the Labyrinth" Gajeel replied.

"Oh that's good," Levy said in relief, "I'm going to miss the grounds though."

"Oh they're coming with us," Gajeel said as he moved away from the window, "They were built on the structure."

Levy blinked owlishly at the large man, it unnerved him slightly.

"What?" he grunted.

"Gajeel, exactly how _big_ is the castle?"

Pausing for a moment, Gajeel walked back to the window and pulled Levy to stand in front of him. "Do you see the front gate?" he asked as he pointed out the window?" Levy nodded slowly, the front gate to the castle grounds was about a 1/8th of a mile from the castle entrance, about a 10 to 15-minute walk. "That's that end of the structure limit in the front. It's a perfect circle around with the castle in the direct middle" he continued. Levy felt her jaw unhinge as she followed the imaginary line that Gajeel had created.

"Holy. Shit," she mumbled to herself. Gajeel planned on moving, _physically moving_ , ACRES OF LAND.

And he said he could do it in a day.

"I think I need to lay down," Levy whispered as she swayed, falling back into Gajeel's arms (that could move the equivalent of a mountain!).

"Gihi! Ain't no time for that Shrimp! Besides, we're leaving soon so let's make our way out of the castle. The servants are going to come via cart and horse but you're with me!" Gajeel cheered as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "We're going flying!"

True to form, once outside Gajeel turned into his dragon form and bent down to allow Levy to climb onto his back. Gajeel waited til everyone had made it off the castle property before he lifted himself and Levy into the air.

"Hold on Lev!" Gajeel cried as he pulled himself back as he called onto his power. With a mighty roar, the ground began to shake. Slowly, the border of the castle grounds started to turn. Faster and faster until the grounds lifted into the air, revealing a large metal structure the held the property like a dish. Turning, Gajeel made his way slowly towards their new home and like a faithful dog, the grounds followed directly behind. Like Gajeel had said, it took the rest of the day to get to the Labyrinth, or better yet where it once stood. A border and shallow crater had been formed to fit the new castle and with perfect precision, Gajeel had lowered the massive structure into the prepared land.

They were home.

Landing and changing back, Gajeel and Levy stood before the gate of their palace. Levy looked about the area, besides the castle, there was no one else here.

"The area will probably build up with time," Gajeel remarked as he watched Levy, "maybe not in our time, but this will eventually become a major city."

Levy turned and spied a lone tree in full bloom that was planted a ways off the beaten path. It was a magnolia.

"We'll have to come up with a name for the city though Shrimp," Gajeel continued, "we can't exactly keep calling it The Labyrinth now, can we? Any ideas on a name?"

Levy couldn't pull her eyes of the lone tree, it stood like a beacon in the barren land. The tree wasn't very tall, it almost appeared to be equal height and width but the flowers it grew were like a mantle of life and color. Soft pink that bled into purest white danced in the breeze, causing some stray petals to float away and riding the gentle wind made their way to Levy's waiting hand.

"Magnolia," she whispered, feeling the silk-like texture beneath her fingers, "let's name our new home Magnolia!" Levy laughed, kissing the petals before setting them free into the breeze. Gajeel smiled softly at his love before pulling her into a kiss.

"Magnolia it is"

…

As the couple settled in for dinner, a messenger came from the battlefield, confirming that the tunnel had been taken and was now being sealed. Gajeel nodded before sending the man back home. All was going according to plan, now they just had to wait Acnologia out.

"How long do you think it will take for him to act?" Levy asked as he bit into her dinner, a lovely pot roast with an assortment of vegetable that Levy had come to love while living in this new world. "Hm, this is delicious!"

"Gihi! The cook will be glad you like it Shrimp" Gajeel said with a laugh, "As for Acnologia, it's hard to say. Could be days or it could be weeks before he gets mad enough to do anything. And that's assuming that he doesn't try something else before getting his own hands dirty."

Levy frowned at that, she had thought similar thoughts but hearing them from Gajeel made it more of a realistic possibility, but that wasn't the frontmost fear on Levy's mind. "Gajeel I'm scared," Levy said as she placed down her fork and took his hand, "I don't want some final battle of kill or be killed. I don't want to lose any of our friends and most importantly you. I don't think I could go on if I lose you…"

Gajeel frowned as well before clutching Levy's hand tightly. "You're not going to lose me Lev, it's not going to be a 2 on 1 battle this time - like it was for Zeref and his brother- it's going to be all of us vs him. We'll win, I promise."

Levy nodded in understanding but that didn't stop the tears from pooling around the corners of her eyes, gently spilling over and down her soft cheeks. Levy screwed her eyes shut, in an attempt to prevent any more from escaping, until she felt a warm hand cup her cheek, brushing away any strays that might have slipped past. Watery eyes opened to see Gajeel gazing lovingly at her, his eyes both hard and warm. It was his promise, his oath to her that he would make it through. Feeling the same hand tilt her head, Levy's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the kiss Gajeel was now pressing against her. The tingle and spark that had happened at their first kiss had not faded away, instead, it grew with every touch and lingering gaze until Levy her whole body humming with energy at every response. Levy now understood every romance novel she had ever read and known nothing could top this high, this love, this man.

Dinner came and went faster than normal, both parties eating as quickly as possible until finally the two of them went racing down the hallways and corridors, racing faster and faster to their chambers. Levy now knew why addicts had such a hard time breaking their addictions, for Levy was thoroughly addicted to this man and will be happy for the rest of her life.

…

Dark and dank was the chamber that sat hidden in the basement of a mighty fortress. Its walls moist with tinted waters - so unpure that no sane person would ever drink from them - and its air was spoiled with a fume so rank that it hurt to breathe.

All of these things Acnologia had become -begrudgingly - accustom to.

Rage filled the man in question as he paced back and forth around a beaten wooden table. Alone was he in the chamber, for he had thrown out the foul creatures that had failed to secure him his prize. Not only that, but they had failed in holding the only way into the Land of Foire and if his spies were to be believed, it might be lost to them forever.

"Incompetent fools!" he growled to himself, "so many years I spent planning! Waiting for the perfect moment and somehow an army of feral creatures still couldn't beat back those dragons! Even worse, that damn nephew is now awake…"

His rage reached a fever pitch as the older man grabbed and threw the poor chair that accompanied the table across the room, it shattered against the opposing wall.

"Those insolent fools think this is over," he said as a dark shadow grew on his face, "then they don't know what's coming for them!"

…

Even further away from the dreadful Lands of the Mists and the Lands of Foire, across the dimensional ripple, John McGraden, his son Jellel and young associates Jet and Droy stood in front of the newly assembled trans-dimensionally transporter. John had checked and double checks all power adapters and surge protectors to ensure that what had happened months ago wouldn't happen again. The had now been attached and was searching across the dimensions for a crystal radiation signature like the one that Levy took when she was sucked in.

"Alright, boys!" John cheered loudly, "once the tracker picked up on the signal, we can open the gate! Then, you boys will need to hold down the fort while I go look for her."

"No dad," Jellel said, catching his father by the arm, "I'm going."

John gasped in shock, "I can't let you do that Jellel! What if something happens?"

"If something happens Dad," Jellel continued, "you would be the best person to have here, to make sure nothing goes wrong, to begin with."

"But-but if anything were to happen to you…" John muttered, his eyes misting. He had already lost one child, he couldn't lose his other.

"We can go in both of your steds!" Jet cried as Droy nodding agreement next to him.

"Absolutely not!" John and Jellel cried together.

"I won't put anyone else's kids in danger!" John pronounces, "nor do I want to put my other child in danger!"

"Dad be serious!" Jellel growled, "if something goes wrong on this end, I might not be able to fix it!"

John frowned in thought, what his son was saying was true. Grumbling, John agreed but only under the circumstance that he wore every piece of protection equipment John had in minded. Jellel nodded in agreement as his eyes wandered back to the tracker.

"We have a lock!" he cried as he examined the screen. There, on a large map of the dimensional universe in the form of a dot was Levy.

Well, hopefully Levy.

'It's going to take time for the transporter to find the dimension," John said as he inputs the coordinates into the machine, "but once it locked into the dimension, Jellel you should be sent somewhere near Levy's location. Lets get you ready."

Jellel nodded as he and his father made their way to the back where all the gear was.

"Soon Levy, soon"

 _Oh! Things are starting to heat up! In and out of the bedroom ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 30! I can't believe that we're already at chapter 30! 30 is such a big number for fanfiction and this is definitely my longest, most attended to story. I hope you guys enjoy!_

"Do you have everything?" John asked his son as Jellal strapped his utility belt on tight. Glancing down, Jellal took a mental count before answering.

"I think I'm good," he replied.

John and Jellal made their way back to the main room where Jet and Droy sat waiting, both of them were staring at the tracker screen.

"Are you boys ready? I'm going to need all hands on deck to maintain the machine while Jellal goes in," John said as he came up to the boys.

"Yes, Mr. McGarden!" they replied.

John turned back to his son, "should we call Mom?" he asked quietly.

Jellal paused in thought if something was to happen to him… shaking his head quickly, Jellal dismissed those thoughts. He was going to be fine, he would go in there, find Levy, and bring her home. All in one piece. "Let's not," he replied, "it would just make her worry. She's already so busy and tired from running the company while we're down here working."

John nodded in agreement, knowing that once his wife found out she would kill him, but that was a worry for another day. If all goes according to plan, having Levy back might soften the lecture. John walked up to the trans-dimensional transport and grabbed a large switch that lied on the right side. Pushing upward, the machine came to life with a strong humming noise. John quickly stepped back and hurried over to Jet and Droy while Jellal stood in front of the now forming swirling portal.

"Remember Jellal!" John yelled over the noise, "you won't have much time in there so find Levy quickly and hurry back to the portal site! It should only open back up when it detects your transmitter bracket!"

Jellal nodded before bracing himself then ran through the swirling portal to a world unknown.

…

After securing the tunnel, Erza had returned to the newly established royal palace to receive her next assignment only to be given a break for her efforts. Erza took this time to explore the grounds around the area where the Labyrinth once stood, for future reference and to think. As she walked through the many plains and valleys, small patches of greenery and trees, Erza thought of the battle plan so far. After much thought, Erza saw the wisdom in Gajeel and Zeref's decision to not rush through the tunnel. While she would never admit it, Erza knew she was a little to trigger happy when it came to rushing into battle, but even she could see the giant risk of rushing in blind.

That, of course, hadn't quelled her thirst to smash demons though.

Sighing, Erza attempted to enjoy the beautiful view while she walked and after some time it truly did relax her. The flowers in bloom were the loveliest shade of yellow and their faint fragrance calmed her nerves so much that she didn't even notice the obstacle in her way until she tripped over it.

"Damn it!" Erza cried as she hit the ground with a loud thump. Anger rushed her, what dared to trip the might Titaina! Whipping her head around, Erza sent a death glare only to widen her eyes in shock: she had tripped over a body! Dread quickly filled her as she spun around to inspect the (maybe) corpse.

The first Erza noticed, thankfully, was that the person wasn't dead for a soft snore rang out from the man's lips. The man in question was sort of strange: he was tall with broad shoulders and lean muscles that were emphasized perfectly by the weird white suit he bore. It looked to be a uniform of sorts but he had on him a ridiculous amount of tools and gadgets. The man had a shockingly blue color for hair, which was kept slightly long, but the most peculiar thing about him was that he had a red tattoo below and above his eye. Curiously, Erza poked him. Hard.

"Ow!" the man mumbled sleepily, his eyes blinking rapidly in the bright light. Squinting, he glared up at her in confusion.

"Where-where am I?" the man muttered as he scratched the sleep from his eyes.

"You are outside the ground of the royal palace, or where the Labyrinth once stood," Erza answered him sternly, "now state your name and business."

"What?" the man replied before finally clearing his eyes to gaze at, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The man's jaw dropped slightly as he took in the fierce appearance of Erza, the Titania, though unfortunately, this was not what she wanted. Drawing her sword, Erza pointed the blade at the man and repeated what she had said:

"I said state your name and business! You are too close to the royal palace for your own good now talk!" she growled.

Panicked, the man waved his hands in surrender, "alright! Alright! You don't have to wave that at me! My name is Jellal McGarden and I'm looking for my sister!"

Erza paused for a moment, though she didn't show this externally. McGarden? Wasn't that Levy's name? Didn't she mention that she had a brother? Erza glared at the man, freezing him in place as she thought. Levy had told them that she did have an older brother, but Erza was never told the man's name nor what he looked like. Was it possible that he came from Levy's homeworld in search for her? What if he was actually the enemy in disguise?!

Glaring harder, Erza thrust her blade close to Jellal's neck, pausing just inches from the tender flesh, causing the man to squeak.

Well, he certainly squeaked like Levy.

"I'm am going to ask you more questions, to ensure that you are not lying to me, understand?" Erza growled, "if I detect even the hint of a lie, you will find yourself without a head, am I clear?"

"Crystal!" Jellal wheezed in fear.

Nodding, Erza asked him her first question: "Where did you come from?"

Over the course of a half hour, Jellal explained to Erza everything that had happened. From his sister getting sucked into a portal to him and father working to repair the machine to how he had been sent in to find her. All while sweating profusely in fear of being beheaded.

Erza glared hard at the man for a moment, to see if there were any missed signs of a lie, before lowering her blade.

"And your sister's name?" she asked as her final question.

"Levy. Levy McGarden, "Jellal said, relaxing slightly as the blade moved away from his neck.

Nodding, Erza sheathed her blade and lent her hand down to the man. "Forgive me for the questions and threats but I had to make sure you were as you said you were," Erza explained as she helped Jellal up, "I am still not hundred percent sure but the only person who would be would be Levy."

Jellal, after standing, perked up at the sound of familiarity. "Does this mean you know my sister?! Is she ok?! Is she safe?!"

Erza nodded in agreement, "yes, she is well" she replies "and if you behave I will take you to her, only I'm afraid you will not be able to bring her back with you."

Jellal froze mid-stride before turning fully to glare at the woman, "what do you mean I can't bring her home?!" he growled, "If you're keeping her here against her will, I'll-!"

Erza waved her hand, interrupting Jellal mid-rant, "what I mean is that you won't bring her back because she will not want to go back. If you are truly Levy's brother then I shall inform you now: Levy has married the ruler of these land and is now Queen."

Jellal felt his jaw brush the grass floor as he gapped at the redhead before him, "m-married?!" he cried before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Thump.

"Well, I guess I'm carrying him" Erza grumbled before flinging the slack man over her shoulder, "wow he weighs more than I thought!"

…

Levy raced down the halls at speeds she had never gone before, cutting each corner and turn sharply as she made her way to the front hall, all the while Gajeel ran close behind her.

"Levy slow down!" he cried as he almost barreled into a servant but Levy paid the man no heed. Instead, she raced even faster, why?

Her brother was here!

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the doorway leading into the hall, ran to slam her body against it to burst it open, but was caught by two large hands around her waist.

"Gajeel let me go!" she cried, wiggling desperately in vain.

"Hold on Levy! We don't know if this is a trap!" Gajeel growled, holding his little mate close, "I know you're excited but please, just look before you leap ok?"

Tentatively, Levy nodded and was put back down only to break free and throw the door open before Gajeel could even curse. Once through Levy froze as she stared at the figure standing next to Erza, a figure that - in her heart of hearts - Levy feared she would never see again.

"Jellal!" Levy cried happily, causing the other blue haired person in the room to whip his head in her direction.

Jellal stood in a stupor; there was his sister, his little sister, his once annoying little sister who he missed in college and thought he had lost forever! His eyes quickly filled with tears as ran to her, who in turn raced over to him, but before he got too close a large man appeared as if magically between them. Jellal had almost run into the man, pausing at the last moment. His sister had not been so lucky, having run right into him.

"Gajeel!" Levy growled, rubbing her nose as she glared at the tall man, "Get out of my way!"

"Not until I sniff him!" the large man - whose name must be Gajeel, Jellal concluded - growled back before turning to glare lightly at him. Jellal thought Erza was scary but his man took the cake!

A part of him REALLY hoped this guy wasn't his new….brother-in-law.

"Sniff….me?" Jellal squeaked but he was not given an answer before the large man literally started sniffing around him. Awkwardly, Jellal froze in place as he glances helplessly at a face palming Levy.

"Well, you do smell like her…" the 'Gajeel' fellow grumbled, this must have been enough of an ok cause Levy squeaked in joy before launching herself at her older brother.

"Jellal! I missed you so much!" Levy sobbed as she held her brother, Jellal quickly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I missed you too Bookworm" he mumbled in her hair, closing his eyes in thanks to whoever kept Levy safe. Opening his eyes, Jellal noticed that the large man had not moved away, though he was no longer glaring at his.

Crap, this guy is totally his new brother-in-law.

Levy eventually pulled herself away and wiped her eyes, "what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked in earnest, fear slightly shining in her eyes, "you didn't get sucked in too did you?"

Jellal shook his head, "no, dad and I - with Jet and Droy's help - go the transdimensional transporter working and I came through to find you. Dad programmed it so I would end up somewhere close to you and I did! Only I must have blacked out for a bit cuz your friend Erza found me and… told me you got married!"

Shrinking slightly, Levy laughed nervously, not meeting her brother's accusing eyes. "Haha…" Levy laughed (kind of), "yea….you know it was a really funny story and-"

"Levy your 16!"

"17! I'm pretty sure my birthday passed so I am 17 which is….almost the legal age to get married back home! That is...if time moves the same way….how much time had pasted back home? Was it like 7-8 months?"

"Nevermind that," Jellal growled, "you got married! You!- Oh My Goodness! You-you've had sex haven't you!?"

"Um…." Levy replied, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ew, ew! Mental images! Ugh, I'm going to need a brainwash after this!" Jellal cried, slapping his hands against his head, attempting to rid himself of the image. Suddenly though, a deep rumbling laugh filled the room, Jellal paused to glance over the man (maybe brother-in-law) who was now holding his stomach, bent over laughing.

"Gihihihihihihihih!" Gajeel laughed loudly, tears of mirth spilling down his face, "man if I had any doubts before, there long gone!"

Levy cough awkwardly, clearing her throat to speak before her nerves got her, "so….Jellal….this is Gajeel…..my…...husband" she finished quietly, as the red returned with force.

Jellal took in the now confirmed brother-in-law: tall, long black hair and piercing. He screamed 'bad guy!' and he was Levy's husband.

Oh Crap! And he's a king!

Gajeel grunted before stepping closer and offered his hand in a handshake. "The name's Gajeel Redfox, brother (Insert shit eating grin cuz Gajeel noticed him squeem) it's a pleasure to meet ya. As Levy said, I'm her mate and King of these lands."

Jellal blinked, "mate?" he asked in confusion but still shook the hand offered.

Gajeel nodded, "Yes, mate. Dragons don't really use human words for a spouse."

Jellal blinked again, "...um...did you...just say dragon?"

Levy nodded in Gajeel's place, "Jellal this world is filled with magical creatures that are only fairy tales in ours! Gajeel right here is a bonafide Dragon himself!"

"But…." Jellal countered in confusion, "you look human?"

"Yea, cuz I'm in my human form," Gajeel said nonchalantly, "it takes energy to stay in my dragon form so I live most of my life looking like this. But I'm all dragon on the inside! Watch!"

Suddenly a gray cloud along with gray sparkles covered Gajeel, growing in size until it dissipated to reveal a large metal dragon the filled the front hall. Jellal squeaked in fright, causing Gajeel to laugh. His booming laughter shook the frame of the castle,

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, "not in the front hall!"

Grumbling, Gajeel conceded and turned back, but Jellal's jaw didn't climb back up to his face as quickly.

"But-but-what-how?" Jellal mumbled together in shock.

Gently, Levy led Jellal out of the front hall towards the dining room where she and Gajeel told him everything that had taken place since she had been sucked into the portal.

"So let me get this straight," Jellal said in clarification, "there's a big bad guy here who caused a lot of trouble hundreds of years ago, cursing one of your old kings who Levy was sent - not accidentally sucked in - to this world in order to free him while picking a new Dragon King and Levy you somehow ended up with Gajeel who happened to be your soul mate and now the new Dragon King and you guys got married making you Queen. You guys freed the old king, kicked the demons out of your country and are now planning a final showdown with the big bad guy. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you got it," Gajeel said in agreement.

"Ok….What type of fucked up fairy tale are we in?!"

"Jellal! Language!" Levy said, scandalized.

"He has a point Love," Gajeel said, "it does sound pretty far fetched."

"Thank you," Jellal said to Gajeel before turning back to Levy, "so this is it? Levy, what am I going to tell Mom and Dad? 'Oh sorry guys Levy got married and is now fighting a war so she isn't coming home oh and by the way she's now a queen?' Dad will be so mad he might come right after you!"

A deep growl resounded around the room, startling Jellal but the sound quieted down after Levy grasped Gajeel's hand. "You know I can't go back now," Levy said pleadingly, "and I really don't know what to tell Mom and Dad. Personally, I would have loved it for you all to be here."

Jellal glanced at how Levy and Gajeel interacted, "you really love him huh?"

Levy smiled shyly, "yeah" she replied softly.

Sighing, Jellal stood up from the table, "well then, I'll have to go back and just tell them."

"Now? So soon?" Levy cried as she too stood up, probably to prevent her brother from leaving.

Jellal nodded sadly, "Dad still doesn't know how long the portal can remain open for so he told me to come back as soon as possible so I should probably leave now."

"But since you got here in the first place," Gajeel said, "doesn't that mean you can always just come back?"

The McGarden siblings blinked in surprise before turning to Gajeel in amazement.

"What?" Gajeel asked nervously.

"Oh, Gajeel! You can be just a genius sometimes!" Levy cried happily, leaning over to give her husband a sweet kiss of thanks, "maybe next time Mom and Dad can come too!"

"Ew, PDA much!" Jellal said jokingly, but too feeling relief at the idea of being able to visit his sister. "Man, Jet and Droy are going to be so heartbroken," Jellal said with a laugh, but this inadvertently caused Levy to pale.

"You'll…" she said, licking her lips nervously, "you'll tell them nicely right?"

"Tell them what?" Gajeel asked in curiosity, "why would they be heartbroken? Can't they just come to visit too?"

Jellal laughed loudly as Levy flushed pink, "Lev' did you never tell him?" Jellal teased his sister.

"Tell me what?" Gajeel asked with furrowed brow.

"That Jet and Droy might be Levy's best friends but that both happen to be hopelessly in love with her!" Jellal declared loudly, causing levy to blush and grumble. Gajeel's brows rose in shock.

"WHAT?!"

…

"But Gajeel!" Levy cried, a small smile hidden on her face (she knew Gajeel wouldn't really deny her).

"But nothing! They're not allowed to visit! No rivals are every allowed to come anywhere near my mate!" Gajeel roared, causing Jellal to laugh.

"But they're my best friends!" Levy cried, her lower lip pouted out as her eyes grew wide and teary: Puppy Dog Eyes. Gajeel froze in their gaze as Jellal snickered in the background. The two stood in a heated staring contest until..

"Arugh! Fine! But only if I'm in the room at all times!" Gajeel growled loudly, being defeated by Levy's ultimate weapon (at least against her mate). The trio had made there way back to the front hall where Erza sat waiting. Upon seeing the striking redhead, Jellal quickly straightened and attempted to suddenly fix his hair. Levy giggled at her brother's attempt and was replied with a death glare from her older brother.

"Shut it Squirt" Jellal mumbled quietly as Erza approached them quickly.

"Your Highness, a messenger just reported back," she said, a look of seriousness frozen on her face, "a scout caught sight of a large black dragon with blue stripes moving across the southern border!"

Gajeel stiffened at the report, causing both Levy and Jellal to whip their attention to him.

"Do you think…?" Levy asked seriously, worrying her lip in fright.

Gajeel nodded sharply, "that's our guy" he growled, "Erza! Rally everyone here! We need to prepare for battle!" Erza nodded before turning and sprinting to find the closest messenger.

"Battle?" Jellal squeaked.

Gajeel cursed, "you gonna need to book it back to your portal or you might be stuck here," Gajeel concluded, "you know where to find it?"

Jellal hesitated, "well," he began, "I kind of blacked out when I crossed over….and I kind of blacked out again after meeting Erza. She carried me here."

"So that's a no then?" Gajeel humored. Blushing slightly, Jellal nodded in embarrassment.

"Well there, welcome aboard!" Gajeel growled as he made his way to the meeting hall, "if your anything like Levy then you probably don't know how to fight yet, but that doesn't mean you can't help."

Jellal nodded in agreement, "what can I do?" he asked earnestly.

"I need someone to help Levy run intelligence here," Gajeel replied, causing Levy to squeak.

"What?" she cried, "no, Gajeel I'm going with you! There's no way I would let you go alone!"

"Like Hell you're coming with me!" he growled loudly, "Lev, this guy is a seriously old dragon! Dragons become almost immune to other magic as they age, only dragon magic is going to do anything really! Me and the other dragons are going to lead the battle while everyone else is on damage control and I need you to lead the logistics in case he brings an army!"

Levy's lipped pulsed, "but...what if something happens?"

Gajeel's eyes softened and he turned to face his little mate, "Levy I promise you, I'll be careful. If something happens I'll fall back and let Titiana or the She-Demon take my place ok?"

Closing her eyes to hold back her tears, Levy nodded. Jellal couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his sister, she somehow found her soulmate and married him while he can't even keep a steady girlfriend!

Turning to Jellal, Gajeel's eyes hardened slightly, "I need you to watch her, keep her safe".

Jellal nodded, "I will." Gajeel nodded back before continuing his track to the meeting hall.

"It's time to prepare for the final battle!" he growled.


	31. Chapter 31

_Guys, I just checked my traffic chart for this story and I'm flabbergasted. 15000 views to date! Thanks so much to all of you who have been reading this story from the beginning! As you might have noticed, I've been updating a lot lately, and the reason why is that this story is almost finished. I might have about 6 more chapters left until the end and the reason I'm pumping out chapters is so that I can start on a new project which I felt bad on starting without this story being finished. Hopefully, I can meet your expectations and I promise that I won't rush the ending! Enjoy!_

Black wings stretched across the sky, darkening the world below as the massive beast moved furiously above the plains. The wings moved so quickly that they strained against the muscles that kept them attached to their master but he neither noticed or cared. His eyes were locked on its target, never blinking, always staring out into the far off land as he raced. In due time, the curve of the earth gave way to what he was searching for: Though the castle of old had long since weathered away, a new structure took its place. A mightly fortress made of metal and blackened stone, standing to challenge any who dared to knock it down.

And dare he did.

With eyes narrowed, the giant pulled himself back as he collected the dark gases within his inner chambers. His jaw unlatched as he sucked violently the air around him in, to fire his dark poison. Before he even had the chance, a dragon equal in size appeared above him from the clouds, crashing into the elder, preventing him from striking! This new dragon was not alone, as if by magic 5 others appeared as they too dove at the elder, biting and slashing and raking their claws against his massive form, dragging him down the world below! As the black beast and the other dragons crashed into the surface, a load boom resonated from the crater as the black beast fought off the younger dragon on top of him. Shoving the other to the side, the elder rose, roaring at his challengers.

"You insignificant fools!" the black beast roared, "I will bury you all in darkness!"

The first dragon, the one who crashed into the elder, rose to full height in challenge. "You have sent genocide to these lands!" he growled viciously, "time has come for you to pay for your crimes! The blood that has been spilled by your hands will be avenged! The time lost, the families broken, all debts shall be cashed today Acnologia!"

Acnologia roared out in blind anger, lashing out, he went to slash the metal dragon only to be knocked aside by a flaming charge! As he attempted to rise, a white and black pair dove upon him, slashing and gnawing at his wings! Roaring in pain, he attempted to shake off his attackers only to blinding by a cutting gale. In the moment of blindest, he tackled by the metal dragon, his teeth sank into the harden flash of Acnologia's neck as he pinned the elder down.

Panic filled the elder, "this can't be!" he wailed in agony, "I won't allow it! This won't be the end!"

…

Away from the battle, Levy stood watch from the window that faced the fields, watching with great anxiety as the dragons fought. Men and women ran around her, as they carried out their orders. Glancing down, Levy watched as Erza, Laxus and his thunder tribe, Gray, Juvia, Cana, and the Strauss siblings were stationed as guards near the barricade. Lucy had remained to help her and Jellal man intelligence.

"Look, Levy they're winning!" Lucy cried joyfully, pointing out towards the battle as Gajeel pinned the elder dragon down. Levy nodded tentatively, her eyes unblinking as she watched with a worried lip the battle. A hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Levy he's going to be ok, he promised you didn't he?" Jellal said in comfort. Levy broke her gaze to briefly stare at her brother, giving him a slight smile.

"I know," Levy breathed as her gaze returned to see Zeref slash at the elder, "I know, and I know we're going to win this but…"

Her faded answer drew both Lucy and Jellal's attention.

"But what Levy-chan?" Lucy asked in confusion, "what's wrong?"

Levy shook her head, "its silly," she began, "in my heart, I know we're going to win but I feel like….something is going to happen...and I can't tell if it's good or bad."

…

Standing guard at the barricade might have been the most boring job, Gray thought, if it wasn't for the 7 giant dragons duking it out half a mile out. Gray and Natsu had always trained together, and while Natsu was in his human form they were pretty evenly matched but if he was to train against Natsu's dragon form…. Gray knew he didn't stay a chance.

"Is Gray-sama alright?" a soft called from his left, turning Gray found Juvia standing next to him but her eyes weren't on him exactly. Juiva was also watching the battle with a pinched expression.

"Yea I'm fine," Gray replied, attempting to act nonchalantly, "but Juiva you look stressed, are YOU ok?"

Juiva nodded slightly as she torn her gaze from the dragons, "Juvia's just worried about Gajeel…"

Gray nodded in understanding, though Juvia had always professed her undying love for Gray himself, Gray knew that Juiva and Gajeel were close friends. "They'll be fine, I mean look! They're kicking Acnologia's butt!"

Juvia nodded in agreement, a smile breaking from her tight lips, "Juvia knows but still, she can't help but worry….but if Juvia is worried...Juvia can't imagine how worried Levy-chan must be"

Gray nodded, "yeah, Erza said that Gajeel had to beg Levy to stay behind. She's probably tearing her hair out up there!"

"Look alive you two!" called a commanding voice, turning Gray and Juvia saw Erza walking up to them.

"For what? Acnologia came alone so there's no need to be all in alert mode Erza" Gray grumbled which he was rewarded with a solid whack to the head. "Ow!"

"You never know what could happen" Erza growled, "we are here as the last defense and to deflect any incoming attacks! We have to be on top of our game!" After that, Erza turned and headed towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" called out Gray.

"I'm heading up to give a report to Levy, just in case we saw something that they didn't!" Erza called behind her as she continued her way, purposely ignoring the grumbling from Gray.

Erza walked quickly through the castle as she made her way upstairs to the office where Levy had located intelligence. The walls around her shook with every blast from the battle, the paintings and tapery swaying with the vibrations. After rounding a corner, Erza saw the door and opened it to find Levy, Lucy and Jellal standing at the far window.

"Your majesty," Erza called out, gaining their attention.

"Oh, Erza," Levy replied, "is everything alright down at the barricade?"

"Yes, everything is good. I just came to report what we could see on the ground"

"Oh, right that makes sense," Levy said nodding in agreement, "what's the report?"

…

Bloody, bruised, and beaten. Acnologia struggled to stand as he panted, fighting for air to fill his overworked lungs. Raising his eyes, he glared at the 6 dragons that stood so proud, taunting him with their very ability to stand. Bitter hatred flowed through his veins, he had worked too hard for too long for all of his efforts to come to not.

"Surrender Acnologia," Gajeel growled, "surrender and we will spare your life!"

Acnologia laughed bitterly, "what point is there of life if I can't have what I deserve!? No… I feel it now, my life force fading…"

The large dragon pulled his shoulders, standing tall once more causing the others to brace for battle.

"You have won this…" Acnologia said, a twisted smile blooming from his lips, "but not without a price!"

Before anyone could move, Acnologia summoned the last of his strength and fired a small, concentrated blast that whipped past the other dragons at a blistering speed. Gajeel watched in horror at its course, it was heading towards the palace!

"If I can't have what I desire the most," Acnologia croaked, his body fading away into dust before their very eyes, "neither can you!"

Leaving the others to watch the elder fade away, Gajeel twisted round and with all his strength sped towards the castle.

"LEVY!"

…

Gajeel's thundering call, pulled everyone's attention back to the battle, only to watch a black bolt speed towards the upper chamber where the Queen was. Levy glanced out, just in time to find a black mass aimed at her. Her eyes widened as it's dark light illuminated the space of the hall. Frozen, Levy couldn't move away in time. Closer and closer until…

"Watch out!"

"Levy!"

The dark mass crashed into the room, blinding everyone for a moment. Working her eyes, Lucy opened her eyes to find Levy on the ground, a good few feet to the right of the window.

"Levy! Are you alright?!" Lucy cried, as she helped her queen up.

"I...I think so," Levy said, trembling, "it..it didn't hit me...I...I was pushed out of the way...Jellal! Erza!"

At the last moment, both Jellal and Erza had acted. Together, they pushed Levy out of the way of the blast, taking the hit for themselves. Frantically, Levy scoured the room but found no trace of either of them.

They were gone.

"No….no!" Levy wailed, falling to her knees.

Just then, a body flew through the window. Gajeel stood, now in his human form, as he too frantically searched for his mate, only to find her kneeling.

"Levy!" He cried with joy, hurrying to her side and engulfing her into his arms, "I was so worried, wait, why are you crying? Are you hurt? Levy speak to me!?"

"She's ok," Lucy replied in her place, "she was pushed out of the way...but...but…" Lucy tried to finish, only to have tears choke her.

"But what?!" Gajeel growled.

"Hic! Jellal and Erza…. Are gone!" Levy sobbed, burying her face into Gajeel's chest.

Gajeel paled as he glanced at Lucy for answers, only to be met with a crying sob from that girl too. Gajeel squeezed his eyes shut as he held his tiny mate closer, comforting her the best way he could.

As the somber silent filled the room, the door bursts open to reveal Mavis who had been downstairs at the barricade.

"Levy! Thank heavens! Your still here!" She cried before her brows furrowed in confusion, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"Jellal and Erza took the hit…" Gajeel spoke softly, comforting Levy as she sobbed once again.

Mavis's brows furrowed deeper as she swept the room with her eyes. With hands stretched out, Mavis felt the air around them.

"They're not gone," Mavis said, eyes closed as she felt the remains of the magic, "gone as in dead, I mean."

Both Levy and Gajeel perked up, hastily rubbing away her tears, Levy leaned away from Gajeel as she stood back up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The spell the Acnologia cast wasn't meant to kill you Levy, this was a transporting spell," Mavis explained, "though I can't tell from the magic particles left over where they were taken."

"Where could Acnologia possible send them?" Gajeel questioned, "he meant to take Levy from me, but there's no place in this world where I wouldn't search for her."

"That…" Levy began, eyes widen with enlightenment, "might be the point!"

Mavis gazed at her in confusion until a light filled her eyes with understanding.

"Of course!" Mavis cried, "Acnologia would send Levy where Gajeel couldn't follow!"

Gajeel clenched his jaw, his eyes showing his disbelief.

"If you too are hinting at sending them to another world then I hate to break it to you but that takes an enormous amount of power. Acnologia was old and damn near beaten bloody when he threw that last spell." Gajeel said candidly.

"You don't think he could have sent them to another world?" Levy asked, "but didn't the last Dragon King do the same thing with me? And didn't you tell me that he was on his deathbed?"

"What Igneel did with you was different then this Levy," Mavis answered, "he wasn't responsible for bringing you here, he simply used his prophecy magic to see into the future. He knew you were coming and he was simply setting the stage for your arrival."

"So I really did get here by my dad's machine breaking?" Levy questioned, "does it really have that type of power?"

"The workings of your world are different than ours my dear," Mavis explained, " it might be possible that for your world, your father did have the right amount of power or maybe he simply knew how to go about it."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"When you cast a spell you can go about it in two ways: First, you can cast the spell using your power as the energy source. This method is the most common way and the easiest. By using your own power as a source, you can bypass a lot of the finer details of a spell allowing you to cast it faster. People normal do this when in battle. The second way is to follow an exact formula which uses only a small part of your energy and obtains the buck of its power from the magic particles in the air and the ingredients used. This is what we did for the potion to free Zeref." Mavis said.

"That does sound a lot like what my dad was doing," Levy concluded, "in order for his transdimensional transporter to work, he had to be dialed into a particular frequency and wavelength of energy."

"That's all fine and dandy but that doesn't explain where Jellal and Erza went," Gajeel cut in, "but have we ruled out another world?"

"I believe so," Mavis concluded, "but that I still am leaning towards them being sent where you couldn't follow"

"If they weren't sent to another world then how couldn't I been able to follow?" Gajeel questioned.

Mavis bite her lip in thought, eye teased as she gazed out the window in contemplation.

"In this plane of existence," Mavis began, "there is only one place where you wouldn't have been able to follow Gajeel, and that Acnologia would have had knowledge of to sent Jellal and Erza there…."

"Where?" Levy pleaded

"... beyond the Lands of Mists is a secret place, a cave, where deep inside hides a gate. This gate held the Shells of Chaos: the remanence left over from the creation of magic. The Shells created a pocket void where those who enter could never leave. The gate was said to be impossible to pass, ideally, so no one could ever enter. However, there was an ancient spell that could banish someone there, as punishment. The Dragon Kings of old were keepers of this secret; I wouldn't be surprised if Acnologia knew of it."

"So they're gone for good?!" cried Levy.

"Not particularly," Mavis explained, "Like this world, its a pocket world of the unique character. If your father was able to send your brother here by tapping into our world's energy, he might be able to find them there!"

"But Jellal had the only portal opener," Levy explained, wringing her hands, "We would need to wait for dad to open the portal again from his side in order to talk to him"

"How long do you think that will be?" Gajeel asked his mate, "did your brother say anything?"

"He simply told me that if he wasn't bad after a certain amount of time Dad would open the portal back up," Levy explains, "But he never told me how much time."

Gajeel hummed in thought, "then we wait. There isn't much else we can do."

Levy nodded in agreement, though that was the last thing she wanted to do. "I hope they're ok…" she mumbled into Gajeel's chest.

"No worries Shrimp! Jellal is with Erza and nothing, and I mean nothing, is gonna beat Erza when she's pissed, which she probably is!" Gajeel said with reassurance.

Levy smiled slightly at the image then frowned. Poor Jellal… no one wants to be anywhere near Erza when she's angry!

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the twist! Please look forward to new chapters soon!_


End file.
